The Long Way Home
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U Due to technical difficulties, Bulma an Vegeta have to travel through portals to find their way home. Citrus basically in every chapter, a lot of close calls, and B/V in situations you NEVER thought posible! R/R Please!!!
1. The King and Queen of the Baka's!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The King and Queen of the Baka's!  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta for the last time, that cookie is mine!" screamed.  
  
  
"Bitch your mistaken. It's mine!" Vegeta corrected.  
  
  
"Says who?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Me!"  
  
  
"Who gives a flying fuck?"  
  
  
"I do." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"So what!"  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying not to get fat?" Vegeta asked as he poked her stomach.  
  
  
"How could you imply that I'm fat?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were in the kitchen fighting over something so juvenile, that they were bound to forget what they were arguing about minutes later. Vegeta continued to poke Bulma in the stomach to proove his insulting theory.  
  
  
"See, fat!"  
  
  
"You Bastard!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
  
"Oh shove it King of the Baka's!"  
  
  
"Same to you Queen of the Baka'a!"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs was in the room the whole time listening the the future couple going at it .... again.  
  
  
"Um Vegeta, Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked quietly.  
  
  
"WHAT???" Bulma and vegeta screamed in reply and turned their heads.  
  
  
"If you were the King and Queen of the Baka's, wouldn't that mean that you two are married?" Mrs. Briefs asked stupidly.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma inatsntly silenced. They looked away from each other, occasionally glancing at each other and blowing rassberries at each other. Well Bulma was.  
  
  
"I don't understand you two! Why do you two always have to fight like this. One of these days you'll learn to care for each other." Mrs. Briefs swore to them.  
  
  
"Woman, spare me your pathetic dreams. Like I care. What I DO know is that I'll never care for a bitch, but I will atain Super Saiya-jin!" Vegeta corrected yet again.  
  
  
"Hmph! Sure you will." Bulma muttered sarcasticly.  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
"You heard me Vegeta, you'd never be able to do anything good for your life."   
  
  
"We shall see won't we."  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta went their own ways. Bulma went to her lab, while Vegeta as usual went to the gravity room to continue his training.  
  
  
  
In Bulma's Lab..............  
  
  
  
"That stupid Monkey! He is such a jerk!" Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
  
Bulma continued to fume to herself. She soon calmed down once she was in deep thought with her new project. It was one of the best things she ever invented.  
  
  
"Finnaly something to be proud about today. My tool is now complete!"  
  
  
As Bulma was praising her new work Vegeta was thinking. Thinking of ways to Kill. Ways to Kill Bulma.  
  
  
"Blasting her to an oblivion would be a waste of strength, maybe I could twist her neck?" Vegeta pursued the evil thoughts. Vegeta began to ponder further until.......  
  
  
"Malfunction!! Malfunction!! " The computer emotionlessly repeated. Which annoyed Vegeta more than he already was.  
  
  
"Blasted piece of Metal. I better depart before I'm stuck in the damned infirmary again! I cant waste anymore time being "healed" as the woman calls it."  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and left the Gravity Room. He shut it down from the outside. As the purrs of the machine softened down and stopped, Vegeta stomped to Bulma's ki. Bulma was in her lab, still praising her new masterpiece. Bulma twirled around in the air, singing and sighing in happiness. Vegeta stood at the doorway, gawking at Bulma's display.  
  
  
"Woman, you can't go insane now. I need you to be somewhat intellegent to fix the Gravity Machine!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Somewhat Intellegent?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
"Why are you repeating everything I say?"  
  
  
"If I have somewhat intellegence as you say, how did I create a masterpiece such as this?"  
  
  
Bulma shoved her new creation in Vegeta face to get a good look at it. Vegeta was getting really annoyed.  
  
  
"If this...."Thing"? can't help me become a super saiya-jin faster then I have no concern for it." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Forget you Vegeta! I fixed the Gravity Room yesterday."  
  
  
"See I was right, you have limited knowledge."  
  
  
"What? If I had limited knowledge I'd never would've been able to create this."  
  
  
Bulma shoved her creation once again into Vegeta face. Now Vegeta was pissed.  
  
  
"Woman, get that thing out of my face!"  
  
  
Vegeta pushed his hand out into the air. The moment seemed as if it were in slow motion. Vegeta's hand knocked into Bulma's. Her creation jumped from her hand and into the endless atmosphere. Bulma groaned, (technically she screamed, but this is in slow motion, so shes gonna sound kind of low). Vegeta had his eyes closed in satisfaction. Bulma's eyes were wide as saucers, watching as her creation twirled and flipped in the air. Vegeta had his hands crossed over his chest, feeling good about himself. Tired of hearing Bulma's screaming, he openeed his eyes and looked at Bulma gawking at her invention. The tool began to tumble towards the ground, It did it's last flip then it landed on the floor on a big... blue... button!  
  
  
  
Time goes back to normal..............  
  
  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
  
"Woman quit your screaming." Vegeta growled as he clenched his hands over his ears.  
  
  
"Vegeta why did you do it?" Bulma aksed with confused, fearful, and teary eyes.  
  
  
"It's not like I killed you, although that's not a bad idea." Vegeta considered.  
  
  
"Stop it Vegeta! This is serious!"  
  
  
"Well what did you create?" Vegeta asked with the smallest amount of concern.  
  
  
"I created a remote to travel through different.........."  
  
  
Bulma couldn't finish what she was saying. The air began to become wavy. Bulma and Vegeta's bodies froze, Bulma continued to scream, while Vegeta had a looked of confused horror on his face. Could he have done something wrong? A light popped into the air and engulfed Bulma and Vegeta's bodies.  
  
  
  
After the glow..........  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's bodies re-apeared from the glow. Bulma's eyes were shut tightly, holding the remote in her hand. She felt a warmth surround her body. Vegeta was holding Bulma close to his chest. His eyes were shut aswell to prevent his eyes from going blind. The light dissolved, the air stopped waving and the air became still. Vegeta feeling that the inevitable had passed, he creaked a eye open slowly. No blinding light. He opened his eyes further, taking in his surroundings. His new surroundings.   
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
Vegeta asked in a warning tone. Bulma creaked her eyes open and felt the warmth leave her body. She felt a little cold so she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
  
"Care to finish what you were saying?"  
  
  
"Like it matters!" Bulma pouted.  
  
  
"Woman look around." Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
Bulma looked around now taking in her new surroundings.  
  
  
"Oh My God? Where are we?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
  
Their surroundings were of a dark dessert. Sand, a few cactuses, a few bushes. No civilization, no people, no nothing.  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"Um...like I was saying. I created a remote....where you can travel through many portals."  
  
  
"Are you saying that we are in another portal, timeline? " Vegeta asked with more concern than before.  
  
  
"Yes!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Great going Wench?"  
  
  
"Why are you saying this was my fault?"  
  
  
"You created it." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"But you knocked it out of my hand and onto the floor." Bulma corrected.  
  
  
The two continued to bicker about who's fault it was. When in fact it was actually both of their faults for being careless. They had no idea what would be ahead of them, on their long way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welp that's the first chapter. More where that came from. Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Even if you were the last man on earth!  
  
  
  
  
"I got it!"  
  
  
Bulma popped open one of her many capsules and threw it in the air. It deflated and became a bed set. She started to move things around in the cave and made the area very comfortable.  
  
  
"There, now I'll have a place to sleep!" Bulma congratulated herself.  
  
  
"You? I'm not sleeping out there!"  
  
  
"Well sleep on the floor!" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"I'll do no such thing!"  
  
  
"Well you're not sleeping with me in my bed!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Oh yes I am! There's enough room for the both of us!" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"I wouln't sleep with you even if you were the last man on earth!" Bulma screamed into the small depths of the cave.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Till then Ja ne' :) 


	2. Even if you were the last man on earth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Even if you were the last man on earth!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh Why has such hell been bestowed upon me?" Bulma wailed sadly.  
  
  
"You should talk! I'm stuck with you, that's enough hell for me!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Vegeta back off, I'm not in the mood!" Bulma screamed back to her new saiya-jin companion.  
  
  
"Well neither am I. I could be training."  
  
  
"Do you think iIcare about your problems?"  
  
  
"Why can't we just leave now?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"The remote takes a lot of energy to take you anywhere. This baby will need another 24 hours to recharge till we move to the next portal." Bulma sadly replied.  
  
  
"And how are we suuposed to survive out here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I knew you'd ask. I have some capsules. Thankfully!"  
  
  
"Give them to me." Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Like hell I will! You'd have to beg before I give you anything else in life!" Bulma replied back loudly.  
  
  
"I'd never beg to the likes of you."  
  
  
"Let's see how desperate you get."  
  
  
Bulma traced doodles into the sand while sitting on the ground. What were she and Vegeta going to do? Moments passed between the two. All were in deep thought. The sound of the wind rustling by each being was all to be heard. The eery silence wouldn't last for long.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
"What Vegeta?"  
  
  
"How many portals are there?" Vegeta asked calmly. Bracing himself for anything.  
  
  
"To be honest I don't know. At a minimum there are 15. At a Maximum it's 25 to 100. Or more!"  
  
  
"Just Great!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta fell on his back staring at the stormy skies in bordom. He had nothing to do. He wasn't in the mood to piss Bulma off. He was pissed himself. He was to hungry to try and train.  
  
  
"Just when things couldn't get any worse!" Bulma commented.  
  
  
It started to rain. More like pour. Bulma was getting drenched and growling with Vegeta in unison.  
  
  
"Ugh! Why me?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"You're overeacting over a little rain?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Vegeta Shut Up." Bulma replied back angrily.  
  
  
Bulma stood in the rain. Pissed as ever.  
  
  
"What could make this moment even worse?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
  
"Woman Keep your trap shut!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Everytime you complain, hell stikes. Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
Too late. Large Lightning strikes started to attack the sandy earth. One bolt striked just a few inches beside Bulma.  
  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma got up and ran to Vegeta and held his waist. Vegeta looked down at the scared woman in his embrace. Another lightning striked right where Bulma was just sitting.  
  
  
"Oh God! That could have...oh!"  
  
  
Bulma fainted with her head leaning against Vegeta's chest.  
  
  
"It's to late to pray that no more hell strikes isn't it?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
  
Another bolt striked. That was enough answer for Vegeta. He wasn't afraid of getting electrocuted, he was thinking of Bulma's saftey. Surprisingly! Vegeta picked up Bulma and held her small wet body close to him. He was really growing uncomfortable. He started looking around the vast desert area, nothing, wait, there was a hill.   
  
  
Vegeta followed the hill to a little trench of water. Behind some boulders was a cave. It looked safe enough. He knealt Bulma down to the ground. He stared at her still form for a while. Her clothes were really clinging to her. Her hair was disheveled. She looked truly beautiful in her quiet essence. If only she could stay quiet, then her beauty would last longer. Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta could tell from Bulma's small shivering, that heat was needed. Vegeta looked around the cave and collected stray pieces of wood and hay. He piled it up and made a small ki ball and started a small fire. Light flickered and danced upon the walls of the old, and forgotten cave. Vegeta pulled a old log towards the fire and sat there. Staring into the fire. Bulma continued to shiver. She needed more heat. Vegeta swallowed his pride. Hopefully Bulma would foget everything that had happened so far. Well that's what Vegeta had hoped for.  
  
  
He picked Bulma up and held her in his lap. She snuggled more into his chest for warmth. Vegeta was enjoying this but he knew this was wrong. As arousing as Bulma's uncounsious movements were, this couln't happen. He become attracted to Bulma! Puhlease! Vegeta rubbed his hands on Bulma's cold arms. He'd have to take off some of Bulma's clothes, if she was to get warm. He unbuttoned her lab coat. That was soaking wet. He through it into a corner and it made a wet soggy plop on the sandy soil. But she had on a red long sleeved shirt, grey skirt, and a pair of boots.  
  
  
Bulma had her grey pouch too. He was curious so he opened it up. A pair of glasses, the remote, a few pictures, Ah Ha! A white box of capsules. He snickered to himself. They would actually survive. But there was a pinging sensation. Was that guilt? Did he actually feel a little bad that he was going to eat all of Bulma's food? Nah! But...the feeling just wouldn't go away. Vegeta, living on earth for a while, learned a lot of things. He learned to read in japanese and english, and he learned how to work the capsules.   
  
He read one capsule, it said food. He'd get to that later. The next capsule said clothes. That would come in handy later. Here it was. Blankets. He decapsulated the capsule and retreaved a blanket. He wrapped it around Bulma and laid her on the floor near the fire. Vegeta nudged Bulma in the side. She stirred a little but woke up. She whimpered a little. Her head was in a lot of pain. And she was freezing. She glanced around. She spotted a fire, her capsules scattered around all over the ground.  
  
  
"Hey! What are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma wailed angrily with a painful headache.  
  
  
"Well who knew when you'd wake up?"  
  
  
Bulma was about to reply but Vegeta handed her a plate of food, straight from a capsule. She kept her mouth busy and ate her meal. When she was done with the remaining capsules she placed them back in the box. They'd be useful later when trapping food. She continued to warm herself up when she began to get tired again. She could tell that it would be time to go to sleep soon. She stood up and thought for a moment.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
  
"I got it!"  
  
  
Bulma popped open one of her many capsules and threw it in the air. It deflated and became a bed set. She started to move things around in the cave and made the area very comfortable.  
  
  
"There, now I'll have a place to sleep!" Bulma congratulated herself.  
  
  
"You? I'm not sleeping out there!"  
  
  
"Well sleep on the floor!" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"I'll do no such thing!"  
  
  
"Well you're not sleeping with me in my bed!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Oh yes I am! There's enough room for the both of us!" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"I wouln't sleep with you even if you were the last man on earth!" Bulma screamed into the small depths of the cave.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and stepped into the bed. The bed was a King size.  
  
  
"Since you think you're getting away with murder, here are the words. Touch me and I'll make you're life a living hell." Bulma warned.  
  
  
"Surley you don't think this is hell enough?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and fell under the covers on the left of the bed. Right on the edge. Not wanting to be near Vegeta. Bulma fell into a deep sleep immediately. But during the night she began to get cold. It turns out that Vegeta was hogging all of the blanket. Bulma grabbed a hunk and continued to sleep. Well atleast she tried. For a certain part of the night, they kept pulling the blanket on each persons side. Growing tired and weak, they stoped pulling and surrendered to sleep. What world would they see tommorow?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's the second chapter. Thankyou for the reviews so far. More is appreaciated. More where that came from. Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 3  
You Never looked more Uglier Till Now!  
  
  
  
  
"Gee Vegeta, I never knew you were to where curls." Bulma commented vegeta's new hair style.  
  
  
"Looking like a whore's nothing to be proud of." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Whore? I look like a civilizied woman of the 1700's!"  
  
  
"Sure you do." Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta arose from the shadows and entered the lively streets.  
  
  
"They all must me killed. All of them. All witches must burn! Do any of you know of a witch?" A townsmen shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and pointed to Bulma.  
  
  
"Is this true? Is she a witch?" The townsmen asked.  
  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Till then Ja ne' :) 


	3. You Never looked more Uglier Till Now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
You Never looked more Uglier Till Now!  
  
  
  
  
Now here's something you never thought could occur, two people that hate each other are holding each other. There must be a reason why. And there is. After Bulma and Vegeta ended their bickering during the night, they surrendured to the darkness. Throughout the night, deep thought and anger rendered both Bulma and Vegeta in a deepless sleep. Only Kami knows what they did, yet they weren't aware. With both of their tossing and turning, the blanket landed between Bulma and Vegeta. During the night they both slithered under the blanket, coming closer to one another. Only they're bodies did what they thought was natural.  
  
  
Morning soon came, well it was hard to tell with the ever moving stormy clouds. Vegeta was the first to stir beneath the sheets. Vegeta shook his head and cursed silently. The events of the night and day before flew through his head. He tried to move, but his body was imobile. His arms were full. The held Bulma's small frame. Bulma layed on Vegeta's chest, with a smile filled with content on her face. With each small movement Vegeta made, Bulma whimpered. Her warmth was leaving. Screw the blanket for all Bulma cared. She had warmth and didn't even realize it. With Bulma's small body snuggly against Vegeta's and her leg thrown over Vegeta's waist, he was truly in a interesting predictament.  
  
  
*Why can't I force myself to move? This feeling of being near this creature couldn't possibly feel this wonderful! Could it?* Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Vegeta thought it was best to hurry and get ready to leave. He didn't want to be in this stupid cave any longer. Vegeta quickly slipped from under Bulma's body. He brushed off his chest, as if Bulma infested him with some kind of disease. He knew it wasn't true. He gazed at her quivering body. He drew the covers over Bulma's body. Her shivering eased up a little. He turned and exited the entrance of the cave. He walked onto the open plain and stared at the stormy skies. Not sure what to think at the moment, he made use of the striking lightning. He began to train. He dodged the striking lightning to inhance his reflexes.  
  
  
  
Back in the cave moments later...........  
  
  
  
Bulma stirred under the covers. How come she felt so good one minute then felt empty. As if something left her or something. Bulma held her head and winced at the pain that coursed through her head. Obviously yelling at Vegeta half of the night proved to be a bad decision. She threw back the covers and took a stretch. She scratched her head and went over to a big boulder where her capsules were. She opened one capsule that contained toiletries. One of the things she retrieved was a medicene cabinet along with her tooth brush and tooth paste. Bulma took some medicene and brushed her teeth. Bulma cleaned up and prepared breakfast. Just as everything was served, Bulma realized that Vegeta wasn't around.  
  
  
*No wonder the place seems happier!* Bulma thought contentedly.  
  
  
Bulma took a peek out of the cave afraid that lightning would strike her. She looked over the vast desert area and spotted a moving objet that moved as fast as the lightning itself. It was Vegeta. Sweat running down his face, concentration in his face and mind. He was actually making the best of this situation.  
  
  
"Vegeta get over here! I have breakfast." Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Being a distraction to Vegeta was the biggest mistake Bulma ever made. After uttering her words, Vegeta stopped, glanced in Bulma's direction, then got electrocuted. Bulma turned away before she knew what occured. She was waiting for Vegeta to return when a smoky, singed, being entered the cave.   
  
  
"AWWW! A monster!" Bulma screached.  
  
  
Bulma not realizing it was Vegeta, so she grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on. A plate. She slammed it on his head!  
  
  
"Dammit you blasted woman!" Vegeta growled in irritation.  
  
  
Vegeta calmed his temper and approached the small table she had set up and took his food and leaned against one of the cave walls. Before Vegeta ate anything, he wet his index finger and thumb and squished the small flame at the very top of his singed hair. Bulma giggled at Vegeta's appearence. She tried to contian herself, but it was useless. Vegeta glared daggers at Bulma. She instantly stopped her giggling and ate her portion of food. Who knew what Vegeta's anger would bring him to do. Bulma and Vegeta ate quickly then stared at the device that was supposed to either take them home or take them to another world.  
  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
  
"Alright! Jeez!"  
  
  
Bulma held out the remote in her hand and pressed the big blue button. Just like before a small light popped in the air. The ball of light grew larger and soon engulfed Bulma and Vegeta's bodies.  
  
  
  
After the light............  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes slowly, Vegeta was beside her. It looked like they were in a alley of some sort. Behind a few buildings probably. Bulma listened. There was life, civilization. People! YAY! Bulma mentally shouted. Just what kind of world is this? Bulma turned to ask Vegeta, who also had a confused, yet relieved expression on his face. He probably was thinking the same thing she was thinking. For some odd reason the words Bulma wanted to speak just wouldn't come out. Her words were released with laughter... ridiculously and wild laughter.  
  
  
"Woman what the hell is the matter with you?" Vegeta asked in a annoyed tone.  
  
  
"Me?" *continues laughing* Bulma asked between her gulps of air.  
  
  
"Yes you!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Gee Vegeta, I never knew you were to where curls." Bulma commented vegeta's new hair style.  
  
  
"Looking like a whore's nothing to be proud of." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Whore? I look like a civilizied woman of the 1700's!"  
  
  
"Sure you do." Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta arose from the shadows and entered the lively streets.  
  
  
"They all must me killed. All of them. All witches must burn! Do any of you know of a witch?" A townsmen shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and pointed to Bulma.  
  
  
"Is this true? Is she a witch?" The townsmen asked.  
  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored Bulma's pleading and headed in the other direction.  
  
  
"Vegeta where are you going?" Bulma shouted as a angry mob drew closer to her.  
  
  
"Away"  
  
  
"You can't go!"  
  
  
Vegeta turned around, curious about Bulma's response.  
  
  
"And why not?"  
  
  
A mob of men and women jumped on Bulma and held her down. They tied her hands up behind her and began to pull her down the road.  
  
  
"Because!"  
  
  
"That's not a good reason!" Vegeta replied sweetly.  
  
  
The crowd, more like mob, began chanting...  
  
  
"Witch, Witch, You're a Bitch!" ...repeatedly.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned with satisfaction.  
  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here!" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
  
"Get your ass back here!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta had already walked down the street, turned a few corners and was headed to the local pub. Surely some liquor would calm him down.  
  
  
"I propose we burn her. That'll teach her to spread her witchcraft!" A townsmen suggested.  
  
  
"Vegeta, there going to kill me!" Bulma pleaded with the retreating figure.  
  
  
The mob surrounded her and held her restrained body over their bodies and marched down the road, on their way to the Town Square.  
  
  
  
At the pub..............  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at his reflection in a mirror that just happened to be on the bar. He shuddered in disgust.  
  
  
"Kami I look like shit!" Vegeta declared.  
  
  
"I wouldn't say that. For a man of your stature you look pretty sharp there! The bartender complimented.  
  
  
"What do you mean stature?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Arean't you in politics?"  
  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
  
"Oh well." the bartender replied as he spit shined a glass mug, whcih made Vegeta feel even sicker.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to sulk in his misery. Having curls was a new thing added to his list of things that he'd never want to happen to him again.  
  
  
"Oh Mister?"  
  
  
"Yeah?" Veget responded.  
  
  
"Are you going down to the Town Square?"  
  
  
"What for?"  
  
  
"What for? There's another witch rally. They found another and are going to kill it!"  
  
  
"Really? Describe this....thing." Vegeta asked amusedly.  
  
  
"Well word travels fast. I heard from my friend's uncle's cousins brothers half sister. She said that the witch was a female. Had a mouth the size of a ocean. Also her eyes and hair were the color of the sky." the bartender said dreamily. "But since my friend's uncle's cousins brothers half sister has the ugliest mgu god ever scribled on a person, she also says that the witch's beauty is part of her witchcraft. that she's a beast to society and uses her beauty to corrupt anyone in her path!"  
  
  
"That's all I wanted to here. I can believe the suining on society most definetely"  
  
  
Vegeta rose from the bar. Obviously the liquor didn't phase him.  
  
  
"Hey mister, where are you going?"  
  
  
"Where else. I'm going to see a witch."  
  
  
Vegeta left the bar and headed for the town square. He didn't want to fly there. It would cause a rucuss and besides he wanted to savor the moment of knowing Bulma would pay for her bitchiness. The bartender just realised something.  
  
  
"That mister not only forgot to pay, but I forgot to tell him about how my friend's uncle's cousins brothers half sister will be there. Wait till he see's her mug! OOOOOOHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
At the Town Square................  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
The mob threw her to the ground. The men rustled her down to the ground and tied her hands to a large thick stick. They tied her ankles to the stick as well. They stuffed her mouth with a cloth. And kicked her in her stomach.  
  
  
"A shame we have to kill her." One townsmen said.  
  
  
"We must! For the saftey of our community." a second townsmen said.  
  
  
The men picked up the stick and carried Bulma's body as if it were a piece of meat. The men stuck the end of the stick in the earth and let her dangle from her spot. The women and children carried large bunches of hay and piled it around Bulma's body. The children in disgust began to spit at the hay.  
  
  
"Don't spit on the hay. It won't make the fire be as strong." The bartender's friend's uncle's cousins brothers half sister spoke.  
  
  
*Yikes! What happened to this broad?* Bulma mentally insulted.  
  
  
The children obeyed and took their places in the forming circle. Vegeta arrived in good time. He got a space in front of Bulma's body. Both of their eyes met. Vegeta's cold onyx eyes to Bulma's scared teary blue eyes. Vegeta wanted a better look at Bulma's defeat. He stepped into the center of the circle of people.  
  
  
"What are you doing? The witch may get you!" A townsmen said warningly.  
  
  
"Spare me your warnings."  
  
  
"Why are you so close to her?" Another townsmen asked.  
  
  
"I want a good look at the "witches" death." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
The mob let Vegeta do as he pleased. Superstitions kept them from join Vegeta at his side. He steped closer to Bulma. Bulma's soft long curls swayed in the breeze along with her tears that didn't flow south, but east. Her hair was covering her mouth and only revealing her sad eyes. Vegeta felt that pinging in his soul again.  
  
  
"May I have the honors?" Vegeta asked the townspeople.  
  
  
Vegeta gestured his hands to Bulma.  
  
  
"Be my guest!" a angry townsmen shouted.  
  
  
The Townsmen tossed Vegeta two sticks to start the fire. Vegeta caught them easily and stared at them questioningly. Vegeta threw the stick at the air and shot them with one of his ki balls. The ashes fell upon the people. The mob started to panic and squirm about.  
  
  
"We have been fooled. HE's the witch!" the bartender's friend's uncle's cousins brothers half sister shouted.  
  
  
The mob started to grow restless and began to throw rocks at Vegeta. Vegeta never felt anything. Vegeta did form a ki ball and start the fire. Bulma with the hell scared out of her, fainted while clinging to the piece of wood.  
  
  
"Finnaly!" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
  
Knowing that Bulma had fainted, he levitated into the air, unwrapped the rope and held Bulma's lifeless body. The crowd began to scream and run from the area. One woman came running out of her home, with pots on her and her childrens heads. She was hurling pots and frying pans at Vegeta.  
  
  
*Must me a relative of Kakarott's mate!* Vegeta wondered.  
  
  
Vegeta levitated until he was above the clouds of the night. He picked up his pace and started to fly in the night air. He still wasn't sure what to do. Where were he and Bulma going to stay until Tommorow morning? He'd find a way to survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's the third chapter. To be honest, I'm releasing chapters everytime I earn ten more chapters. More reviews are appreaciated. The more reviews, the more chapters. Please Review! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Boom Shaka Lakalaka Boom Shaka Lakalaka?  
  
  
  
  
"State your reason for being here?" Winter asked angrily. Men were scum to her in her eyes.  
  
  
"I don't need to state my bussiness to someone the likes of you." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Just like a man!"  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
  
"Just like a man to be clueless!" Summer concluded.  
  
  
"You are a man. Is that right?" Fall asked.  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
  
"We don't allow men in our tribe, village, or in our area." Spring made aware.  
  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
"Ladies, I say we take him to the goddess and let her decide his fate." Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"I agree!" Winter shouted.  
  
  
The women surrounded Vegeta's neck with there sharps spears and arrow heads. Vegeta wasn't sure of his speed so he agreed to "play" along with the women.  
  
  
"We'll be sure to ask if we can burn him." Winter said.  
  
  
"What?????" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Till then Ja ne' :) 


	4. Boom Shaka Lakalaka Boom Shaka Lakalaka?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Boom Shaka Lakalaka Boom Shaka Lakalaka?  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stirred from her sleeping spot. She glanced around and found Vegeta gazing at the sunrise. Her stomach still hurt from yesterday. Why did those people have to kick her in her stomach? And so hard? Bulma stood up slowly and walked towards Vegeta.  
  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What woman?"  
  
  
"I just wanted to know what happened." Bulma asked.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well If I remember correctly, I was tied to a stick and was about to be burned, care to finish?"  
  
  
"Oh yes! The fire started, you fainted, then when I revealed to the people that you were nothing more than a loly woman, they put the fire out and handed you to me as if you were a mere object." Vegeta lied.  
  
  
"What???" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma was more pissed to say the least. But she ignored her anger and kicked Vegeta in the back of his legs.  
  
  
"Woman what was that for, even though it didn't hurt me." Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"That's for you enjoying me die a slow death."  
  
  
Bulma turned around and prepared breakfast for the both of them. Vegeta continued to stare out into the sun. The only reason he saved her was so that HE would get the pleasure of killing her. Not a bunch of townspeople. But he wouldn't say that.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta ate quickly and packed there things. It was fortunate of Vegeta that he found a abandoned house away from villages. Bulma held the remote out into the air in her hand. She pressed on the button and that small ball of light popped into the air and engulfed Bulma and Vegeta's bodies.  
  
  
  
After the light.................  
  
  
  
Hot, flaming hot, clear skies, no breeze, blaring sun, burning sand, endless desert. That's all Vegeta could abserve.  
  
  
"Where the hell is that woman?" Vegeta asked as he sat up.  
  
  
Vegeta gazed down at his body, hoping that he wasn't wearing anything ridiculous. The last world proved to be just that. Vegeta released a sight when he realized that he was wearing long khaki pants that covered his feet along with a white tank top. He felt his hair. No curl in sight. He felt his side, he did have a canteen. He quickly opened it and held it over his mouth. Instead of having delicious cold water, hot, clammy sand fell into his mouth.  
  
  
"Ugh!!!!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Vegeta spit the sand out and kicked the sand in the air. The sand flew threw the air and blew in his face. His eyes specifically.  
  
  
"Argh!!!"  
  
  
Vegeta fell to the sandy earth and slammed his hands repeatedly in the grains of sand. Vegeta continued to growl to himself.  
  
  
"Freeze!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta tried to look up but he felt something sharp poking him in the back of his neck. He kept his hand down.  
  
  
"If that's you woman, stop your follishness!"  
  
  
"Can you believe this guy? What a man! And I don't mean that in a positive way!" Winter sneered.  
  
  
"I tell ya, the only thing there good for is reproduction!" Summer replied.  
  
  
"You said it!" Fall agreed.  
  
  
"Who's there?" vegeta asked questioningly.  
  
  
"Since we are women, of a superior race, we will be polite a intoduce ourselevs. I'm Winter. "  
  
  
Vegeta looked up, Bulma pulled the spear back a little. He stared at all 5 women.   
  
  
"I'm Fall."  
  
  
"I'm Spring!"  
  
  
"And I'm Summer."  
  
  
Vegeta continued to stare at the women. The one known as Winter had white hair with light blue streaks, Fall had brown hair, Spring had light red hair, not quite pink, but a appealing color, and Summer had green hair in a pony tail. All the women were in little clothing. Slingshots in Vegeta's case.  
  
  
"Well go on Bulma, introduce yourself." Winter suggested.  
  
  
"Too late, I already know this garbage!" Bulma spat with disgust.  
  
  
"You do? You know there's a penalty for even knowing a man right?" Fall reminded.  
  
  
"Well she's new to our tribe, let's let her slide this once!" Spring said.  
  
  
"Very Well." Winter agreed.  
  
  
"Um guys?" Summer asked.  
  
  
"What?" All four women asked in unison.  
  
  
"What are we going to do with this guy?"  
  
  
"Good question!" Spring agreed.  
  
  
"State your reason for being here?" Winter asked angrily. Men were scum to her in her eyes.  
  
  
"I don't need to state my bussiness to someone the likes of you." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Just like a man!"  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
  
"Just like a man to be clueless!" Summer concluded.  
  
  
"You are a man. Is that right?" Fall asked.  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
  
"We don't allow men in our tribe, village, or in our area." Spring made aware.  
  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
"Ladies, I say we take him to the goddess and let her decide his fate." Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"I agree!" Winter shouted.  
  
  
The women surrounded Vegeta's neck with there sharps spears and arrow heads. Vegeta wasn't sure of his speed so he agreed to "play" along with the women.  
  
  
"We'll be sure to ask if we can burn him." Winter said.  
  
  
"What?????" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
The women pushed him through the desert, for what seemed like hours. Finnaly they reached a shaded area, filled with trees and exotic plants and animals. They continued through the jungle and entered the village. Vegeta saw all the women stare at him. Some women were scared, others were mad. Some mothers covered their children's eyes. Vegeta was pleased with the fearful reactions. Vegeta recieved evil glares and daggers from everyone. They approached a tent. Summer pushed back the flaps of the tent and pushed Vegeta inside.  
  
  
Now that they were inside, Vegeta was pushed to to the ground. He never thought he would bow to anyone. There was another thing added to his list of things he'd never want to happen to him again. Vegeta looked up at a very exotic women in a throne like chair, being fanned by two women. Bulma stood behind Vegeta with the spear right behind, Vegeta's head. Vegeta continued to play along with this sharade. The four women with exotic names kneeled down beside Vegeta and infront of the woman of importance.  
  
  
"Season, Goddess of beauty and the most superior race among the human race. Woman!" Winter declared.  
  
  
"Women!" All the women sang in unision.  
  
  
"While on search patrol, we came across a male. What should we do with him?" Summer asked.  
  
  
"Well I don't know. Just kill him." Season Goddess replied.  
  
  
The women were about to carry Vegeta when Bulma felt a painful pinging in her heart.  
  
  
*Shouldn't I be happy that this bastard will die?* Bulma asked herself.  
  
  
"Wait!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Bulma knew Vegeta could get away, but she just couldn't imagine Vegeta dead. It was a image that troubled her.  
  
  
"What Bulma?" Fall asked.  
  
  
"I...uh. I don't think he should die...so....so soon."  
  
  
"Well then what do you propose?" Season Goddess asked.  
  
  
"As stupid as he is"  
  
  
Vegeta began to growl.  
  
  
"Wouldn't he be useful to us somehow?"  
  
  
"How?" Winter asked.  
  
  
"Think about it you guys." Bulma suggested.  
  
  
All the women thought long and hard.  
  
  
"I think there is a way to delay this male's death." Season Goddess discovered.  
  
  
"How?" Spring asked.  
  
  
"It seems that there is a shortage in the village's population. He would be of help to our people if he were to "boost" our population." Season Goddess concluded.  
  
  
"Splendid idea!" Winter agreed.  
  
  
"Well then who will be first?" Summer asked.  
  
  
"You know, the first to be with the male?" Fall asked aswell.  
  
  
"I think it should be Bulma." Season Goddess suggested.  
  
  
"Eeep? Why me?" Bulma asked pathetically.  
  
  
"Well you suggested that we should spare his life somehow?"  
  
  
"Well yeah but..why me?" Bulma continued to ask.  
  
  
"To late, the decision has been made! Please Escort these two to the Mating Room." Season Goddess shouted.  
  
  
"Mating Room?" Bulma and Vegeta asked questioningly in unison.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were escorted outside followed by Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Season Goddess. Season Goddess entered the center of the village and got everyone's attention.  
  
  
"Attention Ladies....and non-GentleMAN! It has been informed that the mating process will proceed at this time. These two *pointed to Bulma and Vegeta* will mate in the villages honor and bring forth more women for our village!"  
  
  
The crowd screamed and hooted. Season Goddess shoved Bulma and Vegeta inside and she followed.  
  
  
"Listen you two, precautions will be taken. If you try to escape you will be killed. Happy Mating!" Season Goddess cheered on.  
  
  
Season Goddess left the tent. The shadows of two spears forming a 'X' infront of the flaps of the tent appeared.  
  
  
"Let the mating begin!" Season Goddess shouted.  
  
  
Another roar of screaming came and went. More female guards surrounded the tent with their spears in hand.  
  
  
  
In the "Mating Room"...........  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"Well what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
  
"What else, mate?" Vegeta replied teasingly.  
  
  
"Wha???" Bulma gulibly shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma's waist and kissed her. He plunged his tounge into her warm sweet mouth. Bulma instantly melted into his arms. Bulma pulled her head back and looked into his eyes.  
  
  
"You must have a plan?"   
  
  
"I do." Vegeta huskily whispered, brushing his lips against Bulma's ear lobe. Sucking it gently, and making every hair on Bulma's body rise.  
  
  
Vegeta gripped Bulma's waist and made her wrap her arms around his neck. Vegeta began to levitate into the air. He formed a ki ball and blasted the roof of the tent. Screams emitted from outside. Vegeta shot through the hole he made, with Bulma in his grasp, and flew into the sky. The women below tried to throw there spears at them but it didn't work. They were very displeased. Vegeta blasted through the clouds and air in search of a place to stay for the night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the fourth chapter. To be honest, I'm releasing chapters everytime I earn ten more chapters. More reviews are appreaciated. The more reviews, the more chapters. Please Review! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Tea , Rice , and Raining Men!  
  
  
  
"Where is the woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"If you mean Miss Bulma she's" Muyaki tried to say.  
  
  
"Ah forget it, I'll find her!" Vegeta declared.  
  
  
Vegeta stomped out of the hallway and headed outside.  
  
  
"Wait.... she's in the Bath House." Muyaki finished to herself and the space Vegeta once consumed.  
  
  
Vegeta was already outside and searched for Bulma's ki. He felt it in a seperate building. He slowly slided the doors back and peeked in. He wanted to scare her. That would give him his kicks for the day. Vegeta peeked from behind the screens. What he saw made him wish he hadn't peeked.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I know, what a cliffhanger. Well review and the chapter will be out as soon as I reach 10 more reviews. Till then Ja ne' :) 


	5. Tea , Rice , and Raining Men!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Tea , Rice , and Raining Men!  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed on a cliff that was FAR AWAY from the village. Night had come, dinner was consumed and sleep was needed. Morning came and Vegeta was the first to wake. He sat on the edge of the cliff thinking.  
  
  
*That kiss, that passion. I never knew that much passion was in me. I didn't know anything positive was still in me. I thought rage and anger filled my limbs, not the least amount of compassion and concern. My outlook of the women is totaly different now. That kiss, her sweetness lingeres on my lips even till now. What made me kiss her? Could she be a possible mate? Perhaps time will tell.* Vegeta thought deeply.  
  
  
Bulma began to sit up and stare at Vegeta curiously.  
  
  
*What does he always think about? Is he always serious?* Bulma thought tenderly.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other. They both dismissed the thoughts they were thinking. Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
  
"So why did you kiss me?" Bulma aksed engrossly.  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't expecting that question. He was taken back by the question. He accidentally slipped and fell off the cliff. Bulma scurried to the edge of the cliff looking for Vegeta.  
  
  
"Vegeta where are you?"  
  
  
Panic was filling Bulma.  
  
  
"So the little one was missing me?" Vegeta asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Ugh!" Bulma groaned.  
  
  
Bulma stomped off to get some food from some capsules. After they ate, Bulma held out the remote into the air in her hand. She pressed the blue button and that tiny ball of light popped into the air above them. The light engulfed their bodies, sending them down the long road home......  
  
  
  
After the light...........  
  
  
  
Rain, darkness, need shelter.  
  
  
That's what Vegeta was thinking. He had a rain coat on and was sitting on steps of a shrine in the rain. What the hell?  
  
  
"Where am I?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the shrine and decided he would see if he could come in. Vegeta stepped up the steps and knocked on the two grand doors that were taller than him. A while went pass and Vegeta was growing restless. Not only was he tired but he was hungry. Which was crazy for he remembered just waking up. But surley Bulma had some explinations. The door opened slowly and a little girl opened the door.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Is it possible for me to stay here for the night?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
*Since when was i polite?* Vegeta asked himself in the back of his mind.  
  
  
"I'm not sure I have to ask my boss, please come in." the young girl offered.  
  
  
Vegeta walked in behind the young girl.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked the girl.  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
"I asked what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Oh! Where are my manners? My name's Muyaki and well a few years ago, I lost everything. My home, family, and possesions. I came here for a place to stay. And so this is my permanent home. I work for my boss and she supplies me with what I need. A place to stay, food, and a roof over my head."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
Vegeta lost interest a long time ago in what Muyaki had to say. Muyaki gestured for Vegeta to follow her to her boss's room. Muyaki opened another set of grand doors and Vegeta gasped at what he saw. A screen covered Muyaki's "boss". Vegeta could see Muyaki's boss's outline and body, and oooh what a body. She was sitting on her knees having dinner.  
  
  
"Miss Bulma, you have request."  
  
  
"Miss Bulma???" Vegeta questioned loudly.  
  
  
Bulma came from behind the screen and stared at Vegeta as if he were crazy.  
  
  
"Miss Bulma, this gentleman would like a place to sleep tonight."  
  
  
"Is that so?" Bulma asked in a entertained tone.  
  
  
Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to beg for me." Bulma got to the point.  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
"You to know each other?" Muyaki asked surprisedly.  
  
  
"Yes...um Muyaki, would you mind leaving us alone please?"  
  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
Muyaki left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
  
"Beg!" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to find a place to sleep. It's the middle of the night and all of the hotels are closed."  
  
  
"Argh! May I please stay here?" Vegeta said quietly.  
  
  
*sigh* "I guess this is the best I'll get out of you. You can stay. Find a place to sleep. I'm going to bed, are you hungry?" Bulma asked defeatedly. Reasoning with Vegeta was hard work.  
  
  
Bulma turned around and found Vegeta finishing the rest of her food. Bulma sighed and ushered Vegeta out of her chambers.  
  
  
  
The next day.................  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up quickly. He laid on his back on soft satin pillows. He was hungry and he could tell breakfast had already been served. Vegeta sat up, put his clothes on and exited his room. He spotted Muyaki with a tray full of food.  
  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning) Vegeta. I was just about to bring you your breakfast."  
  
  
"I'll take that."  
  
  
Vegeta took his tray and went back into his room. He ate his food and sat and began to think. Muyaki entered his room to retrieve his trays and clean up.  
  
  
"Hey Brat?"  
  
  
Muyaki, learning from Bulma of his behavior, she already knew that that was her new name from him.  
  
  
"Yes???"  
  
  
"What's with the weird clothes? What year is this anyway, and where am I?"  
  
  
*Miss Bulma was correct about this guy. He IS crazy!* Muyaki thought.  
  
  
"Well that's a crazy question!" Muyaki replied.  
  
  
"Just answer the question" Vegeta growled dangerously.  
  
  
"You are in Japan, and this is 1396, early Japan really." (I don't know about Japan's history. Forgive me)  
  
  
"So that explains the hideous clothes."  
  
  
"They are not hideous, they are lovely kimono's."  
  
  
"Whatever!" Vegeta brushed off.  
  
  
* How many more worlds must we pass till we reach home? I'm missing valuble time training. Yes I'm already a super saiyajin, but I have so much more I can do. Did I just refer to the woman's home as my own? * Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yes, In my fic Vegeta already is a super saiya-jin. Remember, we don't know if Bulmaa and Vegeta hooked up before or after Vegeta became a super saiya-jin)  
  
  
  
Vegeta got up once more and looked for Bulma. He had a few questions to ask. He saw Muyaki sweeping the walkway in the back of the shrine.  
  
  
"Where is the woman?"  
  
  
"If you mean Miss Bulma she's"  
  
  
"Ah forget it, I'll find her!" Vegeta growled impatiently.  
  
  
Vegeta stomped out of the hallway and headed outside.  
  
  
"Wait, ....She's in the Bath House." Muyaki said regrettfully.  
  
  
Vegeta was already outside and searched for Bulma's ki. He felt it in a seperate building. He slowly slided the doors back and peeked in. He wanted to scare her. That would give him his kicks for the day. Vegeta peeked from behind the screens. What he saw made him wish he hadn't peeked.  
  
  
There was Bulma, up to her waist in water, in the nude, with suds of water and soap all over her body. Vegeta's mouth watered and his groin tightened.  
  
  
* Why can't I stop looking? * Vegeta asked himself.  
  
  
Bulma didn't notice Vegeta's wandering eyes. Bulma reached for her cloth filled with soap and began to wash her arms and chest. Then she reached for her bucket, brought it under the water, and brought the bucket of water over her head. She dumped the water over her head. Vegeta watched as the water traveled down Bulma's body, washing the suds away.   
  
  
His eyes shot to her face. So calm and peacful. He looked down at her breasts. He wanted to touch them and squeeze them gently. He wanted to taste them. He wanted her. When Bulma was finished taking her bath she stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around her wet body. Vegeta was a little dissapointed. He levitated to the roof, so she couldn't see him. Which she didn't.  
  
  
After she left the bath house, Vegeta levitated back down to the ground and followed Bulma. Regaining his composure he walked up the steps and into Bulma's room. Bulma was already dressed in a kimono putting on her makeup.  
  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta's voice still a little startled.  
  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I....I want to know what you know about this portal jumping thing."  
  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta's face. He was hiding something, but she wouldn't question it. His concern for the situation gave her something to think about.  
  
  
"Well I discovered that when we enter a certain world, we come in as what we should. What I mean is we dress and have lives simular to the people of the world. In this world, I am a honest working woman who is housing not only a abandoned young woman but a ....dare I say it...bum." Bulma snickered at her observation.  
  
  
Bulma continued to giggle at her own words. Vegeta just growled. Vegeta left Bulma's room and headed for the training room. (Yah there's a training room. Bulma had a room where she and Muyaki would practice Martial Arts.) The day soon turned to night and it was time to leave.  
  
  
"Are you ready YET???" Vegeta aksed impatiently.  
  
  
"Yeah I am. I'm just going to miss this place! Bulma said sadly. Vegeta grunted in disgust at Bulma's display of weakness.  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
Bulma held out the remote into the air and pressed the big blue button. A small light popped into the air and engulfed Bulma and Vegeta's bodies.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the fifth chapter. I know, what a cliffhanger. Till then Ja ne' :) Please Review! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 6  
It's to Freakin Cold!  
  
  
  
Her nipples were so hard and stiff because of the cold. Against his chest her pebbles were stabbing him. His arousal was so hard, Vegeta wanted Bulma so bad, but he reminded himself that he was only naked in a sleeping bag, in a igloo, in the middle of no where, where it was freaking cold, only to survive. Bulma noticed his arousal pressed against her thigh.  
  
  
"Is there something your not telling me?"  
  
  
"Why would you think that?" Vegeta asked seductivly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all...till the next chapter. Can you be patient and wait and review below? Good. 


	6. It's to Freakin Cold!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
It's to Freaking Cold!  
  
  
  
  
Like before the light engulfed their bodies and they were on their way to the next world. Vegeta opened his eyes and saw that he was in the clothes that he was wearing when he first got into this mess. A white wife beater with khaki's. He looked like he was in a ice house of some sort. It was really cold. Why did he have on such a small amount of clothes? It was beyond him. Bulma was beside him in the same clothes she had on to. A leather skirt, her lab coat, black scarf, a red halter top, black boots, and her glasses.   
  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
  
"I was about to ask you."  
  
  
"If I knew where we were, I wouldn't be asking vegetable head!"   
  
  
"Don't start with me woman!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta held themselves to keep themselves warm. But to no avail it didn't work. Vegeta looked around. The igloo was was pretty small. He couldn't stand up in it. There was a big sleeping bag, a kettle over frozen wood, and a poster of a penguin holding a Budweiser bottle. This was about the most screwed up place he and Bulma had entered.  
  
  
"Wha - What are we gonna do?" Bulma asked in a scared tone.  
  
  
"I don't, but I'm gonna heat myself up by increasing my ki." Vegeta said confidently.  
  
  
Vegeta tried to increase his ki but he couldn't.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta screamed to himself.  
  
  
"So much for warming up huh?" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Why can't I increase my ki?"  
  
  
"I don't know?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta tried to levitate, form a ki ball, anything that would've been a snap for him usually. But it didn't work.  
  
  
"I feel like a weakling. A human. that's it! I bet I'm a human!" Vegeta discovered.  
  
  
"Stop it Vegeta! Stop acting histerical!"  
  
  
"If I'm a human, I'll die of cold." Vegeta worried.  
  
  
"Not if we warm ourselves up." Bulma reasured.  
  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?"  
  
  
"Well I plan on using this sleeping bag!"  
  
  
Bulma grabbed the sleeping bag and entered it. She snuggled up in it and zippened the zipper.  
  
  
"Well what about me?"  
  
  
"I don't know Vegeta." Bulma said honestly.  
  
  
"Let me use that warm bag thing." Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"One it's a sleeping bag, and two you won't be joining me until you do me a favor."  
  
  
"Wha - What kind of favor?" Vegeta growled during his lack of control.  
  
  
"Oh... call me by my name and say the opposite of what you usually say to me."  
  
  
"NANI?????" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
  
Vegeta was desperate for warmth. He didn't care if he had to be stuck with her literally. He just wanted to be warm dammit!!  
  
  
"Fine then woman...B-B..." Vegeta stuttered.  
  
  
"Come on! It's not that hard to say!"  
  
  
"Fine the.... Bulma!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and wiped the thin layer of cold sweat off his brow. Bulma sweatdropped at Vegeta's display.  
  
  
"Now the other part of the deal." Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
"What??"  
  
  
"You know..."  
  
  
*growl!* "You are one of the most beautiful women that ever grazed the earth."  
  
  
Bulma was touched. Vegeta said all of those words as if he truly meant it. Bulma was on the brink of tears.  
  
  
"Now out of the way woman! I'm cold!!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
Vegeta unzipped the zipper quickly. Bulma's body was sprawled out and inviting. Vegeta froze for a milli-second. He brushed off whatever thought he was thinking and proceeded to warm himself. For the remainder of the day, basically 3 hours. Bulma and Vegeta didn't looked at each other. They had they're backs to each other. Bulma knew that if she fell asleep she would probably be to weak to wake up.   
  
  
"V-Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. Bulma was begining to get worried.  
  
  
"Vegeta??"  
  
  
Bulma flipped over and flipped Vegeta over. He was asleep and his lips were pale blue.  
  
  
"Vegeta wake up!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma slapped Vegeta awake.  
  
  
"Wha...What was that for?" Vegeta asked sleepily.  
  
  
"No offense, but I don't want to be in a sleeping bag with a dead corpse!  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were now facing each other. They breathed on each other. It was a little comfort.  
  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to survive for another few hours." Bulma admitted.  
  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?"  
  
  
"I hate to say this but *gulp* .... body heat is what we need."  
  
  
"Meaning???"  
  
  
"We may have to strip and hold each other to stay warm." Bulma spilled.  
  
  
Bulma said it in a unaudible whisper. Vegeta luckily was able to hear. Vegeta placed a smirk on his face.  
  
  
"If that's what we have to do to survive...then so be it." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
  
Vegeta slipped his shirt off, followed by his khaki pants. Bulma gulped.  
  
  
*Maybe this was a bad idea?* Bulma said to herself.  
  
  
Vegeta then peeled his frozen boxers off and through them at the kettle without a care. The clinging noice of the frozen fabric making contact to the frozen kettle startled Bulma.  
  
  
"Now it's you're turn." Vegeta said huskily.  
  
  
Vegeta said it with eagerness in his voice. Bulma didn't like that one bit.  
  
  
"Don't try anything stupid!" Bulma warned.  
  
  
Bulma slipped her lab coat off, followed by her shirt, then skirt. She was left in her underware.  
  
  
"There are you happy now?"  
  
  
"Ah Ah Ah!" *waving finger in front of Bulma*  
  
  
Bulma growled to herself, rolled her eyes and began to strip. She unclapsed her bra then pulled her panties off. She through them over to Vegeta's boxers, making a pile. Vegeta shivered when he saw her under garments. He didn't shiver from the cold, but in delight.  
  
  
"Now come here!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Huh??"  
  
  
Bulma hugged Vegeta's body for warmth. He was really warm. Kinda like a teddy bear with some large flaws. The cold air made his length very stiff, Bulma's body made him hard. His hands landed on her back warming her back and reveling in her soft skin. Her nipples were so hard and stiff because of the cold. Against his chest her pebbles were stabbing him. His arousal was so hard, Vegeta wanted Bulma so bad, but he reminded himself that he was only naked in a sleeping bag, in a igloo, in the middle of no where, where it was freaking cold, only to survive. Bulma noticed his arousal pressed against her thigh.  
  
  
"Is there something your not telling me?"  
  
  
"Why would you think that?" Vegeta asked seductivly.  
  
  
"Well for one thing YOU are stabbing me, if you know what I mean."  
  
  
"Absurd woman!" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
  
Bulma stared at the ceiling thinking. She thought and thought. Vegeta looked at her concentrated face.  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
  
"We can't just sit here doing nothing. Sure we are a little warmer, but it's not enough!"  
  
  
"Are you suggesting something?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Vegeta said it with curiousity in his voice. Bulma wasn't catching onto his questioning tone.  
  
  
"Well I was thinking we could do some kind of activity. Maybe rub each others backs or something."  
  
  
"I have a better idea." Vegeta breathed on Bulma's ear.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma's right thigh and rubbed his hands up and down it. Bulma gasped at Vegeta's sudden move.  
  
  
"Oh no....no way mister...I'm desperate for warmth,....but not THAT DESPERATE!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Suit yourself!"  
  
  
Vegeta pulled his hand away from Bulma's thigh leaving it colder than it was before.  
  
  
"Okay, Okay I get the point. Maybe we can just rub each other." Bulma settled.  
  
  
*Sure then after rubbing your body all over, you'll be begging me* Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma's waist and rubbed the small of her back and her hips. Bulma was determined to hold back a moan, but her face betrayed her.  
  
  
"Obviously you're enjoying this."  
  
  
"You enjoy getting me mad don't you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"How did you guess?" Vegeta asked sweetly.  
  
  
The way he said it angered Bulma even more. He said it as if he were innocent. Please!  
  
  
"Vegeta! You're not going to seduce me!"  
  
  
"What makes you think I'm attempting to seduce such a ugly creature such as yourself?"  
  
  
"You mean, you're not effected by being with me, skin to skin, in a sleeping bag, in frozen hell?"  
  
  
"Of course not!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
  
"What if I am seducing you? You can't seduce me. I'm much stronger than you!"  
  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
  
Bulma bravely grabbed Vegeta's frozen member in her hand. Vegeta growled, from ecstasy and anger.  
  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
  
"I'm quite the aggresive one when I need to be" Bulma whispered breathlessly.  
  
  
"I can see that, but I still will win this little game you started."  
  
  
"I started? Please."  
  
  
Vegeta reached for Bulma's left breast, brushing the underside with his thumb. Bulma moaned softly. She couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
  
"What did I tell you! You humans are so weak!" Vegeta insulted.  
  
  
"You're one of us right now, welcome to the dark side!" Bulma said teasingly.  
  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta close to her and dug her nails savegly over Vegeta's tail spot. His hips bucked up to Bulma's lower half, begging for release.  
  
  
"But...how?"  
  
  
"Same thing with Goku. How do you think I got back at him whenever he screwed up? After his tail was cut off I found it to be a weak point. I assume all saiyajins are alike." (In my fic, Bulma finds out that Goku looked at her naked body while she was asleep, and gets him back)  
  
  
"You are most correct. Enough games." Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Vegeta lowered himself to Bulma's chest and flicked his tounge back and forth over the frozen nub. His tounge's motions were that of a kitten to a bowl of warm milk. Little licks, that were arousing and appealing.  
  
  
"You WILL pay you know."  
  
  
"I....I" Bulma stuttered.  
  
  
Vegeta went lower and seperated Bulma's folds. (That sleeping bag was kind of big you know!) He kissed it tenderly before darting his tounge inside of her. Bulma howled inside the depths of the igloo. She grasped Vegeta's head hoping he wouldn't leave her. Vegeta wrapped his tounge around her clit and flicked his tounge over it like it was a cowbell. Bulma screamed bloody murder.  
  
  
"Have you learned you're lesson?"  
  
  
"Not quite."  
  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and her left leg around Vegeta's waist.  
  
  
"You've always been such a naughty girl." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma chuckled lightly and arched her hips up to Vegeta asking him to continue.  
  
  
"Vegeta??"  
  
  
Bulma said his name so tenderly. She cupped his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. She was begging him yes, but not for release, but for something else. Vegeta pushed the head through her frozen lips. He marveled at the warmth. With every inch he filled her with, she hugged him tighter. Once he was completely inside of her, he stayed there. She was so warm, more like hot.   
  
  
Everything he had guessed about her was true. And the tightness, don't get Vegeta started on that. He felt energized, he felt hot. This was about the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Sure he had had sex before, but not with someone like Bulma. Bulma forgot about the cold and concentrated on this feeling.  
  
  
"Warm....." Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
"Ugh....." Bulma groaned.  
  
  
Each of them were in their own little world, enjoying what the other had to offer. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies, power seared through Vegeta.  
  
  
"Mmmm....Vegeta, yes yes."  
  
  
"Yes my sweet!"   
  
  
"Dammit you baka!" Bulma said in a frustrated state.  
  
  
"Keep going."  
  
  
"Vegeta....Vegeta?.....VEGETA???"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot up into a upright position clutching his chest and his breathing was uneven. He felt his chest.  
  
  
*What the?* Vegeta thought to himself puzzeledly.  
  
  
Vegeta felt his chest one more time. He had on his shirt. His pants were on too, yet they were a little sticky, but the chilling air forze them. He looked at Bulma's angry blue orbs for questions.  
  
  
"Woman...I thought we..."  
  
  
"We what Vegeta? I've been trying to get you up for the past 30 minuets. I don't want you to freeze to death you know!"  
  
  
Vegeta leaned into Bulma's ear and whispered "Well then maybe I could warm you up?"  
  
  
"Yeah right! I'd never sleep with you baka!"  
  
  
Bulma slapped him on the cheek and laid back down trying to get warm. Vegeta felt the stinging on his cheek.  
  
  
*It felt so real....SHE felt so real. Why?*   
  
  
Vegeta was mad. The dream affected him more than he could ever imagine. He laid back down aswell, with his back to Bulma and thought. They remained silent for many hours until it was okay to change to the next world.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the sixth chapter. I know what you're thinking... "You bitch! Making Vegeta go through that! You should be drug out into the street and be shot!". Well that's just part of my job. Keeping you people interested in what I have to write. There will be more of there in the future, aswell as lemons. Just stay tuned! Till then Ja ne' :) Please Review! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Now who's screwed up?  
  
  
  
  
"You blasted woman! Answer me!"  
  
  
"Duh?????"  
  
  
"Forget you!" Vegeta gave up.  
  
  
Vegeta decided he'd leave Time Portal Bulma and go to his gravity chamber. He understood the hell that would take place in this time portal, but could he take it? He walked into a warm body, it was himself. His time portal self.  
  
  
"Out of my way me!"*What the hell am I saying?* Vegeta thought crazily.  
  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry. I only came here because you were hurting Bulma. A lady needs respect." Time Portal Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Woman, how much longer till we leave?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but it'll be a good long while. So this is your opposite?" Bulma observed.  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I know the real you, but more Bulma's the better I say." Time Portal Vegeta complimented.  
  
  
Time Portal Vegeta kissed Bulma's hand, she blushed.  
  
  
"I wan't to stay, I'll never get the chance to have a Vegeta being nice and curtious to me."  
  
  
"Damn you Woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Peanut Butter?" Time Portal Bulma shouted.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A Little screwed up, but that's the preview. ja ne' 


	7. Now who's screwed up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Now who's screwed up?  
  
  
  
  
  
The light engulfed their bodies and they were sent to the next world. This world was perfect, it was stupendous, it was.....  
  
  
"Were home!" Bulma rejoiced!  
  
  
Bulma jumped up from the grass and took in her surroundings. She saw her home, even Vegeta's Gravity Room. She hugged the metal dome and sighed happily.  
  
  
"Finnaly this nightmare is over."  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed, he wasn't to happy about their adventures ending so suddenly. He was actually enjoying himself. After Bulma was finished placing kisses on the Gravity Room she stepped back and sighed happiliy yet again. Bulma looked to the door and saw Mrs. Briefs stepping out of the house, smoking a cigarett.  
  
  
"Oh Mom it's so good to see you, um...are you smoking a cigarette?"  
  
  
"Gee your a smart girl?" Mrs. Briefs said sarcastically with a scratchy voice.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're usually happy and chirpy?"  
  
  
"I've never in my life been like that! What's wrong with you? By now you would have said something stupid like 'peanut butter' or 'Duh... I like cheese and lint?'" Mrs. Briefs narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma and Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"I'm one of the most intellegent people in the world!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
  
*chuckles* "Yeah right! You and you're father are about the most stupidest people in the world!"  
  
  
"How dare you?!" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Vegeta leaned into Bulma's ear.  
  
  
*whisper* "Something's not right here."  
  
  
*whisper* "I've already concluded that already!"  
  
  
"Woman? I demand you tell us what the hell is going on here!" Vegeta growled to Mrs. Briefs.  
  
  
"Hold up here! You're Vegeta right?"  
  
  
"Of course I'm me wench!"  
  
  
"Well this is a first, you're cussing and you not being polite?"  
  
  
"I'm not like that!" Vegeta reasured.  
  
  
"Oh Please! You've always been a weakling. When you first came here, you were no threat, Goku beated you easily, then you call yourself a Z fighter afterwards? You can't even fly!" Mrs. Briefs corrected.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"I don't have time for both of you're little games or whatever, I have to go get another pack of cigaretts and some more liquor!"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs stomped off, leaving Bulma and Vegeta's mouths gaping.  
  
  
"Did I just hear and see what I just thought." Bulma asked herself and Vegeta.  
  
  
"I don't know, but obviously we aren't home!"  
  
  
"I think I know what's going on here."  
  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
  
"Hold on now! Think about it. From what we have already heard....and seen, this isn't normal!"  
  
  
"Duh!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Anyway, my mom is acting the opposite of what she usually acts, my father and I act the opposite that we usually act, and .....*giggle* you act like....*chuckling*.....a.....*uncontrolable laughter*.....A GENTLEMAN?" Bulma collapsed as her fits of laughter took over her body.  
  
  
Bulma fell to the ground and continued to clutch her stomach. She couldn't stand how hard she was laughing.  
  
  
"Quit the hysterics woman, we've gotta get out of here!"  
  
  
*wipes tears away* "I know that! But we can't leave until the remote is fully charged." Bulma said regrettfully.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and left.  
  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
  
"I'm going to train and eat."  
  
  
Vegeta stepped up to the Gravity Room door and was about to enter when Goku ran over him.  
  
  
"Oh! Vegeta! I didn't see you there! Your weak ki didn't phase me!" Goku sneered.  
  
  
"How dare you Kakarott!"  
  
  
"How dare you! Everyone knows that your weak! And you think you can handle the gravity in the Gravity Room? Then you truly are stupid!"  
  
  
"Leave him alone Goku!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
  
"I can handle my own battles woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Bulma, did I just hear you sound intellegent?" Goku narrowed his eyes in suspicion and wonder.  
  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
  
"That's a first! But anyways out of the way Vegeta, I have training to do!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Goku shoved Vegeta off the platform and entered the Gravity Room.  
  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
  
"I don't know?" Bulma replied.  
  
  
The day was passing and Bulma and Vegeta considered making the most of it. Bulma went to find her dumb self, as well as Vegeta. Vegeta stepped onto the patio and saw Bulma or what he thought was Bulma.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
"Dammit Woman?" Vegeta's volume grew.  
  
  
"AWWWWWW!"  
  
  
"NANI???"  
  
  
"You said a bad word! Aw!" Time Portal Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Nan de mo, anyway, where is my dumbself?!"  
  
  
"Duh....???"  
  
  
"You blasted woman! Answer me!"  
  
  
"Duh?????"  
  
  
"Forget you!" Vegeta gave up.  
  
  
Vegeta decided he'd leave Time Portal Bulma and go to his gravity chamber. He understood the hell that would take place in this time portal, but could he take it? He walked into a warm body, it was himself. His time portal self.  
  
  
"Out of my way me!"*What the hell am I saying?* Vegeta thought crazily.  
  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry. I only came here because you were hurting Bulma. A lady needs respect." Time Portal Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Woman, how much longer till we leave?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but it'll be a good long while. So this is your opposite?" Bulma observed.  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I know the real you, but more Bulma's the better I say." Time Portal Vegeta complimented.  
  
  
Time Portal Vegeta kissed Bulma's hand, she blushed.  
  
  
"I wan't to stay, I'll never get the chance to have a Vegeta being nice and curtious to me."  
  
  
"Damn you Woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Peanut Butter?" Time Portal Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta! This isn't so bad!" Bulma tried to reason.  
  
  
"Easy for you to say!"  
  
  
"How about we leave Capsule Corp and get away from all of this for a while?"  
  
  
"Maybe, but I'm hungry." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Don't fret my friend, Bulma can fix the best food of your life!" Time Portal Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"You're kidding right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"NANI???" Time Portal Bulma and Normal Bulma screamed in unison.  
  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
"He's right?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Everyone turned to normal Bulma. Time Portal Bulma just sticked her thumb in her ear and licked her lips.  
  
  
"Since everyone is opposite....."  
  
  
"And you're cooking usually would kill people, Time Portal Bulma's cooking will be digestable." Vegeta concluded.  
  
  
*shruggs* "Uh...Yeah!"  
  
  
"Then it's settled?" Time Portal Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Everyone entered the kitchen, and Time Portal Bulma made a meal that made Vegeta almost cry. Not cry from despair, but from delight.  
  
  
"Vegeta, is that a tear?" Bulma asked in a surprised tone.  
  
  
*wipes it away* "No. I'm just amazed! It's possible that you are able to cook food that poor people wouldn't give back."  
  
  
Bulma knew Vegeta meant Time Portal Bulma and not her. She clenched her fork so hard it almost bended.  
  
  
"I see I've pushed yet another button?" Vegeta asked sweetly.  
  
  
Bulma growled to herself and continued to eat her meal.  
  
  
"So when will you be leaving?" Time Portal Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked himself. No really his opposite!  
  
  
"Well I don't mean to impose, but if you stay any longer, Goku will get mad and probably hurt you." Time Portal Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"Oh Please!"  
  
  
"Forget his warning Vegeta. We need to get out of here! I need to clear my head. With all this shit that's been happening, I feel like I'll go mad!"   
  
  
"Very well then!"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta left the kitchen, the house, the compound and into the air for a nearby place to sleep. They had enough hell for one day.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was the chapter short? I don't think so. There will be more. Chapter and Chapter more! :) Please Review! Ja ne' Please Review! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Honey We've Shrunken Ourselves?  
  
  
  
"At least no one's been here in a while. C'mon, let's change our clothes." Bulma reasoned.  
  
  
Vegeta sat Bulma down and they entered the doll house.  
  
  
"What are we gonna do about food woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. I'm leaving that up to you."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Uh yeah!"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta got onto the little elivator and went up two levels, then they entered the top floor.  
  
  
"I can't believe you played with things like this?"  
  
  
"What's hard to believe?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Bulma went to her Barbie and Ken dolls and stripped them of their clothing and threw Vegeta some clothes.  
  
  
"You expect me to wear these?" Vegeta asked coldly.  
  
  
"Uh yeah! And I'll be wearing this."  
  
  
Bulma held up tiny shorts and a tiny shirt. Vegeta glanced at Barbie's naked body and grunted in disgust...or was it something else?  
  
  
"Does Geta like what he see's?" Bulma chided.  
  
  
"Hell No!" Vegeta grunted back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the preview! Stay tuned!!! 


	8. Honey We've Shrunken Ourselves?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Honey We've Shrunken Ourselves?  
  
  
  
"Are you happy now?"   
  
  
"Yes! Why are you so unhappy to leave?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I liked the food!" Vegeta whined.  
  
  
"Just like a saiya-jin! Anyways let's crash here for the night. We'll wake up and move to th next world K?"  
  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma laid on her back and feel asleep, Vegeta had his back to her, he really liked that food. But he was also disturbed at the world they were in. It was freaky. Him being....nice and her being....dumb. It just wasn't right. It wasn't natuaral. Vegeta began to think of boring things to go to sleep. He remembered his little dream in the last world. It really did feel so weird. Luckily his spilt seed had frozen and Bulma hadn't noticed. He quickly dismissed his urges of stripping the womana and ravishing her and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
the next day...............  
  
  
  
"Dammit Vegeta wake-up!"  
  
  
"Fine woman, what's your problem?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Nothing, I'm just anxious to get the hell out of here!"  
  
  
"ARGH! Fine then!"  
  
  
Bulma held out the remote, pressed that special button and the light engulfed their bodies, sending them into the next world.  
  
  
  
New world....................  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned and stood up. It appeared to be that they were in a forest of some sort.  
  
  
*Hmph* "Just great." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta started to walk all over the place when they heard some ear screeching noise.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"For some reason that sounds formiliar." Bulma said to herself.  
  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta uncovered their ears and ventured further through the forest.  
  
  
"Hey, I see a bright light up ahead" Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
Bulma seperated some branches and almost fell off the platform. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist in the nick of time.  
  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and pulled Bulma closer to him so she wouldn't fall.  
  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
  
Bulma peeked out and looked down, all she saw was wood floor. She looked to her left and saw a giant sofa, and to her right she saw her mother prancing in and out of the kitchen.  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
  
"L-Look."  
  
  
Vegeta peeked out and saw everything Bulma saw.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"I think I know what this world is. We're small. Really small!"   
  
  
"So we're going to be the size of dolls for the rest of the day?"  
  
  
"I suppose." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"So where are we going to stay?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I got it! In my old room when I was a little kid. No one goes up there anymore, so we'll be alone."  
  
  
Vegeta felt a little feverish hearing those words slide from Bulma's lips.  
  
  
*cough* "And what are we gonna do for food?"  
  
  
"Let's get some now."  
  
  
Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew down to the ground.  
  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this. And with that mother of your's screeching!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Can I help if that's her singing voice?"  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked closer to the counter. Suddenly Mrs. Bries started singing "The Sun will come out tommorow". Bulma and Vegeta covered their ears as best as they could. When Mrs. Briefs hit that last high not of the song, the glass of water that was on the counter broke. Vegeta looked up and saw the shards of glass plummeting towards them. He quickly brought Bulma into his embrace. The glass fell around them, yet the water fell on them.  
  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here!"  
  
  
Bulma picked Bulma's wet body up and flew around the corner. If Mrs. Briefs saw them, who know what she would have done.   
  
  
"Where is that room of yours?"  
  
  
Bulma was really cold. Her nipples pierced through her shirt and her clothes clung tighter to her body. Vegeta gulped every once in a while if his eyes ran over the body in his arms.  
  
  
"It's...It's....on the 3rd level." Bulma stuttered.  
  
  
Vegeta flew up the stairs. He went as fast as he could. Making Bulma even colder. He flared his ki to warm her body up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to his warmth. He shuddered at the feel of her being so close to him. He flew up the stairs past her usual room. He continued higher till he finnaly reached the french doors to Bulma's old room.  
  
  
"This it?"  
  
  
"Yep, it's been a real long while. The place is pretty clean, the cleaning bots still come up here. Can you open the doors?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
Vegeta pried the door open a little but had a little difficulty keeping it open.  
  
  
"I asked for a reason."  
  
  
Bulma entered the room and grabbed Vegeta's arm and swung him in before the door slammed shut.  
  
  
"What are we going to do till we can leave?"  
  
  
"Since the remote takes 24 hours to charge and since it's wet, we may be here a tad longer. But don't worry!" Bulma reasured.  
  
  
"Still what are going to do till then, I'm bored! I can't train! " Vegeta complained.  
  
  
"You remind me of a child sometimes. Anyway, I'll get to that in a minute. Just follow me."  
  
  
Vegeta didn't feel like arguing so he complied and followed her. He looked around the room, it was pink, stuffed animals all over the place, this room was a bit...too happy for his liking.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked in disgust.  
  
  
"This is my Barbie Dream House with elevator, bathroom, 6 rooms, living room, dining room, garage, attic, kitchen, basement, patio, and wide walk in closet."  
  
  
"I'll never understand you humans and your "objects" to entertain yourselves."  
  
  
"I was only a child! Geeez!"Bulma defended her earth customs.  
  
  
"What are we gonna use for clothing."  
  
  
"My dolls have clothes you know. We'll just borrow theirs." Bulma said casually.  
  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
  
"At least no one's been here in a while. C'mon, let's change our clothes." Bulma reasoned.  
  
  
Vegeta sat Bulma down and they entered the doll house.  
  
  
"What are we gonna do about food woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. I'm leaving that up to you."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Uh yeah!"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta got onto the little elivator and went up two levels, then they entered the top floor.  
  
  
"I can't believe you played with things like this?"  
  
  
"What's hard to believe?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Bulma went to her Barbie and Ken dolls and stripped them of their clothing and threw Vegeta some clothes.  
  
  
"You expect me to wear these?" Vegeta asked coldly.  
  
  
"Uh yeah! And I'll be wearing this."  
  
  
Bulma held up tiny shorts and a tiny shirt. Vegeta glanced at Barbie's naked body and grunted in disgust...or was it something else?  
  
  
"Does Geta like what he see's?" Bulma chided.  
  
  
"Hell No!" Vegeta grunted back.  
  
  
"Yeah whatever!"  
  
  
Bulma went into another room to change. Vegeta did the same. When they returned, Vegeta was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a khaki's.  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this?"  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta you look cute."  
  
  
Vegeta blushed.  
  
  
"Quit it woman!"  
  
  
"Oh fine, how about you have this room and I'll have this one?" Bulma offered.  
  
  
"Fine whatever! I'll be blowing some heads off."  
  
  
"What heads? And why?"  
  
  
"Well I need something to do won't I?" vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and let Vegeta go. He went to the floor and lined up all the Ken dolls and prepared to blast them all.  
  
  
"I guess this is about the only entertainment I'll have today!"  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Yeah what do you want?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Could you go get us some food?" Bulma asked in the nicest way she ever did to Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta muttered choice words to himself.  
  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
  
Vegeta blasted the last head and was off down the stairs. Bulma on the other hand was enjoying her size.  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this? Maybe I'll go try on all of Barbie's clothes. I'm sure that when I'm back to normal, I'll be able to take them with me!" Bulma thought with glee.  
  
  
Bulma giggled to herself and skipped to the closet. Vegeta had already blasted the dolls, and there bodies into a puddle of hot plastic. A little more satisfied, he realized that he was getting hungry. He headed to the door and pushed it open. He wouldn't admit that that task was a little hard! No way! He flew downstairs and headed to the kitchen, luckily Mrs. Briefs wasn't in the room.   
  
  
He pushed the refrigerator door open, flew in, but locked himself in. It was dark and it was cold. He had shiveres shooting up and down his spine. Not from the temperature, but the memory of that dream he had of Bulma. He re focused and searched through the dark for something edible. Looking in the dark wasn't a problem for him, he was saiya-jin of course! He found a hunk of turkey on a plate. He grabbed the hunk and a bottle of water.   
  
  
He was about to fly off when he remembered that Bulma may bug him into getting stuff to eat with. He just grabbed two straws and headed up stairs. When he reached the 3rd level, he remembered how he left a brush infront of door. It made it easier to go in and out. He went into the room and placed the food on the floor in the kitchen of the house. He looked around the house for Bulma. Her ki was there, but damn this house for being so big! He flew on the side of the house and flew up. Each level he passed, he could tell he was getting closer to her ki. He realized that she was on the patio floor. At the very top of the house.  
  
  
*I'll show that woman! I'll scare her! Searching for her is not my job!* Vegeta thought snisterly.  
  
  
Vegeta peeked his eyes over the floor and saw Bulma in a tub.  
  
  
*Why do I allways have to find her like this?* vegeta thought sadly.  
  
  
Vegeta wanted a better view so he flew around the back of the house, below the level then flew to the roof. He was right above Bulma, he saw the top of her breasts on the top of the water. The water was clear so he saw her erect nipples and everythign below. Her right leg was hanging out of the tub nonchalantly. Water dripped down her leg and onto the floor. Her legs were slightly spread and her head was leaning on the back of the tub, and her eyes were closed.  
  
  
*Why now! Not now.* Vegeta pleaded with himself.  
  
  
Vegeta already was being effected by what he saw. His excited member pressed into the room, nearly and slowly making a dent. This was to much!  
  
  
"Woman?!"  
  
  
"Vegeta? You perv!"  
  
  
*chuckle* "Me a perv? I believe your the one out in the open! I have the food! Hurry up and eat it before there's nothing left for you." Vegeta warned.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled lightly some more and headed down stairs. Bulma on the other hadn growled and splashed the water. After about an hour, Bulma came downstairs in a creame dress that was thigh length. Vegeta had already eaten 75% of the meat.   
  
  
'Well atleast you left me something to eat." Bulma sighed thankfully.  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and passed her the turkey. Vegeta got up and decided to destroy some more objects in the room, this room was sickening. Bulma eventually finished and went up stairs and headed for the room she claimed earlier. She just wanted this day to past, so she pushed herself to go to sleep which she eventually did. After Vegeta was satisfied with what he had destroyed yet again, he came into the house and was getting ready to go to his room, when he passed the bed Bulma was using and saw her sleeping figure. He stared at it for a few then continued his journey to his room.  
  
  
*Could I be developing feeling for the little woman?*  
  
  
Vegeta shook the question off and went to sleep, with the answer floating in his dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the eigth chapter. Just stay tuned! Till then Ja ne' :) Please Review! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 9  
The Clear Alley's  
  
  
  
"Thanks Vegeta! I don't think I would have made it with all those hot cats chasing me." Bulma gasped in between breaths for air.  
  
  
Vegeta advanced on her.  
  
  
"Vegeta are you okay?"  
  
  
"I'm fine, *licks lips* I was just hoping you could do me a favor for my... *chuckle* heroic duties."  
  
  
"Sure anything! I mean, it's not everyday you save me from a bunch of horny cats!"  
  
  
"Then stay still. If you co-operate, you'll like this to!" Vegeta whispered huskily.  
  
  
Bulma was against the fence, staring into Vegeta's lustfilled eyes. She was trapped, what's a blue cat to do?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the preview! Stay tuned!!! 


	9. The Clear Alley's Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
The Clear Alley's  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came, and Vegeta rose.  
  
  
"Damn this shitty pink hard plastic bed!" Vegeta growled  
  
  
Vegeta sat up and rubbed his hurting back.  
  
  
"When will this madness end?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
  
"I'm not sure but we'll have to enter the next world to find out." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
"But don't you want breakfast?"  
  
  
"I want to get the hell out of here and continue my training. If we ever do get home."  
  
  
"I'm sure we will Vegeta." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed. He slipped his boots on, put his shirt on and stood up and crossed his arms. Bulma rolled her eyes and pressed the special button. The light appeared above them and engulfed their bodies. What would the next world be, home or another adventure? (Adventure duh!)  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ New World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The New World, it was dark, it was clutter and it reeked of fish? Bulma peeked out of the card board she was in and looked both ways.  
  
  
*I don't like the looks of this!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma began to whisper for Vegeta.  
  
  
"Vegeta? Where are you?"   
  
  
"Up here woman!"  
  
  
Vegeta pushed the trash can lid off the trashcan and sat up. He brushed a fish bone off his head and jumped down to Bulma's eye level.  
  
  
"Of all the worlds to land in!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"We had to be cats?"  
  
  
Bulma look at Vegeta. For a cat he wasn't to bad! He was black as the night with white feet. Vegeta looked over Bulma's body aswell. Bulma had white fur. But blue fur on her face, her feet, the tips of her ears, chest, and the tip of her tail. No matter what form, Bulma would be a exotic beauty to Vegeta.  
  
  
"This is interesting."  
  
  
"I'll say!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped all movement and stared at Bulma.  
  
  
*What the hell? Why do I have a sudden urge to mate? Her scent, it's to exotic! I can't mate, I made a promise to myself.* Vegeta asked himself in a scared tone.  
  
  
"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked caringly.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and turned the other way and ran.  
  
  
"Vegeta wait!" Bulma called.  
  
  
*Sorry woman! You're on your own! I can't mate with you, you wouldn't understand!* Vegeta said himself regrettfully.  
  
  
Vegeta rounded many corners and jumped over many fences. When he could tell that he was faraway from Bulma he stopped and caught his breath.  
  
  
"I made that promise those many years ago, and I plan to keep it!"  
  
  
Vegeta quit talking to himself when he heard some talking. He peeked from around a corner and saw a group of cats in a huddle talking to each other.  
  
  
*I'll need some food and a place to stay until it's safe to leave this dump I'll join them!*  
  
  
Vegeta rounded the corner autimatically catching the attention of the cats.  
  
  
"Hey boy!"  
  
  
Vegeta stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
  
  
(We all know Bulma and Vegeta are simular to each other in age. Right? Well they are considered teenagers in this chappie)  
  
  
  
"Uh...Yeah?"   
  
  
"You're new, come over here."  
  
  
Vegeta came over and stared at each one.  
  
"What's your name kid?" a fat orange cat asked.  
  
  
  
(Oh and another thing, I couldn;t think of good names for everyone so I took famous cats's and their names. Kay?)  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled with disgust.  
  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
  
"You're one of us now." a sly cat replied.  
  
  
"On to the main important issue guys!" a white cat reminded.  
  
  
"Artemis is right! We gotta do something about the women." a cat with a serious spitting problem agreed.  
  
  
"Women?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"I see we've gotten you're attention?!" the fat orange cat chided.  
  
  
"Let me explain, the female's are in heat, and we're in a rut (The male "In heat", I didn't use it for my story "In Heat" Cause I thought it sounded silly) They've hidden away somewhere on a strike, so to say. " the main one informed.  
  
  
"But we know they'll give up and except that they need us! We just want to locate one. We'll be in a rut for a good little while and we need some satisfaction." the sly one made aware.  
  
  
*Might aswell have some fun.* "I saw a female earlier." Vegeta spoke.  
  
  
"You did?" the white one asked curiously.  
  
  
"What was she like?" the orange one asked greedily.  
  
  
"Very exotic. White and blue fur."  
  
  
Vegeta autimatically earned ooh's and ahh's from the men.  
  
  
"What are we waiting for, Vegeta lead the way." the spitting cat yelled.  
  
  
"Yeah!" the other cats agreed in unison.  
  
  
"We can't just chase her you know. I have a plan." Vegeta shouted over the hoots and holler's.  
  
  
Vegeta whispered his plan to the horny cats. The more he whispered, the more he the cats surrounding him chuckled evily.  
  
  
"I like the way you think!" the main cat complimented.  
  
  
"So do I!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"And she's a virgin right, if we find her, we each can have her, then we'll hand her over to our leader!" the fat cat spoke happily.  
  
  
"Leader?"  
  
  
"Yeah, Kuronekosama."  
  
  
  
(Kuronekosama means holy black cat.   
  
Kuro - Black  
Neko - Cat  
Sama - Holy or respected one  
  
He is a famous cat. For those of you who have seen the anime Trigun, you'd know who I'm talking about. The little black cat that pops up here and there. Well he's everyone's leader.)  
  
  
  
"Why is he you're leader?"  
  
  
"Since you're new I'll tell you. Kuronekosama is the only all black cat not to be shot or ran over by human's and their stupidity. He is our good luck. Since he's getting old and can't risk getting killed, he's gone into hiding from human's. We know where he is though." the white cat made aware.  
  
  
"Oh." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
  
A gray cat rounded the corner and was out of breath.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" the fat cat asked.  
  
  
"There's a female, very strange looking. Not from around here, in the middle of Omen's alley." the gasping gray feline spoke.  
  
  
"I guess she's the one our new friend Vegeta was talking about."  
  
  
"Let's get her!" the drooling cat spoke.  
  
  
The group of cats headed for the alley Bulma was in. Vegeta told Tom the plan and everyone parted their ways.  
  
  
  
The Omen's Alley...........  
  
  
  
Bulma was still standing wondering where to go. She also was searching the trashcan's for something to eat.  
  
  
"This fish bone looks nice." Bulma pondered.  
  
  
"So do you!" the now filled with air cat spoke huskily.  
  
  
Bulma looked up at the grinning cats.  
  
  
"Uh may I help you with anything gentlemen?"  
  
  
"Oh yes. We are all in a rut, and you seem to be the only female around." the main cat made aware.  
  
  
"In a rut?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
Bulma ran like there was no tommorow away from the cats.  
  
  
"After her!" the fat cat demanded.  
  
  
The cats began to chase after Bulma. She was quickly getting tired and was about to collapse when Vegeta stood in front of her.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Follow me woman!"  
  
  
Bulma obeyed and followed Vegeta to a darker alley.  
  
  
"Am I glad to see you!" Bulma thanked.  
  
  
"Quiet before they hear you." Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta hid behind another trash can. Bulma caught her breath and leaned against the fence.  
  
  
"Thanks Vegeta! I don't think I would have made it with all those hot cats chasing me." Bulma gasped in between breaths for air.  
  
  
Vegeta advanced on her.  
  
  
"Vegeta are you okay?"  
  
  
"I'm fine, *licks lips* I was just hoping you could do me a favor for my... *chuckle* heroic duties."  
  
  
"Sure anything! I mean, it's not everyday you save me from a bunch of horny cats!"  
  
  
"Then stay still. If you co-operate, you'll like this to!" Vegeta whispered huskily.  
  
  
Bulma was against the fence, staring into Vegeta's lustfilled eyes. She was trapped, what's a blue cat to do? She looked to her right and saw that the other cats that were chasing her were joining Vegeta.  
  
  
"Good job Vegeta! We'll split her up with each of us. You get her first!" the white cat congratulated.  
  
  
"Vegeta how could you!"  
  
  
"None of you will be getting her!"  
  
  
The horny men looked up at their guest.  
  
  
"I'm surprised to see you!" the main cat replied.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who's the mysterious stranger? What was Vegeta's promise? what other crazy things are bound to happen? Wait soon for "The Clear Alleys's Part II". Review and Ja ne'  
  
Author's Last Note: If you curious as to what Bulma and Vegeta looked like as cats, go here.... http://www.geocities.com/moonsaiyanprincess/kittygetabulma.gif . I got the gif off a search engine so I don't know who made it. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 10  
The Clear Alleys's Part II  
  
  
"It's a battle of the sexes I tell you." Luna shook her head.  
  
  
"When I see Papa again." Diana asked.  
  
  
"Who's her father?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Artemis. I'm his mate. He's not interested in our sex life, he really wants to see Diana." Luna replied.  
  
  
"And I want to see him." Diana pouted.  
  
  
"What's with Kuronekosama?"  
  
  
"He's a phony! A big fat phony who gets fed and pampered only because he's survived this hell we call life the longest! What a joke. Ryo-Ohki is the true leader. " Shampoo shouted.  
  
  
"She is not! She's a old hag! And stop insulting my papa! He may be a cheat, but he's smart." Rita defended.  
  
  
"And you're proud of that?" Puar asked.  
  
  
"You're damn right!" Rita shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the preview! Stay tuned!!! 


	10. The Clear Alley's Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
The Clear Alleys's Part II  
  
  
  
:: Last time ::  
  
  
  
"Good job Vegeta! We'll split her up with each of us. You get her first!" the white cat congratulated.  
  
  
"Vegeta how could you!"  
  
  
"None of you will be getting her!"  
  
  
The horny men looked up at their guest.  
  
  
"I'm surprised to see you!" the main cat replied.  
  
  
  
:~: Now on with the show! :~:  
  
  
  
  
"Will you horny bastards ever quit?!" the new visitor yelled.  
  
  
"You should be the one quitting. What would your father say!" the fat cat yelled back.  
  
  
"Leave my father out of this. Put those claws to good use girl!" the visitor suggested.  
  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
  
Bulma scratched Vegeta's face and actually felt good. Vegeta wasn't expecting that so it hurt him a lot.  
  
  
"That was payback Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Follow me!" the vistitor yelled to.  
  
  
Bulma jumped up on the fence and followed Rita.  
  
  
"After them!" the spitting cat shouted.  
  
  
"Forget about it! We won't be able to catch up with them anyway. We'll get them in the morning when there's more light." the main cat suggested.  
  
  
Everyone retreated to their own places.  
  
  
  
At the female retreat..........  
  
  
  
Bulma and Rita jumped over the last fence and ended up at a abanded building.  
  
  
"I assume you're one of us now. What's your name?"  
  
  
"My name is Bulma."  
  
"Well Bulma I'm Rita. Let me explain a few things, One all the female cats are in heat. All the female cats need some more respect around here, so we left. The male catsare in a rut as you already know. Never give them the satisfaction of your time until they beg for it. They'll be cracking like glass any time now." Rita promised.  
  
  
"So this is where've you been hiding?"  
  
  
"Yes, and your welcome. Come in."  
  
  
Rita nudged through a hole in the side of the building hidden behing some trashcans. They was a basement like area. They walked up some steps and met up with other cats  
  
  
"Ladies, we have a new guest." Rita shouted.  
  
  
  
)( A/N: Let me list where all the cats are from. You know, which show their from....  
  
the main cat - Felix - duh!  
orange fat cat - Garfield -duh!  
white cat - Artemis -Sailor Moon  
spit problem cat - Sylvester - Looney Tunes  
sly cat - Salem -Sabrina The Teenage Witch  
the infamous gasping cat - Tom -Double Duh!  
meow - Kuronekosama -Trigun  
Rita -Animaniacs  
Shampoo -Ranma 1/2  
Luna -Sailor Moon  
Diana -Sailor Moon  
Puar -Triple Duh!  
  
  
Thankyou for reading )(  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at Bulma. Bulma felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Okay Bulma, that black cat is Luna, the little one is Diana, the purple one is Shampoo, and the other blue one is Puar."  
  
  
"Uh..Hi guys" Bulma greeted.  
  
  
"You won't believe this but this kid scratched one of the males. " Rita spoke proudly.  
  
  
"Great Job! Any pain to them is my pleasure." Shampoo replied.  
  
  
Bulma was begining to feel the guilt.  
  
  
*He was in a rut. Of course he'd be desperate to want me. I shouldn't have hurt him, but I needed to to get away* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"This has gone on for so long. They should've given up long time ago." Puar said tiredly.  
  
  
"They're men, they're going to be stubborn." Luna made aware.  
  
  
"I'm a little hungry." Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Here, it's some meatballs we snagged from the pizzeria down the street." Shampoo offered.  
  
  
Bulma snacked on the treat. It satisfied her for now.  
  
  
"When do you think they'll give up?" Rita asked.  
  
  
"Who know's! This could go on for the rest of our lives!" Puar muttered.  
  
  
"I hope not! I miss my Tom!" Shampoo pouted.  
  
  
"It's a battle of the sexes I tell you." Luna shook her head.  
  
  
"When I see Papa again." Diana asked.  
  
  
"Who's her father?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Artemis. I'm his mate. He's not interested in our sex life, he really wants to see Diana." Luna replied.  
  
  
"And I want to see him." Diana pouted.  
  
  
"What's with Kuronekosama?"  
  
  
"He's a phony! A big fat phony who gets fed and pampered only because he's survived this hell we call life the longest! What a joke. Ryo-Ohki is the true leader. " Shampoo shouted.  
  
  
"She is not! She's a old hag! And stop insulting my papa! He may be a cheat, but he's smart." Rita defended.  
  
  
"And you're proud of that?" Puar asked.  
  
  
"You're damn right!" Rita shouted.  
  
  
"Stop fighting. We're supposed to be sticking together aren't we?" Diana's tiny voice shouted.  
  
  
"The little one is right. Let's stop bickering and focus on surviving." Luna agreed.  
  
  
"Fine then, me and Bulma will retrieve food for everyone tommorow." Rita made aware.  
  
  
"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.  
  
  
  
At the male retreat........  
  
  
  
"Damn bitches!" the orange cat cursed.  
  
  
"Well you can't be to mad at them! They wanted respect." the white cat pointed out.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
  
A cat sat next to Vegeta while the elders were bickering as usual.  
  
  
"I'm Tom. I ran in on you guys earlier"  
  
  
"Uh huh" Vegeta replied as if he cared.  
  
  
"Do you know that girl?" Tom asked.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Is she yours? "  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Why aren't you into getting the women? Are you gay or something?" Tom asked stupidly.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I have nothing against homosexuals. I have tons of them for friends even though I'm straight. I just needed it for this fic)  
  
  
  
"You ask to many questions. And no I'm not gay. Get out of here." Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Tom walked away and joined the others in fighting. Vegeta continued to think of how long he'd br able survive with these people. What was he thinking, cats!  
  
  
"Vegeta, the boss wants to speak to me and you." Felix, the main leader asked.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over with Felix to see Kuronekosama. They entered a room that was very dark. Vegeta had trouble seeing a little. A light shined down on their leader, Kuronekosama.  
  
  
"You wished to speak to us Kuronekosama?"  
  
  
"Meow."  
  
  
Vegeta fell over anime style.  
  
  
"What the?" Vegeta aksed angrily.  
  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention, I'm the only one that can communicate with our leader. He only speaks in our old tounge."  
  
  
"Okay....?" vegeta said confusedly. ( A/N: I doubt that's a real word )  
  
  
"Meow Meow."  
  
  
"It shall be done." Felix promised.  
  
  
"What the hell did he just say?"  
  
  
"He says he think he may have a idea where the women are hiding. He wants us to check the place out tommorow morning."  
  
  
"Fine then." Vegeta agreed.  
  
  
"Meow." Kuronekosama spoke proudly.  
  
  
"He says he has faith in you."  
  
  
"Whatever...?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
Next morning.............  
  
  
  
Bulma stretched from her position on the old couch. She looked down at the other cats sleeping.  
  
  
*Living the life of a cat isn't as bad as I thought*  
  
  
Bulma jumped down quietly only to be face to face with Rita.  
  
  
"You scared me!"  
  
  
"You woke up just in time! Let's get everyone some food." Rita spoke quietly.  
  
  
Bulma collected herself and caught up to Rita. They squeezed out of the hole they came in the night before and started their search before. The male cats had long ago woken up.  
  
  
"Kuronekosama was right. This is where their hiding." Felix whispered th Vegeta.  
  
  
"Let's greet them." Vegeta replied evily.  
  
  
"But of course!"  
  
  
Felix and Vegeta jumped off their perch on the fence and followed the girls quietly.  
  
  
"I feel like we're being followed." Bulma whispered to Rita.  
  
  
"So do I."  
  
  
Bulma began to whisper somethings to Rita. A plan really. Felix and Vegeta tried to listen in but it was really hard.  
  
  
"If only we were a little closer."  
  
  
Vegeta wished his saiya-jin hearing could be used now, but he didn't have it.  
  
  
"3, 2, 1, go" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Bulma and Rita were walking down a alley anyway and were coming up to the ending of it. When Bulma said go, Bulma ran to the right and Rita ran to the left.  
  
  
"After the blue one!" Felix shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta and Felix rounded the corners only to meet with Trash can lids. Bulma held them up as best as she could with her paws. Vegeta and Felix ran straight into them. They fell on their backs and Bulma continued to run. Vegeta sat up after a while and Bulma ran for her life.  
  
  
"Run Bulma!" Rita shouted.  
  
  
"Vegeta...go after her!" Felix said weakly.  
  
  
Now it was just Bulma and Vegeta. Running in the middle of traffic.  
  
  
"Damn flea bitten furballs!" One taxi driver cursed.  
  
  
Insults were ignored, honking from nearby cars were neglected. Bulma tried her best to avoid Vegeta. Then a car came up and hit her in the side of the stomach. She wasn't hurt to badly but the pain was enough to send her flying and begin to bleed.  
  
  
"Oh no! I've hurt the poor thing. I should bring it to Mrs. Vanderbelt. She'd take care of this creature."  
  
  
Wiggens, a butler and assistant for Mrs. Vandebelt, a wealthy woman, picked Bulma's still body up. Vegeta was shocked at what he saw.  
  
  
*The woman is hurt*  
  
  
Vegeta snuck around to the inside of the car and hid under he seat. Wiggens laid Bulma in the front seat and placed a hankerchief under Bulma's wound. Wiggens started up the car and drve home.  
  
  
  
Vanderbelt Manor.............  
  
  
  
Wiggens took the utmost care and brought Bulma into the house. Vegeta was to late and waited outside. Vegeta looked around for some windows. He found one in the front and sat on the ledge. He observed everything that went on inside.  
  
  
"My Goodness what happened!" Miss Vanderbelt schrieked.  
  
  
"I accidentally ran over this poor feline. She is still breathing."  
  
  
"That's good, call the nearest vet." Miss Vanderbelt demanded.  
  
  
Wiggens did as he was told. In a matter of minuets the best veterinarian arrived. Vegeta crossed his claws that Bulma wasn't badly hurt. He checked inside his thick fur.  
  
  
"Yes!" Vegeta rejoiced.  
  
  
Vegeta came across a senzu bean. He brought it with him when all this hell started. The Vet had just finished stitching up the wound adn cleaned the area.  
  
  
"She'll need a lot of rest." The vet informed.  
  
  
Bulma was laid on a soft pillow, the vet left, and the humans let her rest. Vegeta picked one of his best claws and pressed it against the window. He moved it in a circular motion till a circle was made in the glass. He nudged the glass inward and watched it fall into the plants that sat infront of the window. He pushed his paw inside and wacked the latch to open the window.   
  
  
Once it was unlocked, he squeezed his fingers in between the window and the pane and pushed up. Atleast he had some of his saiya-jin strength left. He opened the window succesfully and jumped down onto the floor. Bulma hadn't moved once. He stepped up to her and absent mindedly intertwined his tail with hers. He whispered her name to get her up. When she didn't move, he nudged her head with his. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
  
"Vegeta...?"  
  
  
Vegeta divided the senzu bean in half and pushed one half into her mouth. She was at first surprised but she chewed it slowly and rested her head for a second. She sat up and stared at his eyes. She was still mad at him  
  
  
"Let me guess, your still mad at me?" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
  
Bulma hmphed and sat up all the way. Suddenly Wiggens and Mrs. Vanderbelt walked in.  
  
  
"What is the nasty thing doing in here?" Miss Vanderbelt screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta growled at her for that remark.  
  
  
"Do you want me to call animal control?" Wiggins asked.  
  
  
Wiggens attempted to retrieve Bulma but Vegeta hissed evily at him and nearly bit his hand.  
  
  
*Why is he being so protective?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
During the whole thing, Bulma searched through her fur and held the remote control.  
  
  
*I'm sorry I overeacted.*  
  
  
Bulma pressed the button and her and a hissing Vegeta were engulfed by the light and dissepeared before the human's eyes.  
  
  
"Am I going crazy?" Wiggins asked himself.  
  
  
"I must stop taking those anti-depresant pills!" Miss Vanderbelt whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay chappie 10 is done. Can't wait for the next chappie! I think the next chapter will be the funniest one of em all! Please review and tell em what you thought of the fic! Ja ne'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next time.............  
  
  
Chapter 11  
I reckon yous a dang fool!  
  
  
  
"I feel like Gomer Pile!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"I just feel stupid!" Vegeta muttered in reply.  
  
  
"I know yall's hungry. Here's some of my redneck possum stew." Lurleen pointed out.  
  
  
"Possum?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
"Redneck?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"I betchyall's a courtin ain't ya!" Cleophus guessed.  
  
  
"If you mean dating then no."  
  
  
"No, well you must have the brain of a itty bitty squirel to not like this hunky darling." Lurleen screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta shuddered with dusgust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the preview! Stay tuned!!! 


	11. I reckon yous a dang fool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
I reckon yous a dang fool!  
  
  
The light appeared in their new world and a screaming Bulma followed by a hissing Vegeta fell out of the light and into a puddle of mud.  
  
Bulma: What the hell?  
  
Vegeta: What is this shit?  
  
Bulma: It's mud. Where are we?  
  
Vegeta looked to Bulma. With Mud practically covering her whole body she looked kinda cute.  
  
Vegeta: *Get these thought out of your head. Remember that promise you made!*  
  
  
// flashback //  
  
Freeza's ship was gliding through space as usual. Each planet they'd past would soon be conquered or purged. Vegeta was turning 13 today, and all of Freeza's men had planed a little gift for him.  
  
Dodoria: The boy will enjoy his gift! I almost wish I was turning a year older!  
  
Freeza: He's becoming a man, thanks to us.  
  
Freeza, Dodoria, and Zarbon walked down the hallway with their gift to the Prince. Vegeta was doing situps in his room when a knock broke him from his concentration.  
  
Vegeta: Now what?  
  
Vegeta got up growling with rage. He opened the door to see the people he hated most in his life.  
  
Zarbon: Good evening Vegeta.  
  
Dodoria: Since it's your 13th birthday, we have a present for you.  
  
Freeza: And your gonna like it to!  
  
Freeza through down Vegeta's present at his feet. He kicked it towards Vegeta and the gift wimpered in pain. Vegeta blinked and kneeled down and brushed the blanket away from it. It was a girl, maybe 11 or 12 years old.  
  
Vegeta: What the?  
  
Zarbon: Can't have you becoming a man if you haven't had your first woman.  
  
Dodoria: So we brought you one.  
  
The girl had been beaten, kicked, and had scars and dried blood all ove her body.  
  
Vegeta: What makes you think I'll except this...gift?  
  
Freeza: Becuase if you don't I'll not only blast the girl but also you!  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe he had to do this. He looked in the girl's eyes. She was frightened. He couldn't hurt a child. He growled and clenched his teeth. Freeza's finger grew very bright, preparing to shoot at him. Vegeta flinched and glared at them. He kneeled down and turned the girl over onto her back. He moved the blanket all the way revealing her scared naked body. She may have been but a child but she had the body of a young woman.  
  
He stared one last time at Freeza and recieved a glare in return. He forced the girls legs apart. He unzipped his training pants and positioned himself between the girls shaking legs. He could feel Freeza's glare borring into the back of his head. He closed his eyes and thrusted into her. Of course she screamed but he just kept thrusting. Blood surrounded them. He wrapped the girls legs around his waist so they wouldn't be moving around wildly. When he did his first orgasm, he stopped and pulled out of her. He caught his breath and looked in the girls eyes. She had a look of disgust and dissapointment on her face.  
  
Freeza: Bravo Vegeta! What a wonderful performance.  
  
Girl: How could you? Do you feel proud of yourself? What would our people think to see their prince acting in such a way?  
  
Vegeta: Our people?  
  
Vegeta flipped the gril onto her stomach. Sure enough the girl was saiya-jin. Her tail had been cut off.  
  
Freeza: Yes Vegeta what would your people think?  
  
Freeza's finger brightnened and he shot a light through the girl's back.  
  
Zarbon: The last Saiya-jin female! What a waste.  
  
Vegeta continued to growl. Dodoria picked up the girl's body and left the room. Zarbon followed. Freeza was the last to leave, he was chuckling the whole time. Vegeta sat in the puddle of blood, disgusted at himself for being intimidated by them. Everyone.  
  
Vegeta: I'll never touch a woman ever again!  
  
  
// end of flashback //  
  
  
Vegeta continued to shake his head. Bulma just stared at him like he was crazy. Bulma took in their surroundings. It seemed that they were in a barn yard pin or something.  
  
Elly Mae: Howdy there!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked up to see a girl with a overalls on and a bra underneath.  
  
Bulma: Uh...hi.  
  
Elly Mae: Never seen you round these parts. What yall doing in the piggie's bin?  
  
Bulma: Piggie's bin? Ewww!  
  
Bulma stood up and felt sicker than ever.   
  
Elly Mae: Now here's a pickle! Yall look like city folk, but you in the mud!  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta up to his feet. He was still in a daze.  
  
Elly Mae: Wooo Dowgy! You got a hunk of mm mm good witch ya!  
  
Bulma: Is there a place we can wash up?  
  
Elly Mae: Don't worry, yer gonna stay with us fer the night. Thelma!  
  
Bulma: Thelma?  
  
A very big muscular girl with red pigtails, daisy dukes, and a shirt skipped over to them.  
  
Bulma: Uh hi there.  
  
Thelma just looked at Bulma like she was crazy.  
  
Elly Mae: Thelma ain't much of people person.  
  
Bulma: Uh huh.  
  
Thelma lifted Bulma and Vegeta over her shoulders and walked them out of the pin and into the barn. Vegeta tried to protest as best as he could but Thelma had a deathly grip on him. They came to the barn and Thelma tossed Bulma and Vegeta in a big grey tub.   
  
Bulma: What are you doing?  
  
Thelma then took off Bulma's clothes and tossed them aside.  
  
Vegeta: Nice woman!  
  
Bulma: Shut up and stop staring you perv!  
  
Then Thelma took all of Vegeta's clothes off and tossed them aside.  
  
Vegeta: What the hell?  
  
Bulma: So this is what you been hiding all this time?  
  
Vegeta: Watch it woman!  
  
Thelma came back with a hose and sprayed Bulma and Vegeta with cold water.  
  
Bulma: Cold!  
  
Thelma just grunted.  
  
Vegeta: Pathetic!  
  
After a few more minutes of searing cold water, Thelma turned the hose off and let the pair drip.  
  
Elly Mae: How ya feel now, since yer clean anall?  
  
Bulma: *shivers*....I.....feel......  
  
Elly Mae: No time fer the Chitty Chat! We gotta geet you sem clothes!  
  
Vegeta: Huh?  
  
Thelma picked up yet again Bulma and Vegeta. Only now they were shivering, wet, naked, and more whineier that before.  
  
  
------------- The House ----------------  
  
Elly Mae: Lurleen....Betsy! Get yer butt's down here and bring clothes witchya!  
  
2 younger girls came down the steps with big grins on there faces.  
  
Bulma: *How can people who live in these surroundings be happy?*  
  
Lurleen: Whatya want Elly Mae?  
  
Elly Mae: I need ya'll to fix our guests up!  
  
Lurleen and Betsy: Okay!  
  
Lurleen was to help Bulma and Betsy was going to help Vegeta.  
  
Lurleen: These is the clothes ya'll be wearing!  
  
Bulma: NOOOO!  
  
Lurleen wrestled Bulma down and forced the clothes on her body. Vegeta just chuckled.  
  
Vegeta: Nice clothes woman!  
  
Betsy: I'm glad you aid that cause you got somethin jus the same!  
  
Vegeta: NOOOO!  
  
Bulma: At least I don't suffer alone.  
  
Vegeta: Sute up wench!  
  
In this world Vegeta's strength was lowered, okay it was the same as Bulma. That's a bad thing.  
  
Vegeta: NOOOO!  
  
Vegeta was wretsled aswell. Betsy forced the clothes on his body.  
  
After what seemed like a wrestling match, Lurleen and Betsy stepped back and took in their work.  
  
Elly Mae: Great Job girls! There one of us now.  
  
Bulma: One of us.... AHHHH!  
  
Bulma looked down at her clothes and began to weep in dispare.  
  
Betsy: Well look at that, she's so happy she crying!  
  
Bulma: I feel like Gomer Pile!  
  
Vegeta: I just feel stupid!  
  
Lurleen: I know yall's hungry. Here's some of my redneck possum stew.  
  
Bulma: Possum?  
  
Vegeta: Redneck?  
  
Cleophus: I betchyall's a courtin ain't ya!  
  
Bulma: If you mean dating then no.  
  
Lurleen: No, well you must have the brain of a itty bitty squirel to not like this hunky darling.  
  
Vegeta shuddered with dusgust.  
  
Pa: Elly Mae, what's goin on in her?  
  
Elly Mae: Oh howdy pa! Howdy Uncle Cletus. We have guests.  
  
Pa: Well why didn't you say so!  
  
Pa and Uncle Cletus... threw their kill to the ground, pulled up their pants, slicked their hair back, spat in their hands and rubbed together and coughed to clear their throats.  
  
Pa: How ya'll doin!  
  
Pa tried to shake hands with Bulma but she backed away.  
  
Bulma: Whats that!  
  
Betsy: Yeah Papa, what did ya'll catch?  
  
Uncle Celtus: We killed some squirells, a deer, and 3, count em' 3 possums!  
  
Pa: Woo Dowgy!  
  
Lurleen, Betsy, and Elly Mae: Woo Hoo!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta shook the disgust off of them for a final time. Bulma leaned into Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, we gotta get out of here. I don't have a problem with these people, but their freaking me out!  
  
Vegeta: We actually agree on something.  
  
Bulma: Um...Elly Mae.  
  
Elly Mae: Yep?  
  
Bulma: Me and Vegeta hate to leave at...such a bad time...but...uh...um...we gotta find our way back.  
  
Elly Mae: Really, that's a shame. And Thelma took a liking to Vegeta and all.  
  
Vegeta: Yick!  
  
Pa: Boy, was just shaking in dislike for me girl?  
  
Uncle Cletus: He was I tell ya!  
  
Lurleen: Vegeta, you don't like Thelma!  
  
Vegeta: Hell no. She's a man dressed in female clothing.  
  
That did it! Thelma grunted and stomped up the stairs and began to scream in sorrow.  
  
Pa: You'll pay for making my itty bitty girl cry!  
  
Vegeta: Since when was she itty bitty?  
  
Bulma: Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Uncle Cletus: Let's get em'  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Pa, Uncle Cletus, Lurleen, Elly Mae, and Betsy grabbed a gun, each one for them and stood over Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: Ve...Ve...Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Yes woman?  
  
Bulma: RRRUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone shot around Bulma and Vegeta. Luckily Bulma and Vegeta held each other and missed the bullets by a inch.  
  
Vegeta: Come on woman!  
  
Vegeta and Bulma ran out the door and ran as fast as they could away from the shack.  
  
Elly Mae: after them!  
  
Bulma: I never thought I'd be chased by the Beverly Hill Billy's!  
  
Vegeta: Forget all thoughts and just RUN!  
  
Bulma: I am!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta scurried into some woods and watched the Hick family search for them.  
  
Betsy: Pa, it's to dark to find them in here!  
  
Lurleen: Yeah, we may have to return in the mornin where there's suny shine.  
  
Uncle Cletus: The youngins are right.  
  
Pa: Okay, and I was hoping to have that boy's head up on the wall along with the other rodent's I've shot!  
  
Vegeta: Rodent!  
  
Elly Mae: There he is pa!  
  
Pa: Gotcha!  
  
Everyone continued to shoot at the newly discovered Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: You and your mouth!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta continued to get chased by the mob deep into the night. Eventually they'd find some salvation.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay chappie 11 is done. I'm glad that's over. You'll like the next chappie! I promise. Please continue to review! I'd appreciate it greatly. Ja ne'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next time.............  
  
Chapter 12  
Child's Play!  
  
Bulma: Wow Vegeta you're cute.  
  
Vegeta: Was your voice this whiny as a child.  
  
Bulma: Were you always a ass as a kid?  
  
The Chibi Prince growled at that last remark.  
  
Vegeta: So where are we?  
  
Bulma: We're in West Capitol City. This is where I grew up.  
  
Vegeta: You're childhood. Great what fun that'll be.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta you'll like this. Welcome to my world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the prview! Stay tuned!!! 


	12. Fighting Battles, Side by Side Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Fighting Battles, Side by Side  
  
  
Let me just say that in the last chapter, I gave you a preview of what this chapter would be. That was wrong. That preview is for the next chapter. So if you are expecting Bulma and Vegetaas kids, wait till the next chapter.  
  
And another thing. People have been getting on my case because there's no lemon yet. There won't be a lemon for a good while. This story is basically situations you wouldn't find Bulma and Vegeta in. Citrus is in it every once in a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta continued to run from the countrified family.  
  
Bulma: When we get home, I'm taping your mouth shut permantly!  
  
Vegeta: We'll see about that!  
  
Vegeta and Bulma dodged bullets for what seemed like all night.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta I don't think I can go on.  
  
Vegeta: Weak human!  
  
Vegeta picked Bulma up and ran with her past trees and bushes.  
  
Pa: I think we should stop now!  
  
Elly Mae: Yeah Pa! It's almost mornin!  
  
Lurleen: Yeah let's get some rest and continue this another time!  
  
The family retreated to their home, leaving Bulma and Vegeta thankful.  
  
Vegeta: Finnaly!  
  
Vegeta held Bulma close to him. Even though they were out of danger, Vegeta felt comfortable holding Bulma close to him.  
  
Vegeta: It's amlost morning anyway, might aswell get the hell out of here!  
  
Vegeta placed Bulma against a tree and searched her lab coat for the remote. Luckily he found it.  
  
Vegeta: *Maybe in the next portal we'll be energized?*  
  
Vegeta pressed the button and closed his eyes as the light engulfed their bodies, sending them into the next world.  
  
** Next portal **  
  
Vegeta saw darkness. He could hear life around him. He was so tired.  
  
Lois: Clark get up!  
  
Vegeta sat up. He thought he heard Chi Chi's voice. Where was he?  
  
Vegeta: Where am I?  
  
Lois: Don't play games Clark! We have a story to finish real soon!  
  
Vegeta: What the hell? My name is Vegeta, not clark or whatever!  
  
Vegeta: *This woman looks just like Kakarott's mate, but obviously there something wrong here!*  
  
Lois: Smallville what's the matter with you?  
  
Vegeta: I don't know.  
  
Lois: Maybe you've finnaly cracked, go home or something.I'll tell the boss that you were sick or something.  
  
Lois or Chi Chi pushed Vegeta out of his seat and towards the elevator.  
  
Lois: You had better return tommorow making some sense!  
  
Lois pushed Vegeta into the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Vegeta was sent down.  
  
Vegeta: *Where's the woman?*  
  
Gotham.................  
  
Bulma saw darkness aswell. She was so tired. She opened her eyes.  
  
Bulma: *What the hell?*  
  
Bulma looked around her. She was in a big bed, in a big room.  
  
Bulma: Where am I?  
  
Her door opened and a old man entered and stared at her.  
  
Alfred: Good Morning Miss Bulma.   
  
Bulma: What's going on here, you look so familiar.  
  
Alfred: Are you okay?  
  
Bulma: I don't know. Refresh my mind of my life.  
  
Alfred: Okay...um, your are a billionare, you're parents were killed, and your the crime fighter for his city.  
  
Bulma: *parents were killed, crime fighter?*  
  
Bulma: What city is this?  
  
Alfred: Gotham City.  
  
Bulma: *Oh my god!*  
  
Bulma fell back onto her pillows.  
  
Alfred: Are you okay now Miss Bulma?  
  
Bulma: *This is weird* Uh...yeah.  
  
Alfred: Well breakfast is ready.  
  
Bulma: I'll be down soon.  
  
Alfred: Very well.  
  
Alfred left the room leaving Bulma to collect her thoughts.  
  
Bulma: *I'm Batman!?*  
  
  
~~ that's right! I made Bulma Batman! I don't care! Besides, it's only for this chapter. You can probably guess who Vegeta is. This chapter may make sense towards the end. ~~  
  
  
Bulma out of pure shock fainted against her covers. before she submitted to thedarkness, she wondered where the hell Vegeta was, and who was he.....  
  
In Metropolis.........  
  
Vegeta was walking the streets of the city. He had no clue where he was, no idea who he was, why people mistaked him for someone else. He didn't want to admit it outloud, but he wished Bulma was there with him to clarify what the hell was going on.  
  
Vegeta: *Yes, where is the woman*  
  
Vegeta heard some shouting from a nearby news stand. He stepped near it and saw a group of kids fighting over something juvenile.  
  
Kid 1: Superman is better!  
  
Kid 2: No Batman is better!  
  
Kid 3: You're both wrong! Aquaman is the best!  
  
Kid 1+2: Shut the hell up!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up!  
  
The kids looked to Vegeta like he was crazy!  
  
Vegeta: What are you kids arguing about.  
  
Kid 2: You're a grownup, you wouldn't care!  
  
Kid 1: Yeah nerd get lost!  
  
Vegeta snatched his glass off, disentergrated them in his hand and grabbed Kid 1 by his collar.  
  
Vegeta: What was that?  
  
Kid 1: I...Uh...  
  
Vegeta: What are you all discussing.  
  
Kid 3: Uh..Super Hero's mister.  
  
Vegeta: *Some respect! Finnaly*  
  
Vegeta: Super Hero's?  
  
Kid 1: Yeah, want us to explain. Maybe you can help us out with who's better.  
  
Vegeta: Whatever!  
  
Kid 1: Okay, Superman is a super hero for this city. He's real. He protects everyone. They mad a comic about him and everthing!  
  
Vegeta: get on with it!  
  
Kid 1: Well he originally came from a planet in space. He has super powers!   
  
(The comics they're looking at only tell times Superman saved people. they don't go into super details like the comics we have do!)  
  
Vegeta just nodded his head and thought.  
  
Vegeta: *A hero from another planet. intresting. I have a feeling I have something to do with all this*  
  
Kid 2: And now onto a real superhero!  
  
Kid 1 blew a rassberry at Kid 2. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
Kid 2: In Gotham City, there's a super hero named Batman! He doesn't have powers, but cool fighting skills and jets and stuff.  
  
Kid 1: Waste of time if you ask me!  
  
Kid 2: No one asked you!  
  
Kid 3: And Aquaman is...  
  
Kid 1+2: a mermaid man who can communate to fish. Wow!  
  
Kid 3 ignored them and tried to continue his explination, only that Vegeta was gone.  
  
Vegeta: *I must go to this Gotham City or whatever and find this 'Batman' Guy!*  
  
Vegeta went into a alley and flew towards Gotham City. He stopped when he didn't realize where the hell it was. So he asked people for directons.  
  
In Gotham.............  
  
Bulma had been woken up with smelling salts. She had beenadvised to stay in bed.  
  
Alfred: I just don't understand it. In the morning you act as though you have amnesia, then you faint and no everything.  
  
Bulma: he He..yeah that is kind funny!  
  
Bulma: *Thankyou for reading comics as a kid!*  
  
Alfred: The commisioner called. He said that he thinks the Gotham National Bank will be robbed tonight by Joker and his gang. He wants you to stick close to it.  
  
Bulma: Well...okay I guess.  
  
Bulma hopped out of bed and went down the steps. She looked to the large clock and opened it. Like she remembered, Batman's cave was behind the clock. She went down the steps, ingored the bats, and dressed for her even more interesting night.  
  
Gotham National Bank...........  
  
Bulma sat on the roof of the bank waiting for anything suspicious to occur.  
  
Bulma: *Who knew crime fighting was this boring*  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when the building shookl due to a explosion.  
  
Bulma: Holy shit! Well here I go.  
  
Bulma slipped down the building and entered it. Smoke filled the building. She pushed it aside and her vison cleared slowly. She saw a pile of something a few feet away.  
  
Bulma: *Wait a minute, it looks like...The Joker...tied up?*  
  
Bulma heard a clapping sound. A figure was still behind the smoke.  
  
Bulma: Wh-Who's there?  
  
Vegeta was dusting off his hands. The weaklings were bothering him so he just temporarily stopped them from whatever it was they were going to do.  
  
Vegeta: Weaklings!  
  
Bulma: *That sounds like Vegeta.*  
  
Vegeta: You!  
  
Bulma looked up.  
  
Vegeta: Yeah you, give me some answers.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta is that you?  
  
Bulma took off her mask and got a better look of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, why are dressed up?  
  
Bulma: I wondered where you were, what are you doing here?  
  
Vegeta: I was hoping to rob the bank and find 'Batman' here. Those weaklings were doing what I was doing. So I beated them.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, why are you wearing glasses, and you're wearing bussiness clothes.  
  
Vegeta: It's part of this fucking world. These glasses keep re-appearing.  
  
Bulma: i think I know who you are. Follow me to my mansion.  
  
Vegeta: let me guess, in every portal we enter you're a rich bitch?  
  
Bulma: I'm gonna let that slide.  
  
Bulma directed Vegeta to fly to 'Wayne Manor'. Bulma entered the mansion, with Vegeta right behind. Alfred stared at Bulma like she was crazy.  
  
Alfred: Miss Bulma? Why are you being a stranger into the mansion. What about your secret identity.  
  
Vegeta: Her being a whore in tights isn't a secret.  
  
Bulma: Shove it Vegeta! Alfred, it's okay. Yeah he's strange, but nothing to worry about.  
  
Alfred: Very well then.  
  
Alfred left the room. Bulma proceeded to the bat cave, with Vegeta trailing behind.  
  
Vegeta: I demand answers.  
  
Bulma: Calm down.  
  
Bulma went to the main computer and sat down. Yes she had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ha! Cliff Hanger!!!! Next Chapter will be up in a few days. I don't want to kill you people with the suspense with out reviewing. Speaking of reviewing! Review people!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next time.............  
  
Chapter 13  
Fighting Battles, Side by Side Part II  
  
Vegeta: Us work together?  
  
Bulma: It's hard for me to believe but we have to.  
  
Vegeta: It's bad enough the portal we're in is as fucked up as it is!  
  
Bulma: I already knew that but to get the remote back we have to be a....dare I say it....*gulp* a team.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Preview over. Wait patiently for next chapter. Ja ne' 


	13. Fighting Battles, Side by Side Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Fighting Battles, Side by Side Part II  
  
  
Vegeta leaned against the rock of the cave. He was really anoid. I mean, this world, he was a hero. He still had trouble excepting that if he won the fight against the androids, that he'd be a...dare he wanna be it or say it... a hero? He shuddered at the thought, being that kind just wasn't his style. He glanced to Bulma who was doing stuff on the big comp. He ran his eyes up and down Bulma's skin tight body suit uncounciously. He shoook his head in irritation. He growled deep in his throat and begged that this hell would be over and done with.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!?  
  
Bulma: Wait Vegeta please?  
  
Vegeta continued to growl deep in his throat.  
  
Bulma: Here, here's all the info I could find about your character...*giggle*  
  
Vegeta: Woman!  
  
Bulma: Sorry.  
  
Vegeta looked at the screen, it appeared that Bulma got information from their true world.  
  
Bulma: Superman is a comic hero so to say. He came from the planet Krypton and crash landed in a remote town a few miles from here when he was a baby. His kind get weakened when they are near Kryptonite. So since you're superman, if you're near Kryptonite, you'll get weak ver fast, and senzu beans can't cure you.  
  
Vegeta: Of course I have to be weak!   
  
Bulma: You're not weak! You're the super hero with all the cool powers and stuff, me on the other hand I...  
  
Vegeta: Have jets, money, and fighting skills.  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta curiously.  
  
Vegeta: Don't ask how I knew that.  
  
Bulma: Okay....  
  
Vegeta: Can we leave yet?  
  
Bulma: I think we can, let me get the....remote?  
  
Bulma patted places on her body trying to find the remote. That angered and aroused Vegeta though. She gulped and ran out of the cave. She searched the entire mansion but couldn't find it.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, do you have anything to share with me?  
  
Bulma: He He, well Vegeta, you won't believe this, but I don't know where the remote is. He He  
  
Vegeta marched up to Bulma and picked her up by her collar.  
  
Vegeta: What was that wench?  
  
Bulma: I..I don't know where it is.   
  
Vegeta: What the hell? I refuse to be stuck ina world where I save people in tights.  
  
Bulma: Listen, I hope we can find it soon okay. We'll have to work together.  
  
Vegeta: Us work together?  
  
Bulma: It's hard for me to believe but we have to.  
  
Vegeta: It's bad enough the portal we're in is as fucked up as it is!  
  
Bulma: I already knew that but to get the remote back we have to be a....dare I say it....*gulp* a team.  
  
Vegeta grimaced at the word 'team'.  
  
Vegeta: Well then woman, where do you think the remote would be?  
  
Bulma: This world is really crazy, maybe we can't find it because that's how the world is. maybe a bad guy has it, and we have to be like our characters and beat the people up.  
  
Vegeta: Great!  
  
Bulma: You think I wanna search this world for something so small?  
  
Vegeta couldn't reply for something was happening to the big computer.  
  
Vegeta: What's going on woman?  
  
Bulma: I think a message is coming in.  
  
Bulma scurried around wildly and found something to cover Vegeta's face and she put her mask on. The screen cleared and the person was in full view.  
  
Bulma: Oh my god! it's...  
  
Vegeta: Freeza!  
  
Freeza was on the screen petting his penguin. He smirked evily and looked evil itself.  
  
Freeza: Good evining Batman, Superman?  
  
Bulma: Freeza, how did you find us?  
  
Freeza: That'sbeside the point. I'm here to negotiate with you all.  
  
Vegeta: Negotiate? Please.  
  
Freeza: Isn't it impolite to have your faces covered when youre speaking to someone? Superman, take that paper plate down so I can see you better.  
  
Bulma: Over your dead body, get to the point Freeza!  
  
Freeza: Very well then, I have a item of great importance to you. You have to find me and come get it if you can!  
  
Freeza laughed evily and the screen turned black. Vegeta growled louder that he had ever had before.  
  
Bulma: calm down Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: How the hell are we supposed to find him dammit?  
  
Bulma: I think I know what character Freeza is supposed to be.  
  
Vegeta: How baka?  
  
Bulma: The Penguin?  
  
Vegeta: The who?  
  
Bulma: Not the band, I'm talking about the penguin.  
  
Vegeta was more than confused now.  
  
Bulma: the penguin is half human, half penguin. I know where his hideout is, change into your costume!  
  
Vegeta: How do I do that stupid?  
  
Bulma left the area and came back with a telephone booth.  
  
Vegeta: What the hell?  
  
Bulma: Take off you're glasses, get inside, and spin around like a tornado.  
  
Vegeta: I'll ask again, what the hell?  
  
Bulma: Just do what I say okay  
  
Bulma marched up to Vegeta, yanked off his glasses, pushed him inside the telephone booth, and motioned for him to spin around madly. Vegeta did it and came back out in Superman's outfit.  
  
Bulma: *Wow, this guy looks good in spandex and tights no mattter the situation!*  
  
Bulma shook her conclusion and pulled Vegeta by his arm and into the bat mobile, on there way to the Penguin, I mean Freeza's hideout.  
  
  
~ Abandoned Tuna Factory and Aquarium ~  
  
  
Vegeta: What freakish surroundings!  
  
Bulma: I'm fully aware.  
  
Vegeta heard something.  
  
Vegeta: get down!  
  
Bulma: Huh?  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma down just in time, sharp darts almost hit them.  
  
Bulma: Tha-Thanks.  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked into the hideout with Bulma trembling behind.  
  
Vegeta: Where are you Freeza?  
  
Freeza: I'm glad you could find me? I'm very surprised.  
  
Freeza twirled the remote around in the air. Vegeta charged at Freeza uncounciously. Just as Vegeta was gonna make contact with Freeza's cheek, Freeza held up a glowing green stone. Vegeta instanty stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.  
  
Bulma: Superman!  
  
Freeza chuckled madly, now that he had Vegeta at his feet. Freeza knealt down to Vegeta's ear and began to whisper to him.  
  
Freeza: Remember how I forced you to do that young saiya-jin girl years ago, wouldn't you like to re-enact that moment again with Batman, or should I say Batwoman?  
  
Vegeta looked at Freeza through dizzy and weak eyes.  
  
Vegeta:...Never.....again, will I let you force me into doing things you want.  
  
Freeza: We'll see about that, boys?  
  
Some guys dressed up like lizards and penguins walked into the room and surrounded Bulma.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma....  
  
Vegeta blacked out. Hopefully Bulma had some fighting skills.  
  
Freeza: Boys, wrestle her down!  
  
The fighters drew closer to Bulma. But Bulma felt confident she'd win, even though she never faught a day in her life. One guy came at her, she swung her leg forward and kicked him in his stomach. Angered that a female was winning, the other guys charged at her at once, Bulma punched and beated them easily. Pows, Zows, wowzers, bangs, booms, and other wild words appeared before Bulma's eyes. Which was really annoying and not to mention super corny! Bulma panted and stepped towards Freeza who was angry that his boys didn't stop her.  
  
Bulma: Freeza, hand over the remote.  
  
Freeza: Bitch please!  
  
Freeza got his umbrella with the sharp knife at the end and charged at Bulma. Bulma didn't have anywhere to go, just as she thought the knife would make contact with her body, she felt nothing. Freeza looked back and saw Vegeta holding Freeza's ankle.  
  
Freeza: Let go monkey!  
  
Vegeta: Never!  
  
Bulma took her chance, kicked the umbrella out of Freeza's grasp, and punched him square in the face. Freeza fell to the ground and didn't move. Bulma went to help Vegeta. She helped him up and fetched the remote.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, are you alright?  
  
Vegeta: Don't worry about me woman.  
  
Bulma: Let's go now.  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly, still drained and weak. Bulma pressed the button and watched the light engulf their bodies. The next world would be their wildest!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 yall! Wait till the next chappie! That'll be swell! Please review! I mean it! Review Review Review!!!!!!!!! ja ne; and don't forget to Review Review Review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time.............  
  
Chapter 14  
The old Switch-a-roo!?  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw herself, what looked like herself. She felt funny. Very funny. She held up her hands, they were bigger, she looked down and saw the clothes she was wearing. Bulma began to weep softly, hoping her conclusion was false. So she raised her hand to the air and felt her hair. It was soft, but it seemed taller.  
  
Bulma: AHHHHH!  
  
Vegeta shot up and looked around.  
  
Vegeta: What the hell is going on?  
  
Bulma stuttered and weeped sadly. vegeta focused his eyes on himself, wondering why he looked so pathetic. He felt funny himself, he held his hand to his chest. It was bigger and....rounder.  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHH!  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta screamed loudly and in despair. In this new portal they....well....they were in each others bodies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe I gave to much away! Oh well! Here's the preview! Ja ne' 


	14. The old Switch-a-roo!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
The old Switch-a-roo!?  
  
  
Her body felt so weak, never had she felt so drained and limp. She had thought the next world would give her new strength, no such luck. Another thing, sure she had beaten a few bad guys, but it couldn't have been enough to make her so weak that she didn't want to open her eyes.   
  
Bulma laid on her back still as can be. She tried to pull some strength together and sit up. They had arrived in the new world, and curious as ever, Bulma wanted to know what was going on. She sat up and kept her arms behind her so she could lean up instead of sit up. Bulma opened her eyes and saw herself, what looked like herself. She felt funny. Very funny. She held up her hands, they were bigger, she looked down and saw the clothes she was wearing. Bulma began to weep softly, hoping her conclusion was false. So she raised her hand to the air and felt her hair. It was soft, but it seemed taller.  
  
Bulma: AHHHHH!  
  
Vegeta shot up and looked around.  
  
Vegeta: What the hell is going on?  
  
Bulma stuttered and weeped sadly. Vegeta focused his eyes on himself, wondering why he looked so pathetic. He felt funny himself, he held his hand to his chest. It was bigger and....rounder.  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHH!  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta screamed loudly and in dispair. In this new portal they....well....they were in each others bodies!  
  
Vegeta: Of all the shit to occur!  
  
Bulma: Ewwww, I feel so dirty.  
  
Vegeta: I feel so weak.  
  
Bulma: Of course you would be you ass, you're in a female's body.  
  
Vegeta: Now that I have you're body I can see if you really are a woman, cause you seem to act so manly all the time.  
  
Bulma: Why you little!  
  
Bulma, with a new found strength feuling her, she charged at Vegeta and began to choke herself. Since Bulma was choking her body, all Vegeta could do was wince in pain.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, stop!  
  
Once Bulma realized what she was doing she stopped and sat back down.  
  
Bulma: I..I'm sorry Vegeta. Don't piss me off, I don't know you're strength.  
  
Vegeta: It's more than you could imagine.  
  
Bulma: I can see that. What will I do to pass a whole 24 hours?  
  
Vegeta: I don't know, and I don't care! You have it better. I can't train, hell I can't do anything, cause I'm in your weak frail and most importantly, ugly and hideous body!  
  
After Vegeta finished his speech, he saw Bulma glowing a evil red. Bulma still didn't know Vegeta's power well, and Vegeta didn't want to risk being choked by himself so he did what any normal weakling would do...he ran.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta get back here!  
  
Bulma got up and ran after her body's fast form.  
  
Bulma: *This is such a disaster! Who knows what that fool may do to my beautiful body*  
  
Bulma entered Capsule Corp. It appeared her and Vegeta were the only life forms in this world. Bulma went upstairs and passed many doors, including her own and Vegeta's. She looked left and right but couldn't find herself.  
  
Bulma: I give up Vegeta! You hear me? I'll be training, maybe I can see what fun you see in it!  
  
Bulma left the house and headed for the Gravity Chamber. On the other side of Vegeta's room, Bulma's body, well Vegeta was still panting. He slid down the door and onto the floor. He felt so ashamed.  
  
Vegeta: *Stuck in a woman's body, how pathetic, I mean, what would my people think. This is the sickest situation I could ever be in. A weak woman's body, what good is it?*  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on his, well Bulma's chest, still trying to catch his breath. He figured out long ago that the stronger mind had the other bodies memories.   
  
Vegeta: *If I have Bulma's memories and information, what does the woman have? I have the strongest mind, she has the smartest, I don't even want to think of what the woman knows by now.*  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and read all of Bulma's secrets. He might aswell entertain himself. He looked into the information Bulma was gathering as they traveled. Bulma had come to the conclusion that the worlds were determined by FATE...  
  
  
  
F - antasy  
  
A - nd  
  
T - ruth  
  
E - xploration  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *Seems more like Fuckedup And Twisted Exploration if you ask me.*  
  
Tired of seeing scientific stuff, he looked for Bulma's darkest secrets.  
  
Vegeta: *The woman is a virgin...intresting, she acts as loose as water most of the time....hmmm.... she's afraid to masturbate...now that's a good one....maybe I should do that for her.*  
  
Vegeta always wondered who felt the better pleasure during sex, Male or Female, now was his time to try. He merely chuckled and began to unbutton Bulma's shirt.  
  
Vegeta: *This'll be good*  
  
He closed his eyes and trusted Bulma's hands as they glided all over her body.  
  
Vegeta: *If I find all of her sweet spots, the information may do me some good if I take her*  
  
He undid the unfernal contraption, the bra, and cupped Bulma's breasts in his hands. They were indeed very sensetive. Vegeta moaned in his head and didn't want to utter a sound. He wasn't sure if Bulma had really left the house. He made Bulma's dainty fingers circle each nipple.   
  
Vegeta released a hiss of pleasure. He pinched her nipples and released a gasp.  
  
Vegeta: *Women are weak for a reason!*  
  
Vegeta undid the zipper on Bulma's skirt. He arched her hips and slipped the skirt off and kicked it away.  
  
Vegeta: *Now the real fun begins!*  
  
Vegeta played with Bulma's left breast as her right hand gently played with the top of her panties. He pushed her hand further inside her panties, past the soft blue curls and right above her sex. Vegeta's eyes opened, wide as saucers, amazed that that much pleasure came from a mere touch and he hadn't even explored her womanhood just yet.   
  
Annoyed that her panties were in the way, Vegeta arched Bulma's hips so her panties could slide off. He spread her legs and dove both of his hands near her sex. He seperated the folds and with a free thumb brushed against her clit. Vegeta couldn't help but release a moan.  
  
Vegeta: *Note to self, the little nub, is very VERY sensetive*  
  
Vegeta dove a finger inside of Bulma, moving it in all directions. Wanting more, he added a second finger and massaged her walls.  
  
Vegeta: Oh...shit!  
  
Vegeta added a third finger, that did it. It triggered his coming orgasm, he pushed in and out furiously, wanting to reach that level of pleasure.  
  
  
In the Gravity Chamber.............  
  
  
Bulma laid on her back. She didn't even bother turning on the gravity. The room disgusted her all together.  
  
Bulma: The nerve of that guy! Oh I'll get him once I can find him. But I'm still to tired, maybe I'll take a nap.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and roled onto her side. After a few minutes, she was close to darkness when flashes of destruction flashed across her eyes. Bulma opened her eyes back open in fear.  
  
Bulma: What was that all about?  
  
Bulma decided sleeping wasn't such a great idea, so she thought for a while.   
  
Bulma: *I must have Vegeta's memories. I assume he has mine, the ass. I bet he's having the time of his life!*  
  
  
( A/N = Really he is! ^.^ )  
  
  
Bulma decided she would educate herself in the saiya-jin culture. She used memories and flashes of Vegeta's memories to place pictures and pieces together. She learned of their love to fight, the royal family history, the power, then some small information that drew her attention the most.  
  
Bulma: Bonding?....Bite marks...love is expressed through physical interaction, not through words....soul mates for an eternity....Sounds like a dream, but saiya-jins have always seemed to amaze me. I wonder what it would be like to be bonded with a saiya-jin?  
  
Bulma slapped her mouth shut.  
  
Bulma: How could I have thought of somthing so horrible?  
  
Bulma sat up and decided she would have a better time searching for Vegeta then lying on her back in the Gravity Chamber, being haunted by compressed memories of a true saiya-jin.   
  
She stood up and left the Gravity Chamber, she entered the house and stopped at the bottom of the steps. Bulma was getting the hang of Vegeta's abilities slowly, but a ki level moving higher and higher got her attention.  
  
Bulma: *It seems he found something better to do with his time*  
  
Bulma inched her way up the stairs, read to surprise Vegeta.  
  
  
In Vegeta's room...............  
  
  
Vegeta was reaching his 5th climax so far. Each climax was begging him to be pleased more and more. He played with Bulma's clit, aswel as played with her hard nipples. It was to much for him to handle. He had moved to all diffrent places in the room, searching for items to use and explore with. He didn't want to take Bulma's virginity. Something felt wrong about that, but he would search for things to probe Bulma's center and test if it would make him scream.  
  
Bulma was outside Vegeta's door, she placed her ears to the door and heard Vegeta screaming, or groaning.  
  
Bulma: *He wouldn't*  
  
Bulma inched the door open a bit and peeked in. Vegeta was to busy to notice Bulma's form near the door. The orgasm was coming, it was so close, he could feel it. Bulma gasped in her mind at what she saw. Her body doing things to herself.  
  
Bulma: *I can't believe it! He's doing things to my body that I never thought I could do by myself. I AM really weak! I can't even please myself, but he...he can please my body.*  
  
  
~Flasback ~  
  
Vegeta: You have it better. I can't train, hell I can't do anything, cause I'm in your weak frail and most importantly, ugly and hideous body!  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
  
Bulma angered and outraged that Vegeta would sink to that kind of low, returned to the Gravity Chamber and contemplated what to do.  
  
Bulma: Let's see what else Mister Vegeta disgusts the most?  
  
Bulma thought evily, she came across something, it appears Vegeta hates masturbating. He feels dirty and ashamed pleasing himself.  
  
Bulma: He has no trouble in pleasing my body, but he cant please his own, not until now!  
  
Bulma began to think dirty thoughts, arousing thoughts, thoughts Bulma would get horny over. But this was Vegeta's body, and partly his mind. hat aroused him?  
  
Bulma: *This guy's hard! Maybe I should think of myself. Even if Vegeta says he can't stand the site of me, it's obvious he's lying!*  
  
Bulma imagined her naked body in all types of positions. It didn't disturb or phase her, but it did something to Vegeta's body.  
  
Bulma: I knew it!  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta's training pants down and stared at his standing length.  
  
Bulma: *This guys atleast 9 inches! Youch!*  
  
Bulma blushed at what she was about to do. She grasped his length, feeling the veins lead to the tip, puzzeled at the throbbing that emmited from it.  
  
Bulma: A jacking off I'll go!  
  
Bulma began to rub her hands up and down Vegeta's length, reveling in the feelings coursing through her body.  
  
Bulma: *Who knew it felt this good?*  
  
Bulma could feel something coming. She wanted to grasp onto it. She pushed Vegeta's hips forward and his length erupted, spilling seed all over his thighs and all over the Gravity Chamber's floor.  
  
Bulma: Woah...what a experience! It seems his body is weak when it comes to thins. I came so fast. But his mind has great control, automatically good control over his body!  
  
Bulma sat up and went to the shower in the Gravity Chamber. She washed and rinsed and stepped out. She dried herself with a towel and walked over to Vegeta's sticky pants.  
  
Bulma: No way I can put those on!  
  
Bulma searched the Gravity Chamber and found a place she'd store some extra clothes for Vegeta in case he needed them. She slipped some black training pants on and pushed the soiled one's aside. She stepped out of the Gravity Chamber and felt for her ki, it was low.  
  
Bulma: *I guess he finished*  
  
Bulma entered the kicthen and began to whip up somthing to eat.  
  
  
In Vegeta's room...........  
  
  
Vegeta laid on his back, still recovering from his 7th and final orgasm.  
  
Vegeta: The woman has it good!   
  
Vegeta all of a sudden felt hungry. He got up and tip toed over to Bulma's room for a fresh change of clothes. After making a mess, he went to the bathroom, with the clothes in his hands, he sat them down and took a shower. He scrubbed everything off of him. He felt good, for once. He dried with a towel, which was a change for him, since he always dried off using his ki, and slipped Bulma's clothes on. It wasn't something he'd wear, but she'd wear it. He went downstairs and saw Bulma cooking chicken stirfry with vegetables and rice. He blushed and sat down silently.  
  
Bulma was glad Vegeta couldn't see her face. Her face was as red as a beat.  
  
Bulma: *How will I be able to face him?*  
  
Bulma: Hey Vegeta, the dinner is almost done. You better pay attention, cause this is the only time you'll see yourself cooking!  
  
Vegeta hmphed and continued to wait patiently. Once dinner was done they ate in silence. They sat at the table, daring the other to make the first move, or utter the first word.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Bulma: Let's just try to go to sleep and forget this day okay.  
  
Vegeta: Why would I need to forget this day, other than me being stuck in a weak woman's body.  
  
Bulma debated wether to confess that she caught Vegeta red handed. Yeah he had something in his hands alright!  
  
Bulma: Think about it! I'm going to bed. C-ya.  
  
Bulma stood up and went upstairs to her room. She saw the mess Vegeta made trying to find clothes suitable to wear. She sighed and cleaned up. She snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep, prayig that the next world wouldn't be so twisted.  
  
Vegeta was left in the kitchen, alone, and tired.  
  
Vegeta: Yes woman, You have it good!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter 14! Woah the citrus is stinging my eyes! After this chapter, it's soft but it's worth the read! If you read the preview below, you can kinda tell that Bulma and Vegeta are little kids. Imagine what the little sweeties will get into! ^.^ Please review!!!!!!!!1 Review Review Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15  
Child's Play  
  
Bulma: Wow Vegeta you're cute.  
  
Vegeta: Was your voice this whiny as a child?  
  
Bulma: Were you always a ass as a kid?  
  
The Chibi Prince growled at that last remark.  
  
Vegeta: So where are we?  
  
Bulma: We're in West Capitol City. This is where I grew up.  
  
Vegeta: You're childhood. Great what fun that'll be.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta you'll like this. Welcome to my world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the prview! Stay tuned!!! 


	15. Child's Play Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 15  
Child's Play Part I  
  
  
Vegeta tossed and turned most of the night. Bulma's departing words still left an empression on him.  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
Bulma: Let's just try to go to sleep and forget this day okay.  
  
Vegeta: Why would I need to forget this day, other than me being stuck in a weak woman's body.  
  
Bulma: Think about it. I'm going to bed. C-ya.  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
Vegeta: *I may have had my fun, but I must put my goal ahead of me now. We must leave these stupid worlds and return home!*  
  
Vegeta froze in mid thought.  
  
Vegeta: *Did I just think of that god foresaken place as my home?*  
  
A shocked Vegeta drew the covers over his head and continue for some sleep. He would try to forget that day, what he did, what he felt, but he knew his intentions wouldn't be forgotten....  
  
  
~ morning ~  
  
  
Vegeta groaned in anger. He was tired, and soar in some places, still from his activities the day before.  
  
Vegeta: *I can't believe I'm still soar. Weak humans!*  
  
Vegeta's nose smelled breakfast, and he was hungry. Surely some food would distract them till they got to the next world. Vegeta swung his legs onto the side of the bed and stood up. He felt dizzy so he grasped onto the wall. Once he gained his balance he began to walk out of the room and down the steps.  
  
He found his usual place at the table and looked at Bulma still cooking things for the both of them. He looked at his body, he missed it. Yeah having a woman's body had it's pro's and a lot of con's, but it was his. He wanted to get out of this world and in the worst way.   
  
Bulma stepped up to him and handed him his plate of food. Appearently she had already eaten. She waiting for Vegeta to eat so they could go to the next world. She'd have her share of manliness for one day!   
  
Bulma: *He's eating faster than he usually does. Even though he eats incrdeibly fast as it is. He must really want to leave.*  
  
Bulma was brought out of her thought when she heard the clinging of silverwear hit the plate and the sound of a chair pushed back.  
  
Vegeta: Woman let's go now.  
  
Bulma: Thought you'd never ask!  
  
Bulma stood up and held out the remote, she pressed the button and closed her eyes. She thought if she continued to see the blinding light every time they went to another world, she'd go blind. The light engulfed their bodies and they were sent into the next world.  
  
  
~ Next world ~  
  
  
Vegeta was the first to wake. He sat up upon the hill he sat on and saw West Capitol City, only older in a way.  
  
Vegeta: *What the?*  
  
Vegeta looked at his hands thankful they wer ehis but they were smaller. Everything about him was smaller. He looked to his side and saw a sleeping lavender haired girl. She rolled over towards him and opened her blue eyes. Once she focused on the being infront of her she gasped.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta...is that you?  
  
Vegeta grunted and her surprise.  
  
Vegeta: Yes woman it's me!  
  
Bulma fell into a fit of laughter.  
  
Vegeta: What is it now?  
  
Bulma: You're voice sounds funny!  
  
Vegeta: Of course you ignoramus, we're children.  
  
It was true, the next world they had entered, they were children.   
Bulma: Wow Vegeta you're cute.  
  
Vegeta: Was your voice this whiny as a child?  
  
Bulma: Were you always a ass as a kid?  
  
The Chibi Prince growled at that last remark.  
  
Vegeta: So where are we?  
  
Bulma: We're in West Capitol City. This is where I grew up.  
  
Vegeta: You're childhood. Great what fun that'll be.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta you'll like this. Welcome to my world.  
  
Bulma ran down the hill and giggled happily. vegeta watched her prance around goofily.  
  
Vegeta: *I have a bad feeling about this. If we're in her past childhood, we're most likely going to go to...my past childhood. Her childhood is so carefree, I don't think she'll last in mine*  
  
Vegeta stood up and grunted, drawing Bulma's attention.  
  
Vegeta: Wo.....Girl! We must try to get this day over with. I'm starved, get me some food!  
  
Bulma growled at her new name!  
  
Bulma: Follow me.  
  
Bulma ran down the hill and ran towards a park. Vegeta floated behind. Something bruhed against hisleg. It was his tail. He didn't know what to feel. Even though it had been cut, it always felt like it was still attached to him, even though it was physically gone. Bulma turned to him saw his new furry friend.  
  
Bulma: ow Vegeta! I never forgot to see your tail! It's cute to!  
  
Vegeta: Stop saying that word!  
  
Bulma: What word.  
  
Vegeta slapped his forhead!  
  
Vegeta: That C-word.  
  
Bulma: You mean Cute?  
  
Vegeta growled and banged his head against a near by tree. Giving it a new dent.  
  
Bulma: Geez don't take it so badly! I'm going to get us some ice creame even though we don't have money.  
  
Vegeta: So yu're coming to the darkside and are about to steal?  
  
Bulma: No...I'm gonna be cute!  
  
Vegeta growled some more.  
  
Vegeta: How can you gain things for attractivness?  
  
Bulma: Watch. Just stay in the bushes.  
  
Bulma stepped out and walked towards a food cart. The man was fanning himself. It was really hot today.  
  
Bulma: Hiya mister?  
  
Mister: Hey kid what can I do for you?  
  
Bulma: I wanted a ice cream but it looks like you could use one to.  
  
Mister: Maybe I should have one.  
  
Bulma: Go ahead I bet you'll feel better.  
  
Mister...*okay* went inside the cart and grabbed two ice creams cones. He handed one to Bulma and Bulma's eyes lit up happily.  
  
Bulma: Oh could I have a hot dog please with everything on it to?  
  
Mister: Sure missy!  
  
Mister got a hot dog and piled everything, just as Bulma had asked. He handed it to Bulma.  
  
Mister: That'll be, $3.23.  
  
Bulma acted as though she was checking her pockets. She acted like she couldn't find the money. She began to whimper like a sad puppy.  
  
Mister: What's wrong missy?  
  
Bulma: *sniff* I....I...I don't have enough money? My mommy gave me money but It must have been stolened! *wahhhhh* And that hotdog was going to be for my brother. Mommy said he was a special child with dissabilities. I don't know what she means, but I still love my baby brother.  
  
Mister: That's a shame young lady! How about I let you have the ice creame and hotdog, on me.  
  
Bulma: Really?!  
  
Mister: Yeah! A cute little thing like you doesn't need to be sheding tears!  
  
Bulma: *sniff* Thankyou Mister.  
  
Bulma skipped away and ducked into the bushes. Vegeta saw everything. He was shocked.  
  
Bulma: Here you go, retarded baby brother!  
  
Bulma handed Vegeta the hotgod. He was very mad with the insult and how she got the food, and how she was right. He ate quickly and angrily.  
  
Bulma: Geta still mad at me?  
  
Vegeta growled and stood up from their seating place behind the bushes.  
  
Vegeta: Where will we go now?  
  
Bulma: I guess to my house?  
  
Vegeta: Oh hell no!   
  
Bulma: Why not?  
  
Vegeta: The other woman  
  
Bulma: Oh...you don't know mom from this time. Come on you'll like her. I promise.  
  
Bulma had already begun pulling Vegeta by his arm. He gave up and trailed behind. It wasn't like he had a place to be.  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
Bulma entered the house and called for her mother. Vegeta was worried.  
  
Vegeta: *What if the woman is annoying like the one I know. How can they be diffrent?*  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Bulma is that you dear?  
  
Bulma: Yeah mom, I uh.. brought home a friend.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Well bring your friend into the kitchen so I could get a better look of her.  
  
Bulma: Mom, my friend is a guy.  
  
They entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mrs. Briefs stood up from looking under the sink for floor cleansers.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I'm sorry. Why Bulma he's a cute one?  
  
Bulma: He is I didn't know?  
  
Vegeta began to growl low in his throat.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Bulma that's impolite. Introduce us.  
  
Vegeta kept staring at Mrs. Briefs crazily. Sge was so calm, and had a gentle sounding voice. He was amazed. What happened to the Mrs. Briefs he was famiular with?  
  
Bulma: Oh, Mom Vegeta, Vegeta Mom.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: It's nice to meet you Vegeta. You both home came just in time, I baked a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Bulma: Oh wow mom that's great!  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I'll go get them from the stove.  
  
The kitchen was huge so Mrs. Briefs walked to the otherside of the room. Vegeta leaned into Bulma.  
  
Vegeta: What is wrong with her?  
  
Bulma: 2 sylables. Rid-lin.  
  
Vegeta: Ridlin?  
  
Bulma: Yeah it's s drug that calms hyper active people.  
  
  
( A/N: I took Ridlin as a kid, aswell as saw a shrink. Did it help me.....NOOOOO! )  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs returned with a huge plate of cookies.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Dig in before your father gets his hands on them.  
  
Bulma grabbed a armful of cookies and piled them in front of her. She piled them in her mouth and gave vegeta the biggest grin. When she turned to look at her, she noticed Vegeta was still. He hadn't touched the cookies.  
  
Bulma: What's wrong with you Vegeta? Why haven't you touched the cookies?  
  
Vegeta: What the hell are cookies?  
  
Bulma fell over aniem style. She didn't think that Vegeta hadn't had sweets before.   
  
Bulma: Woah! You saiya-jins only eat meat! You carnivores! Cookies are...well..they taste really really good! They're warm and soft and....well... just try them.  
  
Bulma pushed a cookie towards Vegeta. He looked at it as if it were something from another planet. He poked a chocolate chip morsel. It was still warm so some chocolate got on his finger. He sniffedit then licked it. Once his taste buds registered with his brain he realised something.  
  
Vegeta: I....love...these...COOKIES!  
  
Vegeta took the plate, and I mean the whole plate and shoved the cookies, all the cookies in his mouth. Bulma stared at him with her eyes as saucers and her mouth hanging open in disbelief.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Bulma: You ate all the cookies!  
  
Vegeta: Is it my fault they taste good?  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Well I'm glad you liked them so much Vegeta. I made 5 extra batches with the extra time I had.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma: 5 extra batches....where?  
  
Mrs. Briefs pointed to the dining room. Bulma and Vegeta ran like there was no tommorow and looked at the dining room table. Bulma's father sat at the head of the table nibbling on one cookie. Even he was diffrent, he had black hair, with a few grey strands standing out.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta jumped on the table and eat animalistically the cookies.  
  
Dr. Briefs: What are these monsters?  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Dear they're only Bulma and her friend.  
  
Dr. Briefs: Well there eating like savages.  
  
Bulma: Daddy!  
  
Dr. Briefs: Princess I don't mind. I'll be getting back to work now.  
  
Dr. Briefs got up and exited the room. Mrs. Briefs also left to clean other areas of the house. Bulma had finished eatingone plate of cookies and was licking her lips happily. Vegeta on the other hand wolfed down the 4 other plates. Even he was content with the way things were turing out tonight.  
  
Bulma: Man that was great! How about we go for a swim?  
  
Vegeta: Swim? Where?  
  
Bulma: There's a pond in the back of the house. You've never seen it because there was a explosion caused by one of my dad's experiments and the pond was destroyed. It's really pretty it should be there now.  
  
Bulma hoped off the table and ran outside. Calling for Vegeta behind her. Vegeta hopped off and exited the home. He saw the pond, it was beautiful like Bulma said. He already saw Bulma testing the teperature of the water. Then she just jumped in. Splashing water on Vegeta. Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma: Stop being so uptight and jump in!  
  
Vegeta: Why?  
  
Bulma: Cause it's fun, that's why!  
  
Bulma came to the edge and grabbed a hold of Vegeta's leg. She tugged on his leg and pulled him in. Now that he was drenched, his hair was covering his face. He smacked his forhead and swept his hair back impatiently.  
  
Bulma: You look c-  
  
Vegeta: Don't you dare say that word!  
  
Bulma began to splash water on Vegeta! Angering him even more!  
  
Vegeta: Girl!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta engaged in a water wars. Bulma laughed happily, Vegeta was slightly amused. Then he felt something about to happen. He stoppped in the water while Bulma stared at him questioningly.  
  
Bulma: vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun Dun! What's Vegeta screaming about? The next chappie will be out in maybe a few hourse to 2-3 days. Oh boy! I'm beggin ya! Review like your life depends on it! Puhleeeze! Just review! It's not so hard! Press that button that at the bottom of the page, tell me what you think of the fic and be on your way! Geez! Ja ne' and Review!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 16  
Child's Play Part II  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked over Vegeta's scars. It had been 3 days now. They were healing, but more scars seemed to be showing up.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I don't know what's wrong with you vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: neither do I.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I don't know how you and Bulma survived!  
  
vegeta: neither do I!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pretty short for a preview, but it's what you get! Stay tuned!!! and Review! 


	16. Child's Play Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
Child's Play Part II  
  
  
  
~ Last time ~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta engaged in a water wars. Bulma laughed happily, Vegeta was slightly amused. Then he felt something about to happen. He stoppped in the water while Bulma stared at him questioningly.  
  
Bulma: vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On with the show.........  
  
  
  
Bulma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Everything seemed so silent. But now he knew if disaster and destruction also lived in mute. He had hurt so many people, but never had he had someone close to him be harmed other than his home planet.  
  
Never had he felt so weak. He was ashamed.  
  
Vegeta: *I shouldn't have been so engrossed in our game. I should have been able to do something!*  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The explosion would occur that night. The one Bulma mentioned only a few days ago. Vegeta braced himself for the explosion. It was tough, but he had been through things simular....not Bulma.  
  
( A/N: I'm the narrator for a while. This is just showing what happened. Even Vegeta doesn't know what happened in detail. This'll just be for the flashback. )  
  
Once the explosion ran it's course, Bulma and Vegeta laid in a dirt crater. Vegeta's eyes fluttered a little and he realised what happened. He tried to move and look around for Bulma. He rolled over behind him and saw Bulma on her side....very still.  
  
Vegeta: Woman...get up.  
  
Bulma stayed still.  
  
Vegeta crawled over and hovered over her body.  
  
Vegeta: Woman I said get up.  
  
Vegeta was to distraught to fel for her ki.   
  
Vegeta: *She's a mere human. Of course I could handle a blast like that, but she....*  
  
Vegeta nudged Bulma gently. Enough pressure to get the average person's attention, but Bulma didn't respond.  
  
Vegeta: Woman....Bulma....Bulma?!  
  
Vegeta couldn't register that Bulma was in bad shape. He continued to pursue the fact that Bulma couldn't hear him. He was going mad. He looked down at the dirt and only got angry. Mad. Upset. He shot his head back and howled the most saddest cry he had ever made. He never cried over anything. He noticed one small pearl of liquid going down his face. He touched it and looked at it as if he were in the cookie situation.  
  
Vegeta: I'm crying...*chuckles*...weak...and I'm crying...over a woman....a woman?  
  
Vegeta's sudden strength was ending. He kneeled down to the ground and joined Bulma at her side. He closed his eyes trying to stay focused on her little motionless face. He couldn't.  
  
Mrs. Briefs ran out of the house and looked into the crater. She screamed, whcih made Dr. Briefs run outside to. He saw the inside of the crater and ran down followed by Mrs. Briefs. He cradled Bulma's body and felt her pulse. It was so weak, he wasn't even sure if it was real. He held her close to him and ran out the crater and into the house towards the med lab. Mrs. Briefs held Vegeta's body closely. She trudged up the hill and made it into the house aswell. There's a small chance everyone could survive.  
  
~ end of flashback ~  
  
  
Vegeta sat on the chair in the med lab. Due to his small childlike body, the crash did more then drain his energy and make some bruises. He hadn't talked to anybody in hours. The hell happened hours ago. He concentrated on the tiles of the floor. Determined to clear his head and feel a little at ease. He can't be to mad at himself. Bulma was okay, but in bad shape. Vegeta didn't have anymore senzu beans. He gave his lest one to Bulma when she got hit by a car many worlds back. Vegeta felt like a mummy in his bandages.   
  
He looked like a candle. The flame like hair standing at the top. He glanced over to Bulma who was in the bed beside him. He felt guilt everytime he laid his eyes on her body. Mrs. Briefs came inside to check on the children.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Vegeta...you should say something at least. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save her.   
  
Vegeta's eyes stayed at the floor.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I give up, say something...try to...okay?  
  
Vegeta continued to stare at the floor. He wished Mrs. briefs would leave. He just wanted to be alone. Yes Bulma was at his side, but not in check like he. When he heard the click of the door, he stood up and went back towards his bed. He had some strangth. He pushed the bed a little closer to Bulma. He climbed in it and leaned back against the pillows. He felt so tired. He closed his eyes and decided to regain his strangth.  
  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
( A/N: Me again! :P Anywho, You may think this is the mushiest chapter you've ever read. Vegeta's never felt sorry about himself. No one has seen his emotions yet so don't think he is becoming weak. He is still strong keeping those feelings to himself. As I was saying, there is a very very very very very small bond forming between Bulma and Vegeta. It's microscopic okay? Bulma's gonna communicate to Vegeta in his dream. Remember it's very very very very very very small! Okay? )  
  
Darkness, no surroundings, no sound, no nothing. He held up his hands. He had his adult body. This was his world. Many a night had he seen thins area of his existsnce. Darkness, silent solitude. He was alone. He had liked it that way for a very long time, but now...he was sick of being alone. Then he felt a gentle whisper.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta turned behind him and saw nothing. He heard her, and felt her presence. He tried to say something but his lips and throat were immobile. He fell to the ground silently screaming.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, it's okay, you'r silent for a reason. I must make this quick. I maybe in bad shape now, but get some more senzu beans from Korrin. He should have some. Be nice to him. Also, the accident was partly my fault, I should'ev considered if the explosion could've happened tonight or not. Once I'm okay, I'll repair the remote. It was damaged, but try to find the salvaged pieces if possible. Vegeta if we stay in this for to long, things may happen. May it be negative or positive. Take care and good luck.  
  
Her whisper died and Vegeta was granted the gift to scream again.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
~ End Dream ~  
  
  
Vegeta shot out of his bed quickly. He was sweating and his breathing was hard. Vegeta glanced over to Bulma.   
  
Vegeta: Could that have really happened?  
  
Mrs. Briefs: What could've happened?  
  
Vegeta noticed Mrs. Briefs presence and wished he kept his trap shut.  
  
Vegeta: Nothing.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Well it's good to hear you tailking. I'm here to take the bandages off.   
  
Mrs. Briefs stepped up to Vegeta. She was absolutely amazed about Vegeta's recovery. She didn't ask questions. She knew Vegeta was diffrent, but she said nothing. Bulma came home with lots of things, Vegeta was no diffrent.  
  
( A/N: I'm assuming Bulma's curriosity as a child drove her to bringing home things that were strange or weird. O.o )  
  
Vegeta sat up so Mrs. Briefs could take the bandages off better. The room became silent. Both Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta got caught up in their own thoughts. The bandages were off the upper part of his body.  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked over Vegeta's scars. It had been 3 days now. They were healing, but more scars seemed to be showing up.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I don't know what's wrong with you vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Neither do I.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I don't know how you and Bulma survived!  
  
Vegeta: Neither do I!  
  
Mrs. Briefs could tell Vegeta wanted some time alone. She through the bandages away and left the room quietly. Vegeta heard the click of the door closing and jumped out of the bed. He landed on his feet and checked his reflexes. He did some kicks, a few punches then glanced to Bulma.  
  
Vegeta: *Did she really say those words to me? Or was it something else*  
  
Vegeta shook off his wonder and snuck out the med lab. He tip toed down the hallway and snuck outside.The crater was still there, but cememnt trucks surrounded the area. Appearently Dr. Briefs was going to fill the crater with cement, to make the new lab. Vegeta stepped inside the crater and looked around. Looking for pieces to the Remote was his main goal. He saw the button that Bulma's dainty finger had pressed so many a time. He grabbed it and glanced onto the other side of the crater, there was a antenna there and a few wires off to the side. Then he saw the back of the remote. He gathered the pieces in his arms and levitated out of the crater and into the house. He snuck back to the med lab and placed the pieces underneath his pillow. He snuck back outside and shot towards Korrins' tower.  
  
  
~ Korrins Tower ~  
  
  
Korrin was wattering some of his flowers that were out on the patio.   
  
Korrin: Another beautiful day, so peaceful.  
  
Then he heard a crash behind him. He knew who it was.  
  
Korrin: Yajarobe!!!!!  
  
Yajarobe peeked his head from out of the kitchen with a innocent look on his face.  
  
Korin: What did you do now?  
  
Yajarobe: I don't know what's with you and you're fridge, but stop piling the food on hgh shelfs!  
  
Korrin sighed tiredly.  
  
Korrin: Don't you have a home with worrying parents?  
  
Yajarobe: No.  
  
Korrin slapped his head irritatedly. Then he heard a wooshing sound. He wondered if that was Yajarobe.   
  
( A/N : I don't know if Yajarobe is younger than Bulma and Vegeta or not. He's only here for comedy relief! :P )  
  
Vegeta landed on the patio scaring the life out of the pudgy juvenile.  
  
Yajarobe:...You can fly...are you some kind of alien or something?  
  
Vegeta: Pathetic! Even in the past you're a fat blob!  
  
Yajarobe: I'm not fat. I have a special condition.  
  
Vegeta: Is Suffing your face a condition?  
  
That comment made Korrin snicker quietly.  
  
Yajarobe: No respect!  
  
Korrin: What may I do for you?  
  
Vegeta: I need some senzu beans.  
  
Korrin: What would a kid need them for?  
  
Vegeta didn't want to bother saying anything, but Bulma said to be nice. He coyuld tell that if he were his average self, he wouldn't get what he wanted, well in this situation.  
  
Vegeta: *sigh* My friend is injured...*takes big breath to calm self* and I NEED the beans to make her *slightly lose control* feel better....*gulp* *whisper*Please?  
  
Korrin: What was that last part? I couldn't hear you?  
  
Vegeta: *growls* *whisper's louder* Please?  
  
Korrin: What was that last part? I still couldn't hear you?  
  
Vegeta: *screams* PLEASE GIVE ME THE DAMN BEANS FOR MY FRIEND!!!  
  
Korrin: Yikes kid, you were gonna bust my ear drums!  
  
Vegeta was panting from frustration. Never in his life had he had to subject himself to ask for anything.  
  
Korrin: Here.  
  
Korrin handed Vegeta a small pouch. vegeta stared at them like 'This is it?' Vegeta walked to the patio and shot for Capsule Corp.  
  
Yajarobe: Man that kid was freaky.  
  
Korrin: Oh and like you're no diffrent?  
  
Yajarobe: Shut up!  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
Vegeta re-entered the med lab with the small pouch. He closed the door behind him and stepped up to Bulma. He reached inside the pouch and grabbed a senzu bean, he didn't know how to give it to her. He simply decided to just push it inside her mouth, which he did. He waited for atleast 3 minutes. The bean had to dissolve in her mouth. Vegeta saw Bulma's eyes flutter open andher try to sit up. Vegeta helped Bulma take her casts and bandages off.   
  
Bulma: Woah, did I think happened really happen?  
  
Vegeta: yeah.  
  
Bulma: We gotta get out of here Vegeta. If we stay in this portal any longer something bad might happen.  
  
Vegeta: Like this?  
  
Vegeta showed Bulma a scar on his knee.  
  
Bulma: So....?  
  
Vegeta: This scar didn't come from the explosion. It showed up just today.  
  
Bulma: Oh My God! If we stay in a portal to long, we may aquire scars and any other things to ourselves because we're becoming part of the world. It like if we were really part of this world, this is what would happen.  
  
Vegeta: So you're saying that if we were part of this world, I'd be getting hurt on a regular basis?  
  
Bulma: yeah.  
  
Vegeta: That sucks.  
  
Bulma: I know, but on to bigger issues. Where are the pieces of the remote?  
  
Vegeta: Over here.  
  
Bulma hopped out of the bed. Vegeta lifted his pillow, but the pieces weren't there.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: I swear I put them under here.  
  
Bulma: We gotta find them.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta rushed out of the med lab and into Dr. Briefs library.  
  
( A/N : Yeah I bet he has a library to himself! )  
  
Dr. Briefs was sitting in his chair reading a book by the fire.  
  
Bulma: dad, Vegeta had some things under his pillow, do you know where they could've gone?  
  
Dr. Briefs: yeah I know where they are....Bulma? You're awake?  
  
Bulma: Of course daddy, now tell me where the pieces of the remote are please.  
  
Dr. Briefs: you're mother threw them away.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta: WHAT?????  
  
Dr. Briefs: I'm kidding, she handed them to me and I repaired it.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta: WHAT?????  
  
Bulma: But you don't know what that thing really is.  
  
Dr. Briefs: Yes I do.  
  
Vegeta: What is it then.  
  
Dr. Briefs: It's a control to a radio control car right?  
  
( A/N: Pretend radio control cars were around back then )  
  
Bulma: Uh...Yeah, thanks for repairing it for Vegeta. Can we have it?  
  
Dr. Briefs: Sure.  
  
Dr. briefs handed Bulma and Vegeta the remote. Bulma ran out of the room followed by Vegeta, leaving Dr. Briefs feeling puzzeled.   
  
  
~ inside the med lab ~  
  
  
Bulma had retrieved a small screw driver and began to undo the work her father did. It wasn't much to do only switch a few wires around.  
  
Bulma: There all done.  
  
Vegeta: Finnaly we can leave.  
  
Bulma: I'm gonna miss my childhood. You gotta admit Vegeta, you liked my childhood right?  
  
Vegeta: Press the button woman?  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Woman!!!11  
  
Bulma: Okay!  
  
Bulma pressed the button with a pouty lip. She still wasn't sure if the remote would work correctly. There was only one way to tell. The light popped up and began to engulf their bodies. Where would they be next?  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
That's chapter 16! I think it's pretty obvious where they're going next. The long awaited chapter of Vegeta's childhood will be next. The chapter was about the most mushiest ever. But it was for a reason like I said earlier.   
  
If you're wondering where the lemon is be pacient. It won't be for another 5-7 chapters. You think you can hold out that long? You should be able to survive. Please review this chapter and all the other chapters, and all my other fics....Please? *sticks out lower lip* Thankyou! Ja ne' and review!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 17  
Child's Play Part III  
  
  
Bulma: Are all Saiya-jins this Barbaric?  
  
Vegeta: Silence, you're a mere human! You don't understand the significance of power!  
  
Bulma: Whatever, how are you gonna protect me?  
  
Vegeta: Do I have to protect you?  
  
Bulma: Yes!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Fine then, you're gonna have to be one of my slaves then!  
  
Bulma: What! Can't I be your playmate?  
  
Vegeta fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Never had he heard a more clueless and funny suggestion. then his laughter stopped and a tal figure approached the young kids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Intresting! That's the preview! Stay tuned!!! 


	17. Child's Play Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
Child's Play Part III  
  
  
( A/N: Yeah Vegeta was off of Vegetasei by the time he was 6 or 7 years old, but just for the chapter the planet still exists? Okay? Good! )  
  
  
  
Bulma: *Please let it work...Please let it work...Oh Kami Please let it work*  
  
Bulma chanted that the remote was correctly fixed. Dr. Briefs had helped out a little by piecing the broken pieces together, luckily Bulma remembered the wiring that the remote was before the explosion.   
  
Bulma still felt slightly guilty that the explosion ever occured, with her and Vegeta in it. Yes it may not have done much damage to Vegeta, but her injuries almost put her and Vegeta in danger.   
  
The light dissipated and Bulma lifted her head. She was on her back, she was on a bed, a rather large bed. She sat up and looked around. Vegeta hadn't opened his eyes yet, but they were children. That was appearent.   
  
Bulma: *This room is huge! Where are we?*  
  
Bulma began to rub Vegeta's arm to wake him.  
  
Bulma: Enjoying the nap Princey?  
  
Vegeta growled at his new name/insult. Once he registered that they were in a new world, he sat up and looked around.  
  
Vegeta: Just as I thought......  
  
Bulma: What did you think vegeta? I'm surprised you think at all?  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma and grinned evily.  
  
Bulma: *Uh oh, he knows something I don't know*  
  
Bulma gulped and decided to stop her chuckling and investigate their area.  
  
Bulma: Um...Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Hmmmmm?  
  
Bulma: *He sounds to pleasent.*  
  
Bulma: Uh...by any small chance, would you know where we are?  
  
Vegeta: Actually woman I do. You're on my king size bed, in my room, on Vegetasei.  
  
Bulma: Oh..... VEGETASEI?  
  
Bulma hopped out the bed and ran to the window. His window was huge, everything in that room was huge, everything was made...for a prince. She saw space pods flying past doing their duties of the day along with the stars and darkness of space.   
  
( A/N: If I'm correct, Vegetasei has no colorful sky like earth. If any of you have seen 'Bardock Father of Goku', it shows scens of Vegetasei, and I don't remember seeing a sky, just space. If you object, I don't give a rat's ass! :) )  
  
Bulma turned around and gulped at Vegeta again. Making her fear very evident to the grinning prince.  
  
Vegeta What was that about me not thinking regularly.  
  
Bulma crawled back over to the bed and began banging her head against the end post.  
  
Bulma: Why did this have to happen to me?  
  
Bulma screamed to herself aswell as Vegeta. She felt utterly misserable. Yes her childhood was the better, but what about vegeta's? Violence, blood, Saiya-jins? Oh sure she could be in a room with Goku and Gohan and Vegeta, but being on a planet with millions and or even billions of saiya-jins who are not as sweet as Goku was something to fear about.  
  
Bulma gave up the hopes of fainting or gaining a concussion and crawled back on the bed. She stared at her lap, after so long of being on this trip with Vegeta, she was scared. Anything could happen to her. One she was human, Two she was Female, and Three, she was weak. All faults that could get her killed in her new enviornment. She felt like she was going to break down. A tear slowly slid dow her cheek. She didn't want vegeta to see, but he was bound to discover the liquid pearl rolling down her cheek and into her lap eventually.  
  
Vegeta: Girl, why the tears?  
  
Bulma: *sniff* Argh! I never thought I'd ask you for anything *sniff*...Vegeta, you gotta protect me. I mean anything could happen to me, your childhood's not all great.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma: Well I mean, I don't know for sure, but anything's likely to happen to me. You gotta help me Vegeta, please....  
  
Bulma wanting t be convincing as possible placed her head in Vegeta's lap and cried harder.  
  
Bulma: *This guy's gotta have a weak spot somewhere*  
  
It was working, Vegeta was getting weak.   
  
Vegeta: Of course I'd protect you girl.  
  
Bulma: *snif* Really?  
  
Vegeta: Of course, only on a few conditions?  
  
Bulma: Huh? Conditions?  
  
Vegeta: Yes, once we get out of this slow variation trip of the 7 levels of hell, I want the Gravity Chamber repaired daily., large meals, and respect, and anything else I can think of.  
  
Bulma: *Why me?*  
  
Bulma: Fine then, I give up!  
  
Vegeta: Is it a deal Chibi Onna?  
  
Bulma: *sigh* *gulp* Yes.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta shook on it. Vegeta tightened his grip making sure Bulma truly understood the deal. Bulma sat up and collapsed on the bed. Vegeta considered the respect thing. The chances of Bulma giving him respect wether it be a promise or not was very slim.   
  
Vegeta jumped off the bed and stood in the mirror. He was torn up clothes, rags basically.  
  
Vegeta: I can't be looking like this!  
  
Vegeta stepped up to his closet and found some armor for himself to wear. He turned to Bulma who was kicking her legs in mid air in utter bordome.  
  
Vegeta: *Things will be much more livlier. I know that for a fact!*  
  
Vegeta through his clothes on the bed, Bulma specifically and began to undress. Once Bulma removed the clothes from her sight and saw what Vegeta was doing she screamed.  
  
Vegeta: What is it woman?  
  
Bulma: Can't you dress in private?  
  
Vegeta: Privacy? Woman this is my room. And besides, Saiya-jin's don't have modesty towards other. I have no shame in my body.   
  
Bulma continued to cover her eyes and shake her head in disbelief. Vegeta grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked in the mirror once more and levitated up. He saw his legs and knees.  
  
Vegeta: Their gone.  
  
Bulma: What's gone Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Uncover your eyes you fool!  
  
Bulma pushed her two fingers over to make a 'V' shape and saw Vegeta examining himself.  
  
Vegeta: In the last world, I had scraped, scabs, and scars on my knees.  
  
Bulma: Remember how I said that if we're in a world to long, we'll aquaire things to ourselves, that if we were really part of that world, we would have had?  
  
Vegeta just stood there. ( A/N: I hope you understood that. There's more detail in the last chapter if you don't understand* )  
  
Vegeta hmphed, smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma: What, Geta relieved his boo boo's are gone?  
  
Vegeta growled Bulma's sweet smile away.  
  
Vegeta: I'll be taking a shower, stay here.  
  
Bulma: What if something happens?  
  
Vegeta: I doubt anything will happen.  
  
Vegeta went into his bathroom that joined his room and slammed the door. Bulma heard the water come on and stared out into the vastness of space.  
  
Bulma: * I hope he really protects me *  
  
20 minutes into the shower, Bulma was cleaning her nails when a knock came to the door. Bulma jumped up and began to run around the room. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Nappa: Prince Vegeta, are you in there?  
  
Bulma: *Oh crap!*  
  
Bulma went to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently.  
  
Vegeta: What is it woman, I'm busy!  
  
Bulma: Somebody's at the door.  
  
vegeta could sense Bulma's uneasiness. He growled softly to himself and turned the water off. He stepped out, with the towel around his waist for Bulma's sake, his hair down, and opened the door.  
  
Vegeta: Nappa you fool! I've told you many times that if you come to my quaters, it had better be for a good reason!  
  
Nappa: It is sire, you're father wishes to speak with you. He says it's important.  
  
Vegeta: Any important quotes that will phase me?  
  
Nappa cleared his throat.  
  
Nappa: Only this one...*King Vegeta's voice* Make sure that insolent brat gets his ass down here in 10 minutes or it's your head up his ass! *goes back to normal voice*  
  
Vegeta: Hmmm, he's threatening you aswell as insulting me. It must be important, tell the ass I'll be there and that I'm taking my sweet time.  
  
Nappa: Very well sire.  
  
Nappa glanced into the room and saw Bulma on the bed staring into outer space.  
  
Nappa: *He's to young for a mate!*  
  
Nappa: Um sire, who is she?  
  
Vegeta: My bussiness is none of your concern, but if you must know, she's a new slave I took the honorship of. Go away.  
  
Nappa: Yes s...  
  
Vegeta slammed the door in Nappa's face, not giving the burrly man enough time to step back, protect his nose, or finish his sentence. In all her life, Bulma had never seen a child back talk to man. Maybe Chi Chi to Master Roshi, but....never like this.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the bathroom only to walk backwards to notice Bulma's black face and open mouth. he snapped his fingers and brought her back to reality.  
  
Bulma: Huh?  
  
Vegeta: You looked stupid.  
  
Bulma: Are all Saiya-jins this Barbaric?  
  
Vegeta: Silence, you're a mere human! You don't understand the significance of power!  
  
Bulma: Whatever, how are you gonna protect me?  
  
Vegeta: Do I have to protect you?  
  
Bulma: Yes!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Fine then, you're gonna have to be one of my slaves then!  
  
Bulma: What! Can't I be your playmate?  
  
Vegeta fell on the floor laughing hysterically. Never had he heard a more clueless and funny suggestion. then his laughter stopped and a tall figure approached the young kids. Vegeta growled low but stood up.  
  
King Vegeta: I heard you're little response from Nappa brat, and I couldn't wait the minutes I was actually going to give your sorry ass to see me. Who is she?  
  
Vegeta: A new slave, why do you care?  
  
King Vegeta: Curiousity is all. When Nappa told me what he thought she was first I had to see the thing for myself.  
  
Bulma growled at how the king referred to her existence.  
  
Vegeta: And what did the oaf assume the gril was.  
  
King Vegeta: A considerable mate, but she is unacceptable. She's not saiya-jin and she's weaker than a certain brat we sent off to space to purge a planet a few moments ago.  
  
Bulma: *That must have been Goku!*  
  
Vegeta: She's no mate. She's my slave, servant, whatever you may want to call her.  
  
King Vegeta: And what does she do?  
  
Vegeta: The definition of slave is : One bound in servitude as the property of a person or household. She is my property. She will serve me. Keep the room clean, do my clothes, and worship the gound I walk on.  
  
Bulma: *Why was I born?*  
  
King vegeta: Very well then. I'll let you have you're little thing or whatever, but hurry on with your training. If you don't get strong, you won't be a chalenge to me once it's time for you to defeat me!  
  
Bulma: *Barbarians!*  
  
Vegeta: I will defeat you father!  
  
Bulma: *He seems like he never left here. Does he remember that all this power of his will be gone in a few hours? His ego is the highest I've ever seen*  
  
King Vegeta: Nappa is waiting for you in the Trainig room.  
  
King vegeta was preparing to take his leave.  
  
Vegeta: I'll be there momentarily. I must get dressed.  
  
King Vegeta hmphed and slammed the door after he left.  
  
Bulma: So that's the ass I assume you hate?  
  
Vegeta: Yes. I'll be training with Nappa. It's the most fun I'll be gatting in a long while. Stay here and clean up the place. Food will be brought when I come back for lunch.  
  
Vegeta slipped on his armour and checked himself in the mirror.  
  
Bulma: Seriously Vegeta, what if something happens while you're gone?!  
  
Vegeta: Nothing will happen. No one is allowed in here without my permision. As long as you don't go exploring and you stay here, you'll be fine.  
  
Vegeta stepped up to the door and gave one last look to Bulma. He could still see the uneasiness in her eyes.  
  
vegeta: Nothing will happen. If I make a silly human promise, will that sufice?  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up slowly. Vegeta shrugged off his care and left. Bulma decided to think of things to do.  
  
  
~ Later on in the day ~  
  
  
Vegeta was a little dissapointed that he had to cover up his true power, but alteast he was fighting a somewhat worthy appointment. He wasn't going to complain. He had been training for a total of 7 hours so far, and he wasn't tired, al though they had to stop occasionally for Nappa to catch his breath.  
  
Nappa: This is the longest I've seen you train sire.  
  
Vegeta: I'll be generous and end our training session today. You need rest, your getting slow.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his towel and was on his way out the door when he turned his head right and felt his father's ki.  
  
King Vegeta: You're holding back boy!  
  
Vegeta: I have a heart.  
  
King Vegeta: Oh Please!   
  
Vegeta: I'll be going now.  
  
King Vegeta pushed his leg infront of the little prince keeping him from moving.  
  
Vegeta: Out of the way old man!  
  
King Vegeta: You're diffrent some how. I'll find out!  
  
Vegeta: Whatever are you talking about?  
  
Vegeta pushed King Vegeta's leg away as if it were nothing which really surprised the king. Vegeta strode down the hallway and to his room.  
  
King Vegeta: *I will find out you're little secret brat! I assure you!*  
  
  
~ Vegeta's room ~  
  
  
Bulma laid on her back. She had been feeling a bad kind of funny a while ago. She took some medicene she had with her, but expected it to work by now. Her skin hurt, the surface really. She was hungry, very hungry and was begining to feel weak. Vegeta entered the room and saw her bordome.  
  
Vegeta: Didn't you find something to do?  
  
Bulma: Not really. You're room is realitivily neat and I haven't been feeling all that good.  
  
Vegeta: *That's strange*  
  
There was a knock at the door and a large tray of food was brought in. Bulma's eyes lit up. Once the servant left, Bulma jumped on the food so fast. A large sweat drop was on the side of Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, what the hell?  
  
In between mouthfuls, Bulma was able to reply.  
  
Bulma: *smack* Oh man! I was so hungry! I mean, woah!   
  
Vegeta: You're eating as much as a saiya-jin.  
  
Bulma: Well I can't help it. I....  
  
Bulma fainted with a chicken leg still in her mouth.  
  
Vegeta: Woman?  
  
Vegeta noticed her faintness andgrowled to himself.  
  
Vegeta: What is wrong with you?  
  
Vegeta lifted Bulma up and placed her in the bed.  
  
Vegeta: *If she stays like this maybe I can stay a day longer. It couldn't hurt*  
  
Vegeta snickered to himself and decided to turn in himself.  
  
  
~ Next morning ~  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked over to Bulma. He slipped out of bed quietly and tiptoed towards the door. He heard her cough weakly and stop in his tracks.  
  
Vegeta: *She must be more ill than I thought.*  
  
vegeta went back towards Bulma. She was sweating profusely and was pale. She had underlines under her eyes and was coughing every once in a while. Vegeta winced at the sight of her. When he heard Nappa at the door he left slowly, like debating as if he should stay or not. He opened the door and stepped out and ignored Nappa's blumbering.  
  
  
~ hours later ~  
  
  
For the most part Bulma took up Vegeta's thinking. He wasn't to clouded that he had trouble with Nappa, but he was disturbed.  
  
Vegeta: That's it!  
  
Nappa stopped his kicking in mid air.  
  
Nappa: What my prince?  
  
Vegeta levitated to the ground, gripping his fists in anger towards himself.  
  
Vegeta: Nappa, I'm taking a break, don't question anything.  
  
Nappa was going to object but as Vegeta said, he didn't say anything. Vegeta past his father and headed towards his room. When he saw her now he was at a all time low.  
  
Bulma was thinning out. She had deep blue and purple marks on her body, as if somebody was beating her. Whip marks adorning her arms. And it looked like her neck was slightly strangled. Bulma looked horrible. Vegeta tried to shake Bulma awake.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, who did this to you?  
  
Bulma: *cough*...no one...was here Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta snapped his eyes open, she was getting marks on her body like the average slave would have. If this world were really real, she would have been beaten on a regular basis. Hoping he wasn't right, he took a senzu bean and gently pushed it into Bulma's mouth. He waited like 10 minutes but the bean hadn't taken effect, this was for real.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta....I wanted to tell you....that we had to go....but I've never seen...you so happy.  
  
Vegeta: Stop caring for others. That's the most important rule I've learned. Where's the remote.  
  
King Vegeta: My My, I must have taught you well if that's your main rule.  
  
Vegeta: father!  
  
King Vegeta: You want this remote? Beat me.  
  
vegeta unleashed his true power. He knocked the wind out of his father, then kicked him in the head sending him into the bathroom. Vegeta grabbed the remote abd pressed the button. King vegeta stalked out only to be greeted by nothing.   
  
King vegeta: Where did that brat go?  
  
  
~ In the light ~  
  
  
Vegeta: *I'm sorry woman. Atleast I beated my father like I always wanted as a child. We both got what we desired in our childhoods.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter 17! Intresting ne? Bulma got to swim in the pond she loved as a child aswell as prove tha her childhood was a blast. And Vegeta got to blast his father. Getting back on track folks! Please review! Next chappie will be intresting aswell.  
  
I concluded that this story will probably never end. In the begining I thought they're would be the lemon, then they'd return home and it be the end. But I have plans for this fic! I'll tell ya! Seriously, you'll see B/V in situations you never thought possible. Ja ne' and Raview Dammit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Time...  
  
Chapter 18  
Candyland  
  
  
Bulma looked around. There was so much candy here, it would make someone with diabetes faint, or the average sick. But her body still felt young and juvenile, due to the last world they were in. She felt energized, probably because of the senzu bean Vegeta gave her before they left.  
  
Bulma sat up and saw a naked Vegeta in a field of strawberry lolli pops. Bulma gulped and looked down. She was naked aswell.  
  
Bulma: Well this sucks, I'm feeling young, but I have my grown-up body and I'm naked....Okay?  
  
Vegeta noticed that Bulma was naked and covered himself quickly.  
  
Bulma: Geez Vegeta, I thought Saiya-jin's didn't have modesty!  
  
Vegeta: We don't have modesty!  
  
Vegeta wasn't hiding his manhood for modesty's sake. He was hiding his arousal. Looking at Bulma's naked body brough back all to familar memories!  
  
Vegeta: Shit!  
  
Vegeta: *Well atleast it isn't beaten and battered*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Intresting! That's the preview! Stay tuned!!! 


	18. Candyland!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 18  
Candyland!  
  
  
Bulma sat up and rubbed her sore head. Bulma looked around. There was so much candy here, it would make someone with diabetes faint, or the average sick. But her body still felt young and juvenile, due to the last world they were in. She felt energized, probably because of the senzu bean Vegeta gave her before they left.  
  
Bulma sat up and saw a naked Vegeta in a field of strawberry lolli pops. Bulma gulped and looked down. She was naked aswell.  
  
Bulma: Well this sucks, I'm feeling young, but I have my grown-up body and I'm naked....Okay?  
  
Vegeta noticed that Bulma was naked and covered himself quickly.  
  
Bulma: Geez Vegeta, I thought Saiya-jin's didn't have modesty!  
  
Vegeta: We don't have modesty!  
  
Vegeta wasn't hiding his manhood for modesty's sake. He was hiding his arousal. Looking at Bulma's naked body brough back all to familar memories!  
  
Vegeta: Shit!  
  
Vegeta: *Well atleast it isn't beaten and battered*  
  
Bulma noticed Vegeta's hungry stares and covered herself.  
  
Bulma: Stare at something else Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: Why should I advert my eyes from your hideous body?  
  
Bulma: You're not making any sense. How about this, we don't want to see each other naked right?  
  
Vegeta: *No* Yes  
  
Bulma: We'll run in diffrent directions and find things to put on ourselves.  
  
Vegeta: Agreed.  
  
Bulma: Ready....1...2...3!  
  
Bulma jumped up and ran towards a collection of trees. Vegeta ran the other way towards taffy and fruit roll-up like candy. (A/N: I don't know the term for the candy! )  
  
Bulma: Vegeta! We'll meet when we're clothed.  
  
Bulma's yelling was more than enough to irritate Vegeta's sensetive ears. Vegeta grunted and walked deeper in the sick area of taffy. Bulma on the other hand explored. The trees she was near were peperment patties.  
  
Bulma: Luckily there still covered.  
  
Bulma grabbed a ton of peperment patties and used the wrappers to make her outfit. She used smaller pieces of the plastic wrap to bind the bigger pieces of plastic together.  
  
  
~ other side of area ~  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself, how was he going to find clothing? He could walk around naed, if he weren't aroused.   
  
Vegeta: Stupid Hormones.  
  
Vegeta's mutters were silenced when he was what he could use as a clothing substitute.  
  
Vegeta: * A little old fashioned, but it gets the job done.  
  
  
  
~ 1/2 hour later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma stood patiently out in the open for her companion to arrive.   
  
Bulma: Where is he?.....VEGETA!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma's screaming was so loud, it made the tootsie roll owls fly away. But she didn't care.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, stop you're freakish yelling!  
  
Bulma turned her head only to collapse to the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
Vegeta: What the hell is wrong with you now?  
  
Bulma: Wong with me? Ha! What's up with the sweet skirt?  
  
Vegeta found some fruit roll-ups and made it into a skirt. Simular to a scotish kilt.  
  
Vegeta: If you must know, my culture also wore these in the very begining. So stop your ridiculous display and stand up!  
  
Bulma: *wipes away tears* Uh..Ok...  
  
Bulma stood up only to fall back down again.  
  
Vegeta: What now?  
  
Bulma: Okay....I can kinda let the kilt thing slide, but of all things to use?  
  
Vegeta: What's wrong with this sweet paper?  
  
Bulma: It's transparent.  
  
Bulma could see everything Vegeta had to offer. Vegeta noticed this and cursed to himself in his native tounge.  
  
Bulma: Sweet Ass!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up!  
  
Bulma: ....Okay...I'll stop...for a while.  
  
Bulma continued to catch her breath. Vegeta continued to growl to himself. His head turned quickly when he heard a noise simular to that of stampeding.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, what's wrong?  
  
Vegeta: I hear something in a large number making it's way towards us.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped towards a bush. It rustled and moved quietly.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta.....  
  
Vegeta: Hush!  
  
The rustling bush ceased, and a little purple head popped out.  
  
Vegeta: What the?  
  
The purple head continued to peak out of it's hiding place. It was about the most innocent thing Vegeta had ever seen. Once he heard Bulma's 'awwing' and girly noises, he registered with reality. To him, anything was a enemy.  
  
Vegeta: *look's can be decieving*  
  
The purple thing came up to Bulma and jumped into her lap. Automatically she fell in love with it.  
  
Bulma: Ah! Vegeta! Isn't it cute?  
  
Vegeta shuddered in disgust. After he saw the purple thing kiss Bulma's cheek it stepped down and walked towards Vegeta. Vegeta backed away, he was being very cautious.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, it won't bite.  
  
Vegeta growled and stoppe his movements. He held out his hand and let the thing jump in his hand. In the back of his mind he was cursing this sick and cuddly looking thing. The purple thing sniffed Vegeta's hand.  
  
Vegeta: *What's this thing doing?*  
  
The purple thing began licking Vegeta's palm. Appearently Vegeta forgot to wash the fruit roll-up residue off his hands.  
  
Bulma: Ah how cute.  
  
Vegeta: Disgusting!  
  
The purple thing must've really enjoyed his licking, because he began to gnaw at Vegeta's hand, and suddenly gave a huge bite.  
  
Vegeta: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma: I stand corrected, I guess it will bite.  
  
Vegeta tried to shake the purple thing off of him. Vegeta beat the thing into the ground and the thing began to whimper.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta you didn't have to do that!  
  
Vegeta: Yes I did. In fact i enjoyed it.  
  
The purple thing stood up and continued to smile. Vegeta's growling started all over again. The purple thing retreated back to the bushes and dissapeared.  
  
Bulma: There are you happy Vegeta, you scared the little guy off.  
  
The purple thing reurned, only with a few companions.  
  
Bulma: Ah! More cute thingies!  
  
Vegeta: Why me?  
  
the original purple thing spoke to the others and pointed to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: *What's he up to?*  
  
Once the purple thing stopped talking, the other's snapped there heads in Vegeta's direction. They smiled evily, showing off there, rather sharp teeth.  
  
Vegeta: Um.....woman?  
  
the purple things jumped on Vegeta's torso and below. It appeared that they were eating his kilt.  
  
Vegeta: No anything but this!  
  
The purple things accidentally bit a little close on his thighs and close to his length.  
  
Vegeta: *Please don't let them bite, please don't let them bite, Please don't let them bite*  
  
Vegeta's chanting ceased when he noticed the little burps coming from the little purple things. He opened his eyes and noticed aswell that they were off of him. He wiped the thin layer of sweat off his forhead only to hear Bulma's coughing.  
  
Bulma: *cough* Uh...Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma's pointing finger and looked down to the small exsisting piece of fruit roll-up still on his length. A blue shadow appeared on Vegeta's forhead. The purple things also noticed one piece they forgot to munch. The original one attacked vegeta's length and took a huge bite. Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs and all became dark.  
  
  
  
~ Many hours later ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. Once everything registered to his mind, he shot up into a sitting position. He looked at his hands and then to his length. He was in some kind of clothing. It was clear, but had red stripes covering the right places, for modesty's sake. He moved around a little. He looked around. It looked as though the sun was coming up?  
  
Vegeta: *Could I have been out a whole day?*  
  
Vegeta glanced to Bulma who was sleeping by his side. He never noticed her outfit. It was simular to his temporary plastic shorts. Her dress covered each place with the red stripes. All he could see was her creamy white skin. He heard a crinkle near by and looked down. He was getting aroused and his length stretched against the plastic making the crinkle noise. he muttered choice words to himself and began to stir Bulma awake.  
  
Bulma: I see your finnaly awake.  
  
Vegeta: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Bulma: Well you freaked out when the purple thing nearly bit...well... you know.  
  
Vegeta: you mean it didn't bite...me?  
  
Bulma: No.  
  
Vegeta: *rejoicing in his saiyajin tounge*  
  
Bulma: Since you've been asleep, you wanna get out of here now?  
  
Vegeta: Most definitely.  
  
bulma: Okay.  
  
Bulma grabbed the remote and pressed the button. Where would they go next?  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter 18! Sorry Vegeta was a little out of character, and sorry that the chapter wasn't much, but I felt I needed to update something. Please review! Ja ne'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19  
The Murky Water and Plain Folk  
  
  
Vegeta had his back to Bulma's. He was beyond irritated. The woman was a few centimenters behind him, they both had to share a pitiful excuse for a bed, the woman didn't want to sleep alone, and to top it all off, the lake. What did it mean, was it a sign?   
  
Vegeta dove further beneath the covers and grunted in disgust. Bulma was asleep but refused to keep her body still. The next thing Vegeta realised, Bulma's arms were wrapped around his waist.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!!!  
  
He growled her name in the stillness of the night. She whimpered but continued to cling. Vegeta gave up and tried to sleep. Bulma's dainty hands kept moving in circular motions on his stomach, eventually emitting a purr from Vegeta's body.  
  
Vegeta: *Why that little!*  
  
Just as Vegeta thought he'd teach that woman for invading his space, the door flung open and Little Kirk Patrick stood there, gasping and trying to find words for the event he saw in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who the hell is Little Kirk Patrick, what's the pond all about, what's Bulma so afraid of. That's the prview! Stay tuned!!! 


	19. The Murky Water and Plain Folk

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 19  
The Murky Water and Plain Folk  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and noticed he was alone. He was alone.  
  
Vegeta: *Please do't tell me what I think*  
  
Vegeta looked down and saw that he was naked... again. But he was in water. The water came up above his length. He began to take in his surroundings. All he could see was space, or what he thought was space. Darkness, silence, stars, yeah this was space! The space like area reflected onto the water. Vegeta looked like he was bathing in the stars.  
  
Vegeta: *What the hell is going on?*  
  
In the distance of the water he saw a circular form. It was about the size of a lily pad and it was light blue. Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The circular blue form moved quickly. Vegeta almos lost track of it. It moved in wild formations, but still coming towards him.  
  
Vegeta: *What....is that?*  
  
The blue thing came closer till it was right in front of him. It was suspiciously close to his member. It just stayed there. Vegeta's mind was boggling then all turned white.  
  
  
  
  
~ After the light ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and saw the sky. He was laying on his back, he felt his stomach. He was still clothed.  
  
Bulma: Welcome back.  
  
Vegeta shot up and notced that Bulma was at his side.  
  
Vegeta: *What was the water thing about? Was that a dream?*  
  
Vegeta: Woman, where are we?  
  
Bulma: I don't know. We seem to be at the begining or end of a road.  
  
Vegeta looked around to his surrpoundings. They were in a dessert like area. They were on a road like thing. Vegeta looked in the distance and saw a small house, more like a shack in his opinion.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, there's a shack up ahead.  
  
Bulma squinted her eyes but couldn't see it. She'd take Vegeta's word for it. They stood up and started walking.  
  
  
  
  
~ At the shack ~  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stood at the door wondering if knocking at the door, to a house, in the middle of know where was the best idea. All thoughts ceased once Vegeta knocked on the door. Bulma felt firty. She desired a shower, aswell as some food. The door opened slowly and a woman, dressed in black, with long brown hair and a scarf on the top of her head met eyes with both Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Agitha: Yes, may I...help you?  
  
Agitha looked at Bulma and Vegeta strangely. Looking at their clothes, then noticing there wild hair.  
  
Agitha: *These must be outsiders*  
  
Vegeta: Tes, we require a place to sleep for the night.  
  
Bulma: Is it possible for us to stay here temporarily please?  
  
Agitha: Um...Please wait here.  
  
Agitha left the door ajar and searched for her husband to tell him the predicament.  
  
Agitha: Eustuce?  
  
Eustuce: Yes Agitha?  
  
Agitha: There are some outsiders on the porch. They want a place to stay for a while. Meaning Here.  
  
Eustuce thought deeply. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. He pushed the door aside and saw Bulma and Vegeta dressed in clothing he had never seen with wild hairstyles and whatnot.  
  
Eustuce: *They may appear to be sinners of the devil, but they look harmless.*  
  
Eustuce: Welcome outsiders!  
  
Bulma: what's with the outsiders crap? Where are we?  
  
Agitha: You people are part of that world right?  
  
Vegeta: What world? Make sense woman!  
  
Eustuce: You are in Pensylvania. And we are Amish. ( A/N: I think there some amish there)  
  
Bulma: What!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: What the hell are amish?  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta back a little.  
  
Bulma: Amish are people that isolate themselves from the outside world. We live in the year 2002, they live in the 1700's, I think. So they don't have much of anything.  
  
Vegeta: You have sick people in your world.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta turned back to Eustuce and Agitha.  
  
Bulma: Is it still possible to stay here for the night?  
  
Bulma asked very sweetly, making Vegeta sick all over again. Eustuce rubbed his beard in deep thought.  
  
Eustuce: I guess it's okay.  
  
Bulma's face lit up. Vegeta simply grunted. Bulma and Vegeta entered the home and looked around. Just as expected, the house was old fashioned and whatnot. Just then two new people entered the main room.  
  
Eustice: Could we know your names, before we have a introduction?  
  
Bulma: I'm Bulma and that's Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grunted again.  
  
Eustice: I'm Eustice. Here's my wife Agitha, and here are our son's Tobias and his younger brother Kirk Patrick.  
  
Bulma: Hello, and thankyou again for letting us stay here temporarily.  
  
Tobias's face lit up sickeningly. Bulma rose a eye brow and Vegeta turned away at the sad display.  
  
Eustice: Agitha, show our new guests to their temporary rooms. Listen you two, you will help around the house just like other guests. (A/N: Like they'd have guests! ^.^) Bulma, you'll make butter with Agitha and Vegeta you can help Tobias and Kirk Patric cut the fire wood.  
  
Bulma: Okay.  
  
Vegeta grunted. Now that these people isolated themselves from the better things in life, he felt a little disgusted to stand near them.   
  
Vegeta: *What would make people isolate themselves so? I'm glad this hell will only be for a day*  
  
Eustuce: Agitha, you should be getting ready to make the butter anyway, take Bulma with you. Vegeta, Tobias will show you outside to where the trees are.  
  
Everyone splited up to where they were supposed to go.  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta could tell Tobias hated him. But for what reason.  
  
Tobias: Is Bulma yours?  
  
Vegeta: The woman mine? Please!  
  
Tobias snickered happpily.  
  
Vegeta: But, I don't think the woman would like to be anything of yours.  
  
Vegeta's correction angered Tobias.  
  
Tobias: You think that! She'll want the stronger being. Let's have a contest, who ever cuts the most wood wins Bulma!  
  
Vegeta: I didn't know the woman was a possesion more like a it.  
  
Tobias: Are you in the deal or not?  
  
Vegeta: Fine.  
  
Vegeta laughed evily to himself. Although he did have to reasure himself he was only agreeing to this little deal so he could squish the magott's ego, not to possess Bulma. The thought had come to him mind many times, but he shrugged it off. The men began chopping wood.  
  
  
  
~ Back at the house ~ (moments later)  
  
  
  
Agitha had gone over the basics of making butter. Bulma wanted to give it a try, but once she did it, she dispised the way these people lived.  
  
Agitha: You're not churning hard enough.  
  
Bulma growled and churned a bit to hard and butter squirted up and got all over her clothes.  
  
Bulma: *grolws* Great!!!  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta smirking triumphantly, with a depressed looking Tobias beside him. Bulma wasn't sure why Vegeta was smirking. Either because Bulma was covered in butte, or the expresion on Tobias's face.  
  
Agitha: Back so soon? Where's the fire woood?  
  
Tobias held up a shaky hand, pointing behind Vegeta. There were 3 dozen 7 feet tall stacks of wood. Perfectly cut and still warm.  
  
Agitha: You boys did a good job.  
  
Vegeta coughed.  
  
Vegeta: Correction, I did a good job.  
  
Tobias held up his 5 pieces he managed to chop and looked at Bulma. Her being covered in butter was a new discovered fantasy, but Bulma was Vegeta's now, under their terms.  
  
The day soon turned to night. Bulma changed and dinner was served. After dinner, it was time for bed, (well for the family anyway). Vegeta laid in his spare bedroom, still wondering why he agreed to the deal with Tobias. He knew he'd win in advance. Was it for the glory, or was it for Bulma. Vegeta looked up when hefelt Bulma's ki outside his door.  
  
Vegeta: Woman?  
  
Bulma peaked in and looked at him innocently.  
  
Vegeta: *What's she up to?*  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, do you mind if I sleep here with you?  
  
Vegeta: Why?  
  
Bulma: Tobias is giving me the creaps, he's finding excuses to be in my room and stay outside my door. Protecting me from spooks he says. He avoids you.  
  
Vegeta growled but let her do as she pleased. He didn't feel like arguing. All he wanted to do was think.  
  
  
  
~ Hour Later ~  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure Bulma was asleep yet. Vegeta had his back to Bulma's. He was beyond irritated. The woman was a few centimenters behind him, they both had to share a pitiful excuse for a bed, the woman didn't want to sleep alone, and to top it all off, the lake. What did it mean, was it a sign?   
  
Vegeta dove further beneath the covers and grunted in disgust. Bulma was asleep but refused to keep her body still. The next thing Vegeta realised, Bulma's arms were wrapped around his waist.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!!!  
  
He growled her name in the stillness of the night. She whimpered but continued to cling. Vegeta gave up and tried to sleep. Bulma's dainty hands kept moving in circular motions on his stomach, eventually emitting a purr from Vegeta's body.  
  
Vegeta: *Why that little!*  
  
Just as Vegeta thought he'd teach that woman for invading his space, the door flung open and Little Kirk Patrick stood there, gasping and trying to find words for the event he saw in front of him. Vegeta stared at him as if he were crazy.  
  
Vegeta: Kid, what's up with you?  
  
Kirk Patrick: Ma Mother....Fa Father.......Bulma and Vegeta tried to mate!  
  
If Kirk Patrick's screaming didn't wake up Bulma, it was his declaration that Bulma was going to mate Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Why you little insolent brat!  
  
Bulma: Kirk Patrick what are you doing here?  
  
Kirk Patrick: Big brother asked if I could spy on you.  
  
Bulma growled.  
  
Kirk Patrick: Well you can't sleep in the same bed. I've never seen such a sick thing. Not even Mother or Father sleep in the same bed.  
  
Bulma: I'm trying to avoid your brother. Kirk, just keep this between us. Me and Vegeta aren't going to do anything.  
  
Kirk Patrick hesitated for a moment, but eventually agreed. he left Bulma and Vegeta alone. Bulma went back to sleep, while Vegeta painfully thought.  
  
Vegeta: *Another reminder. Mating to the woman. Is it even possible?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter 19! Sorry the Cahpter didn't get out sooner, with working on +10 other fics. But the point is, the lemon is real close. Not next chapter, but soon. Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20  
Bermuda Daze Part I  
  
  
Perhaps Bulma couldn't register the fact that she was stuck with Vegeta, in all the wildest and most uncomfortable situation ever yet. In a bath tub? You'd think God would be more merciful by now, Bulma thought.   
  
Vegeta: Woman, we're stuck. Accept it.  
  
Bulma: I'll do no such thing.  
  
Vegeta: Is the little woman uncomfortable?  
  
Bulma: Who wouldn't! You're a nice to look at, but you could be a perv for all I know!  
  
Vegeta: Me a perv! Woman have you gone mad?  
  
Bulma growled.  
  
Bulma: That's it!  
  
Bulma jumped out the tub and went tumbling in space downward. Vegeta shook his head apoligetically. he hated to see the woman comit suicide. Then he heard a screaming sound from above.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!  
  
Bulma had returned from above and fell in the tub, splashing water all over Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: This can't be!  
  
Bulma jumped out again, but only returned, more angered and making Vegeta wet.  
  
Vegeta: Quit it woman!  
  
Bulma pouted and covered her chest with her arms. As pleasing as the position Bulma was in in front of Vegeta, legs partly spread and hair tosseled, Vegeta couldn't stand be splashed or annoyed.  
  
Vegeta: *Yep, she went mad!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm to nice! That's a long preview! but I had to do it, more like I felt like it. Please review! Ja ne' 


	20. Bermuda Daze Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 20  
Bermuda Daze Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily the morning came fast and Bulma and Vegeta fled the tiny home. Bulma walked a little faster to keep in step with Vegeta's pace.  
  
Bulma: Slow down Vegeta! We can leave this world now!  
  
Vegeta: I'm fully aware. I just want to be far FAR away from that hell hole as possible!  
  
Bulma: Okay, Okay!  
  
Bulma held up the remote and the light engulfed them, sending them into the next world.  
  
  
~ Next world ~  
  
  
Bulma felt contented. She was warm, secure, but wet? Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta with the most blushed face she had ever seen him have.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta. What's wrong?  
  
Vegeta grunted and moved his eyes at a sickeningly slow pace up and down Bulma's body. Bulma looked Vegeta's body up and down and saw he was naked, and the rest of his lower half was partially hidden by water.  
  
Bulma: *water?*  
  
Bulma picked her hand up. It was wet. Then she touched her chest.  
  
Bulma: *What's with worlds where we're naked?*  
  
Bulma: Vegeta! You could have said something!  
  
Bulma covered her chest.  
  
Vegeta: Huh?  
  
Bulma: Didn't you just hear me?  
  
Vegeta: No, why are we in a tub naked?  
  
Bulma: How the hell should I know?  
  
Vegeta: This must be the new world right? How long have we been here?  
  
Bulma: What the hell is the matter with you? We've been here for atleast 5 minutes.  
  
Vegeta: I don't remember anything!  
  
Bulma was alarmed by Vegeta's screaming. She pondered a little. She uncovered her chest. Vegeta zoned out. She covered her chest again, and he came back.  
  
Bulma: I get it!  
  
Bulma uncovered and re-covered repeatedly.  
  
Vegeta: Knock it off!  
  
Bulma: Sorry Vegeta, I just don't know if I'll ever have a chance to take advantage of you.  
  
Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma: Now on to the bigger question. There has got to be a way out of this tub.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were in a big porclain tub. Enough room fr the both of them to move around and whatnot.  
  
Vegeta: I'd have to say we're stuck here.  
  
Bulma looked around the tub and noticed that they were floating in mid air. Below them were endless clouds. Perhaps Bulma couldn't register the fact that she was stuck with Vegeta, in all the wildest and most uncomfortable situation ever yet. In a bath tub? You'd think God would be more merciful by now, Bulma thought.   
  
Vegeta: Woman, we're stuck. Accept it.  
  
Bulma: I'll do no such thing!  
  
Vegeta: Is the little woman uncomfortable?  
  
Bulma: Who wouldn't! You're a nice to look at, but you could be a perv for all I know!  
  
Vegeta: Me a perv! Woman have you gone mad?  
  
Bulma growled.  
  
Bulma: That's it!  
  
Bulma jumped out the tub and went tumbling in space downward. Vegeta shook his head apoligetically. he hated to see the woman comit suicide. Then he heard a screaming sound from above.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!  
  
Bulma had returned from above and fell in the tub, splashing water all over Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: This can't be!  
  
Bulma jumped out again, but only returned, more angered and making Vegeta wet.  
  
Vegeta: Quit it woman!  
  
Bulma pouted and covered her chest with her arms. As pleasing as the position Bulma was in in front of Vegeta, legs partly spread and hair tosseled, Vegeta couldn't stand be splashed or annoyed.  
  
Vegeta: *Yep, she went mad!*  
  
For the remainder of the day, Bulma and Vegeta had zoned out sepratally. Bulma was sleeping softly while Vegeta meditated. All the while, the silence was sickening. The scenery surrounding them was becoming dark, as if day was turning into night. The temperature was changing aswell. Bulma snapped out of her sleep when she noticed how cocold it was getting.  
  
Bulma: *Of course being in water all day would make me cold. As well as the temperature decrease.*  
  
Bulma was shivering like crazy. She tried her best to stay warm by continuing to wrap her arms around herself, but her body was little comfort. Vegeta was becoming irritated slowly.  
  
Vegeta: Woman will you stop your shivering!  
  
Bulma began to weep softly from the cold. And from Vegeta's harsh voice. Vegeta growled.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!  
  
Bulma flinched. Vegeta sighed and pulled Bulma towards him. He wrapped her arms around her. He unfolded his legs from his indian style position and stretched his legs. He leaned his head down on top of Bulma's head and increased his ki to keep himself aswell as Bulma warm. Bulma didn't want to question Vegeta's sudden kidness and risk ruining the moment. She simply sighed and nestled into the crook of Vegeta's neck, enjoying his warmth. Vegeta was growling, searching for some composure over his body. They seemed to staylike that forever, well in both of their opinions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so the chapter was a little short, but the point is it's out, and the lemon is right around the corner. It's a few chapters away. Can you be patient and wait?  
  
  
Please review and thanks for reading! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21  
Bermuda Daze Part II  
  
  
Vegeta: Damn it all!  
  
Vegeta's whithered voice was hurting the baby's ears. She began to cry.  
  
Vegeta: Let me guess, no matter form you are, you'll always be a loud annoying bitch?!  
  
Bulma screamed louder and pulled on Vegeta's old white hair.  
  
Vegeta: Knock it off brat!  
  
Bulma was giggling wildly. She eventually rested and sat in Vegeta's lap. Vegeta was angry, but he felt a lot of things. He felt weak, sleepy and  
  
Vegeta: Why do i have a craving for prunes and carrot mush?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A tad bizarre, but you get the picture. Please review! Ja ne' 


	21. Bermuda Daze Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 21  
Bermuda Daze Part II  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta soon followed Bulma's example and entered the domain of sleep. They both didn't realize when it was time to leave, Bulma didn't even press the button on the control. This is the Bermuda Triangle, Strange things happen! They were sent into the next world, unoticed to both of them.  
  
  
  
~ Next world~  
  
(A/N: Okay, if you read the preview yesterday, you know Bulma's a baby and Vegeta's a old man. ^.^ I got the idea off of 'Rocko's Modern Life'. If you know what show I'm talking about, try to remember the episode where Rocko and Hefer are trapped on the Senior Citizen cruise ship and they enter the Bermuda Triangle. The old people were young and the young people were old. Damn what happened to all the old classic Nicelodeon shows? I feel old)  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and yawned tiredly. He scratched his cheek and his eyes widended.  
  
Vegeta: *Why does my face feel rinkly?*  
  
Vegeta lifted his hands into the air and felt his hair. It was softer than usual.  
  
Vegeta: *I need to see a reflection of myself*  
  
Vegeta saw a window behind him which he wanted to see his reflection in. Getting up was his newest difficulty.  
  
  
(2nd A/N: Okay, you've probably thought that if saiya-jins trained for the rest of their lives, they'd dtay in great shape and live longer than humans. Well I think the same thing. Vegeta's not a human's life expectancy old, he's old! I mean, he's about 367 right now. Think about it, saiya-jins can live for A VERY LONG TIME! Well it's my opinion!)  
  
  
Vegeta: *Why is this so difficult?*  
  
Vegeta grasped the handles of the wooden lounge chair he was in.  
  
Vegeta: Dammit!  
  
Vegeta froze. He hadn't spoken aloud to himself. His voice was withered, and sratchy.  
  
Vegeta: What the hell?  
  
Vegeta slapped his mouth shut. His own voice was irritating. Vegeta continued to slowly stand up, he grunted every once in a while from discomfort. Finnaly he did it! He stood up. He turned around slowly and looked at his reflection.  
  
Vegeta: No...This.can't.be! I'm an old man?!  
  
Vegeta stared at his wrinkly sagging skin, it wasn't olive anymore, it was regular white, and ashy. His hair, he was surprised was still standing like a flame. It was grey and white. His eyes, were worn out and not white. He wore glasses that he luckily could see out of. And his clothes, he never cared for earth fashion much, but this was just plain dorky!  
  
He wore yellow plaid pants with a yellow shirt under a red sweater. He felt ugly and stupid.  
  
Vegeta: *What the hell? If I'm like this then where's the woman?*  
  
Vegeta looked left and right he didn't find a woman but he did find something. He began to walk down the deck of the ship. He gazed out into the ocean they were floating on. The water was dark purple. He looked up and it looked like it was raining, but he didn't feel any rain hit his skin. Vegeta continued to trudge/walk until he heard a whimpering noise in the distance.   
  
Actually it wasn't whimpering, it was the baby screaming it;s head off. He's lost some of his hearing to.  
  
Vegeta: Damn!  
  
The baby continued to scream. Vegeta walked further till he reached the crib. He looked inside and saw a tiny little bundle, with as much strength as he, maybe even more.   
  
Vegeta: Woman!....Uh..I mean, brat!  
  
Bulma screamed more and much louder. Vegeta winced at the looks Bulma gave him. Her soft round porcelin face stratched about to make her emotions apparrent. Her legs kicked high and her balled fists hit the bedding of the crib in irritation.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do. He decidedto pull a chair up to the woman...er I mean the brat and sit therecontemplating his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta returned with a deck/lounge chair and placed it beside Bulma's crib.   
  
Vegeta: Damn it all!  
  
Vegeta's whithered voice was hurting the baby's ears. She began to cry.  
  
Vegeta: Let me guess, no matter form you are, you'll always be a loud annoying bitch?!  
  
Bulma screamed louder and pulled on Vegeta's old white hair.  
  
Vegeta: Knock it off brat!  
  
Bulma was giggling wildly. She eventually rested and sat in Vegeta's lap. Vegeta was angry, but he felt a lot of things. He felt weak, sleepy and  
  
Vegeta: Why do i have a craving for prunes and carrot mush?  
  
Vegeta already realised that this wasn't going to be much of a day, or a world for that matter. letting his age guide him, he began to fall asleep.  
  
While Bulma and Vegets slept a green creature with wings on his head, whereing purple shorts flew down to the sleeping couple.  
  
Creature: Man is this sweet!  
  
The creature took pictures of the sweet couple looking cute and serene. He laughed menacingly and flew away, letting the sunset come and welcome the couple to their next world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so this wasn't a chapter. But the idea of Vegeta being an old fart with a craving for peanut butter I couldn't resist.   
  
  
Next chapter is the last of the Bermuda Daze, but there will be more. I assure you. The lemon will be here, but I have more key chapters to upload that'll bring Bulma and Vegeta together. Be pacient, sit back, and laugh your ass off.  
  
  
When you think about it, Bulma and vegeta have been together in chapters as one another, children/youth, young and old, and other things. These things could make up the ultimate bond.  
  
  
If you wanna be on my 'Chapter Update Mailing List', e-mail me telling me so. My e-mail is moonsaiyanprincess@yahoo.com  
  
  
Please review and thanks for reading! ^.^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22  
Bermuda Daze Part III  
  
  
The loud music boomed all throughout the room. Vegeta opened his eyes and squinted in pain. He had a splitting headache and they had just entered the new world. His scenery was still blured from his vision. It was dark, but there were flashing lights.  
  
He just didn't feel right. He felt undressed aswell. Once his eyes fcused, he looked around him and saw... men in cages?...whereing loin cloths?  
  
Vegeta: Woman!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A tad bizarre, but you get the picture. Please review! Ja ne' 


	22. Bermuda Daze Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in different portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
Chapter 22  
Bermuda Daze Part III  
  
  
  
  
Due to their location in the Bermuda Triangle, Bulma didn't even need to press the button to go to the next world. Even though the remote was her pacifier for the remainder of the night. Remarkably she didn't get electrocuted. Their next world, would be Vegeta's hell, well one of his MANY hells.  
  
  
  
~ New World ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta sensed they were in the newest world. He could tell he was back to normal. His skin didn't look like scrambled eggs in the making and he didn't feel old. He felt confused of his surroundings though.  
  
The loud music boomed all through out the room. Vegeta opened his eyes and squinted in pain. He had a splitting headache and they had just entered the New World. His scenery was still blurred from his vision. It was dark, but there were flashing lights.  
  
He just didn't feel right. He felt undressed as well. Once his eyes focused, he looked around him and saw... men in cages...wearing loincloths?  
  
Vegeta: Woman!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta's anger straightened his sight. He observed he was in a cage as well, and he was huffing with anger.  
  
?: Yoo Hoo!  
  
Vegeta: What the hell?  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma waving towards his left. Vegeta's eyes widened. He'd never seen the woman look so....so....  
  
Well for one she had on a purple pimp outfit. As well as a purple pimp hat with a strip of zebra skin surrounding the top. She had a yellow scarf stuck in her left pocket and a chain to a watch looping out lazily.  
  
She sat casually at a table with men surrounding her. To her they were appealing; to him they were disgusting.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, explain!  
  
Bulma: What does it look like Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Woman!  
  
Bulma: I know your name for me. You've made it apparent more than enough.  
  
Vegeta: I demand an explanation!  
  
Bulma sighed, cracked her knuckles, aswell as her neck, making Vegeta grimace. She stretched her back, shooed her dainty fingers and her fence of men separated so she could walk closer to her trapped companion.  
  
Bulma: Did I ever tell you that you really do look good in extremely tight leather pants?  
  
Vegeta: Dammit woman get to the point!  
  
Bulma: Or did I tell you you look extremely sexy in those pants with your ass cheeks showing?  
  
Vegeta froze. He glanced behind him and discovered that the trashy clothes were not only purposefully tight, but also they had holes cut in the back showing off his fine toned ass. He growled angrily.  
  
Bulma: Do you know why I'm delaying your desired explanation?  
  
Vegeta growled louder and glared evilly at her.  
  
Bulma: I'm doing this for your own good.  
  
Vegeta: You don't know what's good for me!  
  
Bulma: Oh trust me I do!  
  
Vegeta calmed somewhat. He thought being calm might squeeze the information out of Bulma.  
  
Vegeta: Okay, woman, tell me why and I won't go ballistic.  
  
Bulma, taken aback by Vegeta's change of tone, decided maybe she should tell. Bulma sighed and took a look breath, closed her eyes and stared into Vegeta eyes.  
  
Bulma: INTHISWORLDYOUREASTRIPPERANDIMYOUREPIMP. (In this world You're a stripper and I'm you're pimp)  
  
With Vegeta's acute saiya-jin hearing, he heard exactly what Bulma was saying.  
  
Vegeta: I'M WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma: You promised you wouldn't go ballistic!  
  
Vegeta: I lied.  
  
Bulma: Well you can't fight what you are in this world. So *claps hands* get dancing!  
  
Vegeta: Why you little!  
  
Bulma lowered her hat to the front of her face, shadowing the pleasing expression on her face. Vegeta fumed to himself and looked up into the sky, asking god 'Why me, why always me?' (Quote from Akito off of Martian Successor Nadiesco)  
  
(A/N : Oh yeah, thank you sonichan! / jiyubei-chan / tokisei for giving me a sick idea my readers will enjoy. ^.^ )  
  
Bulma sat back down and nodded her head to the beat. The neon lights flickered all about the room, once in a while in Vegeta's eyes, adding to his anger and frustration. Suddenly a group of women began cluttering around Vegeta as if he were a pet on display.  
  
Vegeta: *Technically I am a infernal pet on display!*  
  
Woman 1: Dance for me baby!  
  
Woman 2: Take it off!  
  
Vegeta grimaced at the women's degrading requests. He glanced at Bulma as if asking a silent plea, only to find men surrounding her and dancing quite frighteningly and she was enjoying this. A song came on, not like any pitiful excuse of an earth like song he'd ever heard. A part of him was tugging at him to dance and the other to remain in control.  
  
The song was 'Harder, Better, faster, Stronger' by Daft Punk. ( A/N: This is a real song people. Listen to it to get a better feel for things!)  
  
Vegeta: *Fuck my control*  
  
Vegeta was over powered by this need to express his body with the music. The bass boomed loud in his ears and he howled animalistically, earning every female's attention in the club, including Bulma's.  
  
Bulma: *What's he up to?*  
  
Vegeta placed his hands behind his head, covered his bottom lip with his top layer of teeth and let go of his pride for the first time in his existence.  
  
  
  
Work It  
Do It Make It  
Makes Us   
Harder  
Faster Better  
Stronger   
More Than  
Hour Hour  
Never   
Ever  
Work is After  
Over   
  
Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster Makes Us stronger  
More Than Ever Hour After  
Hour Work Is Never Over  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta moved his hips forward to the beat in a thrusting like movement. The women were screaming at his feet. He allowed his eyes to remain close. He didn't want to feel any more inspiration to act more bizarre than he already was by looking into the eyes of the drooling women at his feet.  
  
Bulma was flabbergasted. The cigarette in her mouth fell to the floor and burned out. Bulma kept her eyes glued on Vegeta's figure.  
  
Bulma: Oh...My...Fuck!  
  
Vegeta thrusted harder for the stronger beats and basses to the song. The women were flinging there 20's and even 50's in between the bars of his 'cell'.  
  
Vegeta knew deep down this wasn't himself. This was the world. This was the New World and it's effect on him. He'd never degrade himself so low he'd do... this! (A/N: I know I've probably scared all the male readers away, come back!)  
  
At the end of the song he thrusted his hips high and forward, almost as if he was climaxing from a heated session. The women were jelly in his hands. He never felt such a strong power. For the remainder of the night, Vegeta was dancing the same way, and the women weren't getting tired of it.   
  
Vegeta danced to songs like 'Hey Mr. DJ' , 'Digital get Down' by NSYNC , 'Young'n' by Fabolous , 'X' by Xzibit , 'What's your Fantasy?' by Ludicrous , 'Peaches in Cream' by 112 , and 'People Everyday' from the Trigun soundtrack. (A/N: These are my songs dammit! I don't give a flying shit if you don't like em'!)  
  
Vegeta was getting tired. His fluid and addictive motions were slowing all of his infamous and highly praised saiya-jin stamina. Maybe it was the world. Bulma noticed Vegeta growing weak. She squeezed through the women and stared up at Vegeta. Droplets of sweat rolled his chest, dipping in his navel and traveling downward into the beyond. Vegeta's tired and animalistic grunts alerted her.  
  
When a song ended and a new one began, Bulma opened the cage, just as Vegeta fell out and landed on top of Bulma. The women surrounding her were fighting like animals' just to touch his ass that was held high in the air. Bulma managed to pull his body out from beneath the heap of women and into the back of the club into a quiet room. She laid him on a sofa, with help from other strippers. She toweled the sweat off of him and his scowl.  
  
Bulma: You certainly did put on a heated performance monkey boy!  
  
Bulma chuckled to herself. She glanced at Vegeta's peaceful expression. She'd let him stay here for the remainder of the day. Besides, there was only 4 more hours till it would be okay to go to the next world. Bulma was getting tired of the loud music and the men to. Being close to Vegeta, in a quite room got her thinking.  
  
Bulma: *Nah!*  
  
Bulma stretched her muscles and lay down beside Vegeta on the couch. Before closing her eyes she looked at Vegeta's face and softly planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Vegeta's arm unconsciously wound around Bulma's body, bringing her closer to him. Their last world of the Bermuda Triangle had done a lot to the couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd have to say this was the most strangest chapter I've done. I know it may be the most loved. I hope everyone loved it. I know a lot of people were eager to read it.  
  
Was it worth the wait?  
  
Please review and thanks for reading! ^.^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23  
Nine Down Under!?  
  
  
Bulma had never seen Vegeta like this. A blush crept onto her cheeks, and she struggled against her invisible chains trying to move the littlest bit.  
  
Vegeta moved in a stalking manner. He was breathing deeply, his eyes were clouded as well as his mind. The drug was working wonders on him. He looked down and the little woman and licked his teeth hungrily. Bulma's eyes boggled as the temptress to blame was cackling happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dun Dun DUN! What's going to happen to Bulma? What's up with Geta? Who's the temptress? Please review! Ja ne' 


	23. Pickle People O.o

*MSP stands at podium and grins happily at her fans*  
  
  
Help me out here people! I'm in a pickle, just as the chapter name says! ^.^;  
  
  
Anywho, I don't know what to do with this chapter. I may do the chapter I was leading you on with.  
  
  
Anyway....  
  
  
Me being a domonatrix who took Bulma and Vegeta as her sex slaves.  
  
  
The other option was to go on with the eager lemon you people have been waiting a good little time for. ^.^ Don't think I don't read those reviews. I was surprised when only one person said not to do the lemon. :) That was sweet.  
  
  
But those are my choices, another thing, did I scare the male reviewers away with the last chapter? I know I gave the ladies something to drool over and the eyes to boggle over, but I don't think I got a review from a guy. :( Where are you guys!  
  
  
And another thing!...*MSP takes breath and drinks some water* This story will never die! I can see this going on for as long as my mind has sick, freaky, bizarre, mind boggling, hair raising, wild situations with our favorite couple. And I'm a sick person! ^.^  
  
  
So you know what you want, tell me dammit!!!  
  
  
*MSP stands at Podium, looking at her abandoned audience as a dust bowl dances by*  
  
  
I suppose you people are reviewing? Hint Hint! *MSP's eye brows twitch up and down, which magically scare you into reviewing.  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
Now on with the reviews people! O.O! *msp waves happily like that old lady off of the Beveryly Hill Billy's.* That movie and the show kicked ass!... Well that's my opinion. 


	24. I'm feeling Hot Hot HOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Another A/N :   
  
  
I'd like to thank the people who ACTUALLY reviewed and told me how they felt and what should happen with the fic.   
  
  
The only reason I delayed the lemon was to be my own catgirl26 I suppose. Look how long she delayed the lemon for 'Show Him How', and you think 23 chapters of waiting is harsh! Look at me people!  
  
  
Oh and if the new readers noticed a while back how the chapters changed, from regular to script form, it's because I haven't had a chance to finish converting the chapters to regular text. Ignore it, it should be done soon. I'm gonna start writing normally in this chapter.  
  
  
Here's the lemon!!!!! Hope you like it, this story is like that Lamb Chop song.  
  
  
~ This is the fic that doesn't end.  
It will go on and on my friend. ~  
  
Well you get the idea!  
  
  
Some people told me I should combine my original idea and the lmon into one. This lemon is the quench for one another. Pure Lust. Vegeta's animalistic mad man 'gotta have sex' traits will be used for another lemon in the future. Bulma and Vegeta still haven't realised the love they have for each other, but they will in due time!  
  
  
Now due to popular demand, the Lemon. Onward to the new world and the ceaseing of my babbling!  
  
  
Oh I never thanked you people for taking this fic to over 200 reviews! Keep it up! 300's right around the corner! :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
I'm feeling Hot Hot HOT!  
  
  
  
Bulma shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for her breath.  
  
  
*Why is it so foggy?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma moved around a little and noticed she was in water, all the way up to her chest. She had a white towel covering her body, it clinging tightly to her skin. Bulma felt fortunate.  
  
  
*Where's Veggie-boy?*  
  
  
Bulma flipped her moist clumpy hair off of her shoulder. The water was sweltering.  
  
  
*Maybe this is a hot spring...I have a baaaddd feeling about this world*  
  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
  
~Other side of hot spring~  
  
  
*Now I've experienced it all!* Vegeta thought bitterly.  
  
  
Uncounciously a blush crept onto Vegeta's cheeks. He felt Bulma's ki a few feet away from him. He was thankful that he was in chest length waters and a towel wrapped around his waist, not that he had a problem with people seeing his body. He just didn't want HER to see it.  
  
  
*This is fate. Sick twisted fate*   
  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta shuddered, not at Bulma's harshness in her voice, but the fact that he'd have to see her.  
  
  
*Not in my state!*  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma's shadow making it's way through the clouds of steam. he decided upon himself to make the move, not her.  
  
  
*cough* "What is it woman?! Can't keep from screaming your head off can you?"  
  
  
Bulma gulped when she saw Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, but behind that smirk he was shaking.  
  
  
*How can a weakling weaken me? ME? Just looking at her is effecting me. I can't deprive myself of her any longer!* Vegeta thought desperately.  
  
  
"I'll ignore that comment....I guess...this is the....next world" Bulma uncomfortable said.  
  
  
"Yeah" Vegeta said flatly.  
  
  
A short silence wrang through Bulma and Vegeta's ears.  
  
  
"Why are you so quiet? Has my body really shocked you to the point of silence? I know I look good but if I knew my body kpt you quiet, I would have shown it to you, long ago" Vegeta boasted.  
  
  
Bulma fumed and it looked like steam was rising from...off her body?  
  
  
"You'll pay for that false assumption!"  
  
  
Bulma flung water into Vegeta's face. He growled and swept his drenched flame out of his face and back. Bulma tried to suppress her giggles.  
  
  
"Does the little one find my new hair style amusing?"  
  
  
Vegeta returned the fire and flung a much bigger spalsh of water Bulma's way, but she jumped to the side, dis-regarding the size of Vegeta's splash, and the thickness of the water.  
  
  
"You're throwing that water like a wussy. Let me teach you the correct way to drench someone Vegeta. It's better to throw like a girl, than to throw like a weakling wussy!" Bulma boasted.  
  
  
Bulma blinked and saw Vegeta's face a few inches away from hers. She bit her lip to suppress the moan balancing in her throat.  
  
  
"What was that woman?" Vegeta growled in a whisper.  
  
  
"You heard me" Bulma said calmly.  
  
  
That silence came again. Bulma stared into Vegeta's eyes, searching for his next move, but found nothing. His face inched closer. Bulma gripped the towel closer to her. Vegeta began to chuckle.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"You want me"  
  
  
Bulma eeked in disgust.  
  
  
"Oh Please Vegeta! Why would me, someone of my stature want to degrade myself, to even want you physically?" Bulma said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
"I can smell it"  
  
  
"Smell what? You're crazy!"  
  
  
"I can smell your desire" Vegeta took a sniff next to her ear "for me....You want me baaddd" vegeta chidded.  
  
  
"Yu think you know so much!"  
  
  
"I do" Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"So you assume I'm gonna melt into your arms? Ha!"  
  
  
"Don't mock me woman. You wouldn't want to be proved wrong by me would you?"  
  
  
"Try me" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
*Now i can let go. If she fights this, then I'll force her...could I do that?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
(A/N: Vegeta's been drprived. He thinks he will force Bulma is necesary, but you know he can't bing himself to do that! )  
  
  
Vegeta pressed his body to Bulma's, trapping her between a wall of rock behind her, and a wall of muscle before her. She eeped. Vegeta cupped Bulma's chin with one hand, and her bare bottom with the other. He brushed his lips against hers softly, licking her lips feline like. Both of them sighed, well Bulma's was more noticible. Bulma inched her face closer, if it were possible and kissed him. Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
Vegeta pushed his tounge inside her warm mouth, not even waiting for her to open. Bulma moaned at the feather like carresses his tounge was to hers. Vegeta pulled away and watched Bulma's flutter open, and the expression in her eyes told she wanted to feel that bliss that filled her belly.  
  
  
"You don't need to admit your defeat to me Bulma"  
  
  
Bulma smiled at his acknowledgement of her name. She fiddled with the top of her towel in a shy manner. Vegeta took his hands and covered Bulma's. He opened up her towel and let it drop to the bottom of the water. He will enjoy the feeling of her soft wet skin against his compared to wet cloth. Vegeta pressed Bulma's body to his and groaned as softly as he could. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips again, continuing their heated kiss from before.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't hesitate and wait, slow he slipped his tounge into her mouth. Bulma's hands ventured higher till they were in his wet head. Squeezing the locks and making water trickle down her arms. Vegeta pulled away, mush to her and his dismay. He looked at the wet clingy creature in his arms. Indeed, it had been a long time sense a sensual release. He lowered his head to her neck and licked the water droplets off. Bulma's hands were shaking, so she tugged his hair, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
  
Vegeta was distracted from his treat by the gentle pressing of Bulma's nipples due to her hard breathing. He inched lower and licked her left nipple roughly and experimently. Bulma gasped at the numbness in her limbs and tore a small amount of hair from Vegeta.  
  
  
"Watch it woman" Vegeta grumbled into Bulma's chest.  
  
  
Vegeta cupped both of her breasts, loving the weight in his palms. She'd pay for ripping his hair. That he knew for a fact! He circled her left nipple, avoiding the center, all the while gently twisting her right nipple. Bulma moaned into the foggy atmosphere. Having a good taste of pleasure at it's best from her fruit, he decided to go lower in her sea of ellegance and beauty. (A/N: Did I just write that? O.o)  
  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open and boggled at vegeta's curiosity, or whatever the driving urge was that was sending him down her body.  
  
  
*He's not gonna...is he?* Bulma thought skeptically.  
  
  
Bulma eeped yet again when she was lifted out of the water by her hips. the water falling off of her body, falling onto Vegeta's. Vegeta inhaled deeply, and grinned in satisfacion at her scent. It was stronger, now that the water wasn't hiding it. He raised her higher. She shyly wrapped her legs over his shoulders. He smirked. Bulma gripped the back of his head, fearful she was going to fall. Vegeta licked his lips, eager to tatse Bulma's essence. He pushed her womanhood closer to his face licked her folds, all the while pushing past them in search for her tiny jewel.  
  
  
Bulma weakly screamed when Vegeta found her jewel, her swollen nubbin, being warmed by his soft lips. She instinctivly wrapped her legs tighter around Vegeta's neck, neglecting the question of how he was going to breath. But Vegeta was breathing fine, savoring her flavor on his tounge. his tounge continued to do wonderful, unimaginable, star seeing things to her, till she couldn't take anymore, and she released in her mouth.  
  
  
Vegeta, satisfied with all that was occuring, decided to continue this sweet symphany of pleasure for him and Bulma. He gently lowered her to the water and pushed her against the wall. Bulma was breathing through her mouth, and against his lips. She kissed his lips softly and licked some stray juices off his chin. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, craving his heat as close to her core as possible. The cold rock against Bulma's back, did nothing to cool the temperature she possesed on the inside.   
  
  
Vegeta, loosing his control every passing second, nudged his tip through her lips. He was slowly diving into her depths, making Bulma groan impatiently. Bulma Vegeta actually feared his size would harm her, so he continued slow. Bulma hissed, wanting it faster. Vegeta had a concentrated expression on his features, but under his mask he was growing impacient aswell. He surendered to his want and decided he needed Bulma now!  
  
  
He thrusted deep, his mind black and trying to find words to describe this moment. He had had many a woman in his time, but none of them made him feel, what he was feeling now. He rested his head against Bulma's neck, concentrating on the motion of his hips. Bulma was screaming, and Vegeta's ears weren't wincing or bleeding. He thrusted long, and deep, and slow, but at a pace that Bulma wouldn't complain.  
  
  
This was growing almost to much for the couple, never had any man brought pleasure to Bulma. Well, the only man she was with was Yamcha, and it was twice. she was left unsatisfied, but now...now was making up for those times she was craving so much more. Bulma was on the brink of her release. It was so close, and Vegeta could see that. Wanting this to end on a good note, more like a wonderful finale, Vegeta quickened his motions. His tip jabbing her center mercilessly.  
  
  
Bulma cried out and gently dugged her fingers into his shoulder blades. Vegeta followed and tried his best to growl and suppress his orgasm, but it came out in a deep low howl. At this point, Vegeta wasn't all that dissapointed in his reaction to the women, he was letting the release ride it's last waves before it would sink. Bulma took gulps of air, her left leg would jerk occasionaly. Her legs, now seemed heavy and they slipped out of the not around Vegeta's waist and deep into the water, warming her cold and exposed skin.   
  
  
Bulma looked at the wall and saw huge puddles of water all over the place. They were wilder than she thought. Both of them were silent, slightly fearful of each other words or dissaproval to their defeat against lust and desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! The long awaited lemon. I hope it was what you people hoped for! I especially liked this lemon. The bed and shower thing gets kinda old. I haven't read a good water lemon on a while. Amazing how this isn't the first time I've written water lemons before. :P  
  
  
If you have ideas for this fic, don't be shy, e-mail me at moonsaiyanprincess@yahoo.com and tell me. Hurry, so that you could get a soon chapter. I already have enough ideas to make 43 chapters. Hurry and share your ideas. I want this fic to never end!  
  
  
The Long Way Home 4 Life!!! ^.^ Please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25  
Tommorow comes today  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta should we tell them how they can go to any world they wish?" Future Bulma said curiously.  
  
  
"Perhaps, or we should let her beg" Future Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Why let her beg, I've always wanted to see you on your knees begging for anything!" Future Bulma growled.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stared at their future selves.  
  
  
"Let's try to avoid being this bizarre in the future" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Agreed" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I heard that!" Future Vegeta growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A tad bizarre, but you get the picture. Please review! Ja ne' 


	25. Tommorow Comes Today

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One more thing I have to say, I've had a rush of BV ideas for this fic, but due to my busy and sucky life, I forgot the names of the people who submitted ideas. If you submitted a idea to me, please e-mail me with the idea you told me of and your user name. Sorry for the inconvience.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
Tommorow Comes Today  
  
  
  
For some reason, the water cooled. It wasn't so steaming hot.   
  
  
*Maybe the hot water stood for the sexual tension between me and Vegeta. Who knows* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma sighed against Vegeta's chest. It was now dark ouside, the fog had cleared, and the stars and the moon were showing. After Bulma and Vegeta's little lustfilled encounter, they climbed out the water and laid on the stone ground. Vegeta used some ki to make a fire to kee them warm.   
  
  
The fire danced inside a circle of small stones. After the fire was made, Vegeta just pulled Bulma on top of him and they fell asleep. Bulma woke up staring at the fire. So many things were runing through her mind She looked up and saw Vegeta staring into the sky.  
  
  
*He's probably regretting pulling me to him. He can't help if it just happened*  
  
  
Bulma didn't know what to feel about Vegeta at this point. Part of her wanted to love him with every fiber in her being, and the other half wanted to curse herself for surrendering to his touches. And yet, her feelings for the saiya-jin dolt beneath her were hard to describe. Could she really love a man who was foreign to positive emotion?  
  
  
"Awake I see?" Bulam chirped.  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
"Are we supposed to head to the next world?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm not sure. If we do though, you better prey we enter the next world clothed!"  
  
  
"I didn't think you cared about modesty?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
Bulma scoffed and snuggled invlountarily into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta winced but eventually ignored the fires that errupted inside his loins due to Bulma's movement. They'd rest a while before they moved on to the next world.  
  
  
  
  
~ Next morning ~  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up to white.  
  
  
*Great! The fog again!*  
  
  
Bulma stood up and bumped into Vegeta.  
  
  
"Wom-"  
  
  
Vegeta was pushed into the hot spring again.  
  
  
"Argh!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Oopie! Sorry Vegeta"  
  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the water, bearing his nakedness to Bulma as if it weren't nothing.  
  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
  
"Hurry on with it woman!"  
  
  
Bulma bit her lip and pressed the button.  
  
  
*Where does the remote stay in some of the worlds we enter?* Bulma thought *Oh well!*  
  
  
The light engulfed their bodies and sent them to the next world.  
  
  
  
  
~ Next world ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up and noticed that they were in a familiar place. She first looked down and noticed that thankfully she was clothed. She looked beside her, and saw a fuming Saiya-jin prince, squeezing the water out of his hair. She giggled at the sight before her.  
  
  
"Shut your face whore!"  
  
  
"Ooooohhhh!"  
  
  
Bulma looked around and noticed a lot of things.  
  
  
*The Gravity Chamber?....that must mean....*  
  
  
"Vegeta we're home!" Bulms screamed.  
  
  
"Oh boy!" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Well aren't you excited?"   
  
  
"This isn't 'home'. It doesn't smell like it. It smells a little diffrent from home, but its not the world we know of."  
  
  
"Oh man!" Bulma pouted.  
  
  
"You really look ugly when you pout like that" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
Bulma pouted more just to annoy Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and continued to sniff.  
  
  
"So my favorite basset hound, to what is it you are sniffing?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Who's here, beside us. And I'm not your blasted dog!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma smiled meekly, pleased she pressed yet another button of Vegeta's. Vegeta's face faultered and his eyes boggled.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
  
"I feel 2 other ki's here, beside our own"  
  
  
"And?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"They are of you and I?"  
  
  
"Not again!" Bulma groaned.  
  
  
"Shall we meet them? Perhaps they're dumb and retarded like the world of the past?" Vegeta suggested.  
  
  
"Fine by me"  
  
  
Vegeta stomped off in the direction of the ki's that were present on the Capsule Corp ground.  
  
  
*I wonder what they'll be like?* Bulma thought curiously.  
  
  
Vegeta stopped, signaling Bulma to do the same.  
  
  
"Here they come"  
  
  
*Why do I feel so anxious to meet myself? Probably to observe if I'll be making a skeptical of myself. But I shouldn't be surprised to what is to come* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
2 figures rounded that corner of the house, hand in hand. Bulma gasped in amazment.   
  
  
*Why am I close to Vegeta? Why do I look older?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"About time you arrived"  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
"What's the matter? Sacred of what you look like in the future?" the female chided.  
  
  
There standing before them was themselves, older. They were in the future.  
  
  
"Welcome to the future" Future Bulma greeted.  
  
  
"The Future?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"She didn't stutter boy!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled at himself.  
  
  
*Now he get's to experience why not many people can stand him* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Why are we here?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"It's part of FATE. I'll make this short and sweet, you two will get together in the future, have a few kids, the end" Future Bulma said.  
  
  
"Brats? With her? You must be joking" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Well to bad! you can't avoid this from happening! Trust me, we tried. The farther we tried, the closer we became. You're destined to be together. deal with it!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I see your still loud and grouchy no matter where we go" vegeta commented.  
  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" Both Vegeta turned to Future Bulma's screaming.  
  
  
"Okay?" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta should we tell them how they can go to any world they wish?" Future Bulma said curiously.  
  
  
"Perhaps, or we should let her beg" Future Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Why let her beg, I've always wanted to see you on your knees begging for anything!" Future Bulma growled.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stared at their future selves.  
  
  
"Let's try to avoid being this bizarre in the future" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Agreed" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I heard that!" Future Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, gaining everyone's attention "Now listen here, if there's a way we can get home, then can you please tell us!"  
  
  
"Geez! Don't have to bust a blood vessel" Future Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Or my ear drum" Both Vegeta's muttered.  
  
  
"Sorry, please help us!" Bulam pleaded.  
  
  
Future Bulma looked to her Future life mate, he nodded curtly.  
  
  
"Very well then, Bulma please follow me, Vegeta how about you show your younger self what's to come of you?" Future Bulma suggested.  
  
  
Future Vegeta cracked his knuckles and grinned evily at his younger form.  
  
  
*Why do i have a bad feeling about this?* vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
~ Inside the lab ~  
  
  
"Wow, I've made a whole lot of stuff" Bulma cheered.  
  
  
Future Bulma was pulling out some boxes and what not. Bulma continued to look around her future office, her eyes stopped at a picture. She picked up the framed picture and examined it.  
  
  
*It's that boy from the future, it couldn't be!, and then there's me, some other girl who looksjust like me, but with...vegeta's grin?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Oh, I see you found the only family picture I own where we look like a decent family" Future Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
"Who are these people?" Bulma asked pointing to the purpled haired boy and the teal haired girl.  
  
  
"That boy is my son, and that girl is my daughter, those are your future monsters"  
  
  
"Monsters?"  
  
  
"Yep, well that's Vegeta's nick name for our children."  
  
  
Bulma put the picture down, still not believeing that the inevitible was to come.  
  
  
"Oh don't feel bad. Being with vegeta isn't as bad as you may think!" Future Bulma tried to cheer up her younger self.  
  
  
"i just can't believe that me and Vegeta will be a 'thing'!"   
  
  
"And so much more"  
  
  
Bulma looked up at her Future self.  
  
  
"Here, I found the remote"  
  
  
"Remote?"  
  
  
Bulma saw Future Bulma with the remote inher hand. Both of them compared the remotes. The newer one had more buttons on it, probably making it easier for traveling decisions.  
  
  
"You still have yours?"  
  
  
"Yes, me and Vegeta go on adventures occasionally. Is that so hard to believe?" Future Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I guess not. But doesn't it take a lot of time out of your schedule?" Bulma asked. Future Bulma chuckled softly.  
  
  
"Let me help you alter the remote" Future Bulma offered.  
  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
"Now that you know that are levels beoynd that of a super saiya-jin, are you satisfied?"  
  
  
Vegeta lay beatened on the floor, gasping for air to breath his beatened lungs.  
  
  
Future Vegeta walked up to his beatened self. He nudged himself in the side of his stomack with his boot. his mustache twitched ever so slightly.  
  
  
"I haven't had a good spar in a while. Thanks for making my day"   
  
  
Future Vegeta left the gravity room, leaving Vegeta to lay there, watching images of the levels beyond that of a super saiya-jin flash before his eyes.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What Bulma?" Future Vegeta growled.  
  
  
* He actually says my name?* Bulma thought in disbelief.  
  
  
"Vegeta, where's the other vegeta?" Future Bulma growled.  
  
  
"We were havig some fun"  
  
  
"Fun my ass! How bad did you hurt him?" future Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Calm down onna! We have those blasted beans for him!"  
  
  
"Good point, go get some since you made the mess!"  
  
  
Future Vegeta grumbled a few things and entered the house for the magical beans. Bulma peeked into the gravity room and saw Vegeta on the floor. he really didn't look so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha Ha Ha! We'll finish that world in the next chappy won't we! :P  
  
  
if you look at the preview below, you'll that they return to the present! But does that mean the fun will end? Noooooo!  
  
  
You can still submit ideas for the story and get credit.  
  
  
One more thing I have to say, I've had a rush of BV ideas for this fic, but due to my busy and sucky life, I forgot the names of the people who submitted ideas. If you submitted a idea to me, please e-mail me with the idea you told me of and your user name. Sorry for the inconvience.  
  
  
Please review and tell em what you thought! :) Was it good, was it confusing? Was I mean for not continuing? Tell me what's on your mind! ja ne'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26  
Welcome to reality  
  
  
"Where are we?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"It looks...like my lab?"  
  
  
Bulma loked around at her lab, everything was as she remembered.  
  
  
*Are we really there? Did we make it back?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Bulma!....Vegeta?!"  
  
  
Bulma looked up.  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
"Hi dear, where have you been? Dinner's getting cold!"  
  
  
*Why would the woman's annoying mother save us food after our long absence?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Well come on you two!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They make it back! *smacks cheek and gapes* Well I'll be damned! Please review! Ja ne' 


	26. Welcome to reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
Welcome to reality  
  
  
  
  
Bulma cupped Vegeta's head in her hands. he was really out of it.  
  
  
"Geez! vegeta really pulled a number on him!" Future Bulma commented.  
  
  
"Gee, you think!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
  
"here I got the blasted beans!" future Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Good boy" Future Bulma chided. Future Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma was handed a senzu bean.  
  
  
"Exactly what did you do to the remote?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I put a battery pack on the back of it. That way you can leave any world anytime you like, but after 3 worlds, that battery pack DOES need to charge a full 24 hours. So you can leave if you'd like, even though you;ve only been here for a hour and a half. Also, you can go into any world you wish. Just press the green button instead of the blue button and think of where'd you like to go. Press the red button you'll go back to the present, and the yellow button, well that's a surprise" Future Bulma finished and winked.  
  
  
Bulma nodded and popped the bean into Vegeta's mouth. She helped him chew it, and saw his eyes flutter open.  
  
  
"You wanna go home?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
"What do you think?" Vegeta softly growled. His energy still somewhat drained.  
  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be at full strength during your travel to the next world." Future Bulma re-assured.  
  
  
"Thankyou" Bulma said softly.  
  
  
Bulma pressed the red button, just as her future self instructed. The air around her and Vegeta became fuzzy and distorted. They de-materialized and dissapeared into the next world.  
  
  
"well after all those years of waiting, instructing myself was actually fun!" Future Bulma said.  
  
  
"Giving myself a beating was just as the Future vegeta did to me" future Vegeta said.  
  
  
Future Bulma wrapped her arms around Future Vegeta's waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Present ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on her side. Her head hurt like hell. She sat up and saw Vegeta leaning against a desk of some sort.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"It looks...like my lab?"  
  
  
Bulma loked around at her lab, everything was as she remembered.  
  
  
*Are we really there? Did we make it back?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Bulma!....Vegeta?!"  
  
  
Bulma looked up.  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
"Hi dear, where have you been? Dinner's getting cold!"  
  
  
*Why would the woman's annoying mother save us food after our long absence?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Well come on you two!"  
  
  
"Uh...mom?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"How long have we been gone?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Gone? Sweetie, I've been looking for you to tell you that dinner was ready"  
  
  
"I'm confused?"  
  
  
"You must be, I haven't seen you for 20 minutes and I thought Vegeta would come around and when he didn't I went looking for you"  
  
  
"2O MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma and Vegeta screamed in unison. Vegeta proceeded to faint.  
  
  
"Vegeta!?"  
  
  
"Anyone want a porkchop?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
  
~ Hour later ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and noticed he was in a bed. His room. It smelt like it.  
  
  
"Glad to see you awake. I was becoming worried"  
  
  
"Where are we?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"We're home Vegeta. We're really home. You passed out when we arrived. I can't blame you, only being gone for 20 minutes in this world and adventuring for many days is hard to accept."  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
"Here, I brought you the dinner....mom was saving for us" Bula offered.  
  
  
Bulma handed a plate with a 3 porkchop, apple sauce, and broccoli to Vegeta. He munched it down ferociously.  
  
  
"Chill out before you choke" Bulma warned.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and continued to inhale the food, neglecting his manners. Once he finished, Bulma scooted up to him and wiped away the crumbs that were around his lips.  
  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you're eating just as bad as Goku!" Bulma giggled softy.  
  
  
Bulma lowered her napkin and saw Vegeta staring hard into her eyes. Her head left her mind behind, and moved closer to Vegetas lips. They kissed softly, Bulma licked Vegeta's lips, tasting apple sauce on his lips. Vegeta grinned at her findings. She climbed into Vegeta's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and Bulma was at a all time high. Vegeta's hands drifted around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Bulma reached out and turned out the lights and giggled as Vegeta smirked against her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha Ha! Left you hanging. Review and tell me if I should continue the lemon along with other stuff in the next chapter.   
  
  
Yes their back in the present, but the story will never end people. It will go on, their will be other countries to conquer.  
  
  
Share your ideas, and their may be a world that Bulma and Vegeta venture to that was all your idea. Come on, what world would you like to see Bulma and Vegeta go to? :D  
  
  
Don't be shy tell me! Also, if you want to join my Chapter Update Mailing List, request it in a review. Join in on the fun!  
  
  
ja ne' and RRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Review review review review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27  
Good Times  
  
  
  
  
It really was fun, In the begining, I was upset that I'd have to be with Vegeta for a while, now I can't see my days without him. Me alone doesn't feel right. Has the little saiya-jin no ouji found a place in my heart?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Intresting stuff huh? It's obvious who's thought is this, what other wonders ar in the next chapter! Please review! Ja ne' 


	27. Good Times?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another thing : to Oneblackvoice, your review in the first chapter gave me mixed emotions, not to be rude, but are you familiar with Vegeta's character? He is rude and selfish and use false sterotypes to judge everyone. In his eyes, a woman is made for 2 things, making kids with and screwing, but eventually he learns to love and yadda yadda yadda! I mean, him calling Bulma and bitch or a wench is standard, and is in most B/V fics, that's just his character kay? I wouldn't feel right or lovely if some guy said that to me, I know Bulma feels the same way, but she uses verbal assults to gain revenge. And besides, she can't do anything else to Vegeta, cause Vegeta is way stronger than her, but the bottom line is that, that's Vegeta's character!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
Good Times?  
  
  
  
  
The kiss depenened unexpectedly, but Bulma was in to deep to pull back. Vegeta swirled his tounge in her mouth, bringing her head closer to him. No matter how much he pulled her, she never seemed close enough. Vegeta grabbed her bottom, making her squeak against his mouth. He pulled her closer still not satisfied. Vegeta sat up and yanked up his shirt. Bulma was going to say something, but Vegeta growled at her, silencing her. He unzipped her pants, while she worked on her top.  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't describe the feeling controlling his movements. All he understood was that he needed release, then he'd know the answer. Once Bulma's bra was removed, Vegeta dove in her soft mounds, nuzzeling them, taking advantage of her chests's sensitivity. Bulma threw all the cloths off the bed and rolled over, Vegeta crawled over her, hovering over her, breathing against her ear and neck making her shiver. Vegeta fiddled with his pants, sucessfully taking them off, Bulma helped him slip his boxers off.  
  
  
Bulma looked into his eyes, yes there eye colors were diffrent, but the emotion in them were the same. Never had Vegeta or Bulma wanted somebody so bad. Vegeta thrust into her, Bulma tried to muffle her cries in the pillow, but Vegeta wouldn't allow it, he made her look at him, it actaully seemed to make this experience even more enjoyable. Bulma's body was shooken wildly by Vegeta's thrusts. Vegeta gritted his teeth, he knew he was about to come, but he still wanted more.  
  
  
He flipped onto his back, never leaving Bulma's warmth, and lifted her hips at his will. Vegeta wanted to touch everything, all of her, but he only had two hands. Vegeta was drunk from pleasure, he was mad. He couldn't touch everything. He saw her breasts bouncing wildly, he moved one hand to a globe, pinching the nipple. Bulma arched her back, giving more to Vegeta. Vegeta kept one hand on her hip, helping her move.  
  
  
He felt it...the speed seemed lightening fast, then, he howled in ecstasy. He saw Bulma's lips, screaming along with him. He saw Bulma lower herself onto his chest. He was still filled with the last waves of his climax. He now knew, what emotion he felt. This was love, but he;d never show or tell anyone that...yet.  
  
  
  
  
~ hours later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma knew Vegeta was awake, but the silence was more preferred over anything. Bulma still couldn't believe that all their traveling equaled to a mere 20 minutes? Bulma was uncounciously stroking Vegeta's chest, but Vegeta didn't object. They'd been through so much. There was obviously going to be a future between them, but when was that going to occur? Bulma couldn't wait forever. She smiled at the times her and Vegeta had fun, well she did, but she wasn't quite sure about Vegeta. The thrill of being in foreign places was wicked.  
  
  
Like when they were in a earler Japan world . . . .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Bulma, you have request."  
  
  
"Miss Bulma???" Vegeta questioned loudly.  
  
  
Bulma came from behind the screen and stared at Vegeta as if he were crazy.  
  
  
"Miss Bulma, this gentleman would like a place to sleep tonight."  
  
  
"Is that so?" Bulma asked in a entertained tone.  
  
  
Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to beg for me." Bulma got to the point.  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
"You to know each other?" Muyaki asked surprisedly.  
  
  
"Yes...um Muyaki, would you mind leaving us alone please?"  
  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
Muyaki left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
  
"Beg!" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to find a place to sleep. It's the middle of the night and all of the hotels are closed."  
  
  
"Argh! May I please stay here?" Vegeta said quietly.  
  
  
*sigh* "I guess this is the best I'll get out of you. You can stay. Find a place to sleep. I'm going to bed, are you hungry?" Bulma asked defeatedly. Reasoning with Vegeta was hard work.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bulma chuckled at Vegeta's expression that day. He just couldn't see that she was the star of that world and that he was a traveling bum. But there were other worlds that were entertaining and equal bizarre! . . . .  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is my Barbie Dream House with elevator, bathroom, 6 rooms, living room, dining room, garage, attic, kitchen, basement, patio, and wide walk in closet."  
  
  
"I'll never understand you humans and your "objects" to entertain yourselves."  
  
  
"I was only a child! Geeez!"Bulma defended her earth customs.  
  
  
"What are we gonna use for clothing."  
  
  
"My dolls have clothes you know. We'll just borrow theirs." Bulma said casually.  
  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
  
"At least no one's been here in a while. C'mon, let's change our clothes." Bulma reasoned.  
  
  
Vegeta sat Bulma down and they entered the doll house.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
But Bulma personally liked the world where she and Vegeta switched bodies! She still pondered what Vegeta did with her body to pass the time, but didn't think he'd do anything drastic . . . .  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma: *He wouldn't*  
  
Bulma inched the door open a bit and peeked in. Vegeta was to busy to notice Bulma's form near the door. The orgasm was coming, it was so close, he could feel it. Bulma gasped in her mind at what she saw. Her body doing things to herself.  
  
Bulma: *I can't believe it! He's doing things to my body that I never thought I could do by myself. I AM really weak! I can't even please myself, but he...he can please my body.*  
  
  
~Flasback ~  
  
Vegeta: You have it better. I can't train, hell I can't do anything, cause I'm in your weak frail and most importantly, ugly and hideous body!  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
  
Bulma angered and outraged that Vegeta would sink to that kind of low, returned to the Gravity Chamber and contemplated what to do.  
  
Bulma: Let's see what else Mister Vegeta disgusts the most?  
  
Bulma thought evily, she came across something, it appears Vegeta hates masturbating. He feels dirty and ashamed pleasing himself.  
  
Bulma: He has no trouble in pleasing my body, but he cant please his own, not until now!  
  
Bulma began to think dirty thoughts, arousing thoughts, thoughts Bulma would get horny over. But this was Vegeta's body, and partly his mind. hat aroused him?  
  
Bulma: *This guy's hard! Maybe I should think of myself. Even if Vegeta says he can't stand the site of me, it's obvious he's lying!*  
  
Bulma imagined her naked body in all types of positions. It didn't disturb or phase her, but it did something to Vegeta's body.  
  
Bulma: I knew it!  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta's training pants down and stared at his standing length.  
  
Bulma: *This guys atleast 9 inches! Youch!*  
  
Bulma blushed at what she was about to do. She grasped his length, feeling the veins lead to the tip, puzzeled at the throbbing that emmited from it.  
  
Bulma: A jacking off I'll go!  
  
Bulma began to rub her hands up and down Vegeta's length, reveling in the feelings coursing through her body.  
  
Bulma: *Who knew it felt this good?*  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at what her and Vegeta DID in that world. But, she had to admit, being in her own body was a tad more pleasurable than being in his body. She knew he had a good time tonight. In one world, she really did feel sorry for Vegeta. What those purple thingies did to him was nuts!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
The purple thing began licking Vegeta's palm. Appearently Vegeta forgot to wash the fruit roll-up residue off his hands.  
  
Bulma: Ah how cute.  
  
Vegeta: Disgusting!  
  
The purple thing must've really enjoyed his licking, because he began to gnaw at Vegeta's hand, and suddenly gave a huge bite.  
  
Vegeta: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma: I stand corrected, I guess it will bite.  
  
Vegeta tried to shake the purple thing off of him. Vegeta beat the thing into the ground and the thing began to whimper.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta you didn't have to do that!  
  
Vegeta: Yes I did. In fact i enjoyed it.  
  
The purple thing stood up and continued to smile. Vegeta's growling started all over again. The purple thing retreated back to the bushes and dissapeared.  
  
Bulma: There are you happy Vegeta, you scared the little guy off.  
  
The purple thing reurned, only with a few companions.  
  
Bulma: Ah! More cute thingies!  
  
Vegeta: Why me?  
  
the original purple thing spoke to the others and pointed to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: *What's he up to?*  
  
Once the purple thing stopped talking, the other's snapped there heads in Vegeta's direction. They smiled evily, showing off there, rather sharp teeth.  
  
Vegeta: Um.....woman?  
  
the purple things jumped on Vegeta's torso and below. It appeared that they were eating his kilt.  
  
Vegeta: No anything but this!  
  
The purple things accidentally bit a little close on his thighs and close to his length.  
  
Vegeta: *Please don't let them bite, please don't let them bite, Please don't let them bite*  
  
Vegeta's chanting ceased when he noticed the little burps coming from the little purple things. He opened his eyes and noticed aswell that they were off of him. He wiped the thin layer of sweat off his forhead only to hear Bulma's coughing.  
  
Bulma: *cough* Uh...Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma's pointing finger and looked down to the small exsisting piece of fruit roll-up still on his length. A blue shadow appeared on Vegeta's forhead. The purple things also noticed one piece they forgot to munch. The original one attacked vegeta's length and took a huge bite. Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs and all became dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bulma sighed and snuggled closer to Vegeta. Vegeta rose a eyebrow.  
  
  
"What are you thinking?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
  
"Nothing"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed that little stroll down memory lane! REMEMBER : THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE FIC! THERE'S TONS OF CHAPTERS MORE!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28  
Blue Bad Bulma!?  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Like I have time to be frolicking with you in fucked up portals" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"I'll be your friend" Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
  
"I don't want be your friend!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Fine! No Gravity Room repairs and no casual sex!"  
  
  
"NNNAAANNNIII!!???"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They make it back! *smacks cheek and gapes* Well I'll be damned! Please review! Ja ne' 


	28. Blue Bad Bulma!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
Blue Bad Bulma!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open. She looked around and noticed that Vegeta had left his bed, with Bulma behind.  
  
  
"Geez, atleast the jerk could have woken me up or something!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Bulma got up and began to move around. She went to the shower and cleansed herself. Though she had been to many a place, and her body in this world for a mere 20 minutes, her body felt dirty. The hot water straming down her body, massaging her muscles, this was all worth it.   
  
  
Her mind began to wander, ready to get back to work. She turned off the water and went to her room to change. After being clothed she walked to her lab and was greeted by her father.  
  
  
"Hi pumpkin, back already to work some more?"  
  
  
"Yep, The need for scince beckons me!" Bulma said cornyly.  
  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
  
Kissing her on the forehead he and his shoulder companion Kittie shuffled down the hall. Bulma sighed and entered the lab. She sat down at her computer and skimmed through the many projects she could work on. Finding none to her intrest, she leaned her head on her arms and thought.  
  
  
She missed the need to explore. Understanding other life forms. Learning something new!!! Bulma's head shot up at her new realisations. She was so much happier while exploring the diffrent worlds, or was it becuase it was with Vegeta? She shook her head at that last possibility. She ran upstairs startling her father, automatically his mustache twittered in wonder.  
  
  
Bulma skipped 2 steps at a time. She went to her room and grabbed her suit cases and capsule. Grinning happily.  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma whistled walked down to the kitchen where her mother was fiddling with useless stuff.  
  
  
"Hi dear, I baked a scrumptious Tiramisu cake, wanna have a slice?"  
  
  
"I'll pass for another time mom"  
  
  
  
(/N: Tiramisu is actually a Italian cake that I love to pieces, sounds Japanese, with a great italian taste. Some can last for a month and still taste decent! *nods head*  
  
  
  
Bulma walked outside to the Gravity Room. She peeked in and saw Vegeta training under the red light, face etched in concentration.  
  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
  
Bulma was startled by whoever was calling her. She looked around.  
  
  
"Oh hi Yamcha" She said in a fake happy voice.  
  
  
"I was looking for you yesterday, but your mom was already looking for you and Vegeta. Where did you to go?"  
  
  
"What makes you think me ad him went somewhere?" Bulma said nervously.  
  
  
"Maybe it's just me, I wanted to ask you out to dinner, but i ended up being busy. I'll see you later"  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Feeling the coast clear Bulma turned off the gravity from the outside and entered the gravity room.  
  
  
"Woman, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
  
"I wanna go back into the worlds again"  
  
  
"Never will I ever embark on a journey with you at my side!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Like I have time to be frolicking with you in fucked up portals" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"I'll be your friend" Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
  
"I don't want be your friend!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Fine! No Gravity Room repairs and no casual sex!"  
  
  
"NNNAAANNNIII!!???"  
  
  
Bulma grinned, knowing she hit the soft spot hard. Vegeta began to grumble. He actually did want to not do training. The revelation startled him at first, but he realised that he'd never had as much excitement in his life before. Waking up and finding a new challenge, something new. You can already admit his life was extremely dull. Besides, it was partly to be close to Bulma, he'd never admit that outloud.  
  
  
"Fine then you stupid whore!" Vegeta screamed. "Go pack your shit and "  
  
  
"Oh Thankyou Vegeta!"  
  
  
Bulma jumped up and kissed Vegeta passinately on the lips. Startled he stumbled back and became hard. She jumped down and looked at him.  
  
  
"If that was a thankyou, I'll enjoy the many more I'll recieve later"   
  
  
"Whatever Vegeta! I'm already packed, and since you don't have anything decent, except those black training pants and white tanktop, I think we can leave now"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Bulma grinned and lifted the remote into the air. She pressed the button and that infamous light ingulfed them, sending them into the next world. Yamcha came past the gravity room to see the door open with no occupent inside.  
  
  
"That's strange" he muttered.  
  
  
  
  
~ new world ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and realised that she was leaning against a tree in a beautiful and merky forest.   
  
  
"Yes, the new world!" Bulma rejoiced.  
  
  
Bulma looked down at what she was wearing.  
  
  
"Hey, what gives!?"  
  
  
Bulma stopped whining when she heard rustling in the bushes. She began to get scared. Bulma looked down at her clothes and noticed what she was wearing. A blue cover and cape, with a brown basket at her side.  
  
  
"Hey...I'm littlt red...I mean BLUE riding hood!"  
  
  
Now knowing what role she was, she picked up her basket and began skipping down the road, towards her grandma's house.  
  
  
  
  
~ Grandma's hous ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma entered the small cottage casually. She turned towards the bed and tears began to seep out of her eyes. She tried to contain gigges, but she just couldn't. She burst out laughing.  
  
  
"Shut up woman!"  
  
  
There was Vegeta, in the bed, dressed in a pink nightgown with tiny glasses on and a cover on his head, but his flame shaped hair prevailed and the cover popped off occasionly, shading him.  
  
  
"Oh my god Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"What kind of fucked up world is this? I come here and the old dirty pervert man and his damn pig are dressed as ridiclous as I am"  
  
  
"The why are you dressed like that?"  
  
  
"Because ...."  
  
  
  
(A/N: Those 4 dots stand for a explination Vegeta gave to Bulma. Hey I don't know why he's dressed like a old lady! O.o )  
  
  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
  
"Well, I might aswell go through the procedure"  
  
  
"Procedure?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
*cough* "Ahem, Gee 'Grandma' what big teeth you have"  
  
  
*The better to mate you with* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta hissed at himself for thinking such a thing.  
  
  
Opening up her basket and taking out whips, lotions, creams, and other items in the category of bondage, yet Bulma was not surprised. Vegeta's eyebrow rose, as did his growing erection.  
  
  
"Gee 'Grandma', what a big erection you have"  
  
  
Before Vegeta could say anything, Bulma climbed onto his lap and whispered in his ear.  
  
  
"The better to fuck my brains out with? Hmmm?"  
  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to his hardness. She took the cover on his head and the glasses off and unbuttoned the nightgown.  
  
  
"I think it's high time I recieve my other thankyou's" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Bulma grinned and leaned down and nibbled on his neck, making Vegeta shiver. Oh yes, he recieved his thankyous, plus some 'Your welcomes's' to!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that nuts or what!? So Vegeta and Bulma are back in Nutville! What other places will they venture to? Wait and see! :)  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29  
The Fun Never Ends  
  
  
"Well, your girlfriend looks like she should be with the rich snobby girls, but you look like one of us"  
  
  
"And what exactly is 'one of us'?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"It's the group I'm labeled under, 'Assorted/Goth/Punk/Dork', nerds have there own to"  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma blinked. Meraculously 10 minutes flew by and the bell rang. Bria-chan was still seated, whilst the rush of kids squeezed through the frame of the door.  
  
  
"Hormone driven freaks" Brianna and Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Wow, see, we are alike" Brianna smiled.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woah! What could be up with the next world? Please review! Ja ne' 


	29. The Fun Never Ends Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
The Fun Never Ends Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and stretched. Realising that a warm body was beside her, she grinned pecked Vegeta on the lips. His eyes snapped open and he narrowed his eyes at her. Her hand drifted to his chest, just caressing the skin and muscle beneath her fingertips, elicting a slight ourr from Vegeta's chest. Wanting to hear more, she snuggled more into the covers and placed her ear onto his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth surrounding her.  
  
  
Vegeta hated himself for showing how content he was.  
  
  
*Why am I enjoying this so much? Waking up with her beside her? I can't be falling for the woman! I can't!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'm ready to leave whenever you are"  
  
  
There was a silence, and Bulma was the least bit curious as to why Vegeta hadn't replied.  
  
  
"Very well"  
  
  
Vegeta sat up, pushing Bulma aside lightly.  
  
  
*Too bad it couldn't have lasted longer* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma placed back on some clothes that she had in her capsule. No way was she going to roam around dressed as a fictional character! She heard a cough from behind her. She searched in the pile of clothes and tossed Vegeta a shirt and a pair of pants. He grumbled to himself but placed his clothes on. Bulma was lightly fixing her hair, oblivious to Vegeta's growing impatience.  
  
  
"Oh alright! A girl can't even beautify herself these days!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Bulma got out the remote from her basket and pressed the button, what new world would they venture to?  
  
  
  
  
~ After the light ~   
  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and looked up.  
  
  
*What the hell? Why am I surrounded by teenage brats!?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Class, we have exchange students from Japan. Meet Bulma and Vegeta!" the teacher shouted.  
  
  
"Welcome" the class said tiredly.  
  
  
"Vegeta, Bulma sit where you like, oh there's 2 seats beside Brianna, Brianna..."  
  
  
"Bria-chan Miss Oswald"  
  
  
The teacher sighed tiredly.  
  
  
"Bria-chan, raise your hand"  
  
  
Brianna recieved little giggles around the room. Vegeta and Bulma walked up and sat down.  
  
  
"Well since there's only 10 minutes left of class, you can wait for the bell to ring, cd players are allowed"  
  
  
With that said, the room bust out with talking, making the room sound very loud with all the voices being spoken at the same time. Vegeta looked beside at the fiesty girl. She was dressed weird. She had on a shirt that said 'I Love Tattooed Guys', and had humungus black pants on. Spikes on her rists and chokers around her neck, blending well with her brown skin.  
  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"A bitch and a danger to society. What are you?"  
  
  
Vegeta liked her already.  
  
  
"I'm not going to ask you guys what Japan is like, the retards surrounding us will do that. If you peace and a good time, you guys follow me, lunch is next and you can meet the gang"   
  
  
*Why does this girl seem so familiar* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"What makes you think we have to be around you?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Well, your girlfriend looks like she should be with the rich snobby girls, but you look like one of us"  
  
  
"And what exactly is 'one of us'?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"It's the group I'm labeled under, 'Assorted/Goth/Punk/Dork', nerds have there own to"  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma blinked. Meraculously 10 minutes flew by and the bell rang. Bria-chan was still seated, whilst the rush of kids squeezed through the frame of the door.  
  
  
"Hormone driven freaks" Brianna and Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Wow, see, we are alike" Brianna smiled.  
  
  
Brianna stood up and stretched, her chains on her pants jingled, as did her large amount of keys.  
  
  
"Isn't that heavy?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Oh these, no"  
  
  
Brianna tossed her keys to Bulma.  
  
  
"Woah, this is like 3 pounds! Is all this necassary?"  
  
  
"I think it is"  
  
  
Bulma looked at every chain on the set of keys. There was a bear in leather underwear chained up, a bondaged bear. A bundle where you pull a string and cat noises flew out of it. Her wallet, and other charms that Bulma found unescary.  
  
  
Brianna walked down the hall, with Vegeta and Bulma close behind. Brianna glanced behind and a evil smile graced her face.  
  
  
*They have no idea who I am, they'll know* Brianna thought.  
  
  
*I wonder why Vegeta's so quiet?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta's stomach growl. Followed by him growling.  
  
  
*Figures* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I hope you people aren't dense. You should know why Brianna is...ME!, so far everything is real, except the names of others, like my friends. I'm changing their names just in case, that's the way I am! Bastards!)  
  
  
The trio entered the cafeteria. Brianna walked over to an empty table and sat with her head in her arms. Brianna looked up when she noticed that vegeta wasn't around.  
  
  
"Hey where's Vegeta?"  
  
  
Bulma pointed to the cafeteria line. You could hear him curse the slowness of the line. Bulma and Brianna giggled.  
  
  
"Where's everyone else" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Chill out they'll be here"  
  
  
Bulma sat down and continued to examine Brianna's keys. Brianna snapped her head up when she heard a mild commotion up ahead. She grinned and stood up.  
  
  
"Sonichan!" Brianna shouted.  
  
  
A girl bounced over towards Brianna.  
  
  
"Sonichan!" The girl replied.  
  
  
Both girls hugged and danced around earning stares from Bulma and others.  
  
  
"Hiya stupid" Brianna said.  
  
  
"You to dumbass!" the girl replied. "Who's she?"  
  
  
"Bulma, her friend Vegeta will come out soon. Bulma, this is Raila"  
  
  
"Are you the japanese foreign exchange student? Moshi Moshi!" Raila said while bowing.  
  
  
Bulma and Brianna sweat dropped.  
  
  
"She's always like this with japanese foreign exchange students ignore her"  
  
  
"Well, does she like an anime, what japanese music does she listen to, huh huh huh!?" Raila asked happily.  
  
  
"As far as anime goes, we'll need to educate her, music, I'm not sure" Brianna said.  
  
  
Raila sat down on the bench and began to ask Bulma a series of questions. Brianna looked up and saw a pile of food walking towards them. Brianna sweatdropped yet again.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you under there?" Brianna asked.  
  
  
Vegeta set the food down onto the table.  
  
  
"You will address me as Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei!"  
  
  
Brianna looked to Raila, they giggled.  
  
  
"Wait till you meet Rel" Raila said.  
  
  
"Rel?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
Bulma stole a french friy from Vegeta's plate he growled.  
  
  
"Oh Calm down Veggie-san!" Brianna chided.  
  
  
"Brianna"  
  
  
Brianna looked beside her and saw a rather ouny specimen, from Vegeta's point of view.  
  
  
"Sup Dick"  
  
  
Dick sat down and opened up his lunch.  
  
  
"What are you selling today?" Brianna asked  
  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"He sells drugs?"  
  
  
"Oh no, we sell stuff, anything, from food to cheap stuff. He sells the food, I sell cd's" Brianna said.  
  
  
"Well, I have pixie sticks, candy canes, and bags of chips" Dick replied.  
  
  
"Raise it up by 5 cents" Brianna suggested.  
  
  
"Brianna, don't you have a job?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Well, my mom won't let me get one, also I'm to young to drive, so transportaion is out of the question, but I've been selling stuff since I was in the 3rd grade"  
  
  
Bulma sweat dropped. Vegeta was stuffing his face of the 9 trays of food he got.  
  
  
"Holy shit! The food here's passible, but it's not that good!" Dick said.  
  
  
"Well, when he's starving, he'll eat anything!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Brianna looked to her other side and saw a girl drawing scribbles while doing her homework.  
  
  
"Sup Lee"  
  
  
Lee mumbled somethings but continued to write.  
  
  
"What's with her?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Oh, Lee is really smart, and she works on her homework during class and lunch" Brianna explained.  
  
  
Within a few more minutes, others joined the table and engaged in conversations of anime, music, and bitchy teachers. Bulma looked up when she noticed that Vegeta stopped his last plate of food and looked up at what grabbed his attention.  
  
  
"Who the hell is he? And why does he have such a high ki level for a human?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"May I introduce you to, Rel Mishima, the Dragon of Eshinju" Brianna said sarcastically.  
  
  
Rel sat down and had a scowl matching Vegeta's.  
  
  
"Dragon of Eshinju?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
"You dare the name of this planet?" Rel said like Bruce Lee.  
  
  
Bulma fell back anime style.  
  
  
"I Rel Mishima Dragon of Eshinju, will become a world's martial artist by the time I'm 26, I will take over this planet and re-name it Eshinju!"  
  
  
"Uh, right!" Brianna and Raila said in bored unison.  
  
  
Rel looked at Vegeta.  
  
  
"I can tell you'd be a worthy opponent. A spar later?"  
  
  
"Agreed" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"2 equally large ego's becoming friends!" Brianna asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woah! This was kind of like an introduction to everyone. Part II will continue in the next chapter.  
  
  
These really are my friends! Names changed, but this is what goes on at lunch! Nuts huh! O.o :P  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30  
The Fun Never Ends Part II  
  
  
Bulma strolled into the weight room, where Vegeta was doing some excerzises. Realising she was there, and that they were all alone he walked over to her and embraced her.  
  
  
"You think maybe we can wrestle Vegeta?" Bulma whispered seductivly into his ear.  
  
  
"I have more plans for you"  
  
  
As Vegeta and Bulma kissed, groping each other along the way, Bulma heard a low evil erry moaning coming a few feet away.  
  
  
"What's that Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What's what?"  
  
  
A large blue watery creature appeared and enveloped Bulma's body, dragging her back where it came from.  
  
  
"Vegeta help me!?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woah! What could be up with the next world? Please review! Ja ne' 


	30. The Fun Never Ends Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 30  
The Fun Never Ends Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch went relatively calm and uneventful, if you call arm wrestling, insult-off's, and drawing competitons of the norm. After that ended, Brianna and Bulma shared a class together, and Vegeta and Rel shared a class. Bulma was really enjoying herself. And she could tell Vegeta was to.  
  
  
As the teacher droned on, Vegeta looked over and saw Rel was drawing a hentai comic.  
  
  
"Who's the naughty mag for?"  
  
  
"Brianna and Raila"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose. He 'hnned' and stared at the black board.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you wanna be on the wrestling team?"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned. He nodded, and the bell rang, sending him and Rel to the gymnasium to sign up.  
  
  
  
~ Brianna's House ~  
  
  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Nonsense, it's time for us to edeucate you" Brianna said.  
  
  
Raila smiled and cracked open Brianna's anime chest.  
  
  
"Hmmm, it's start with this one" Raila picked.  
  
  
Brianna sat Bulma down infront of her computer and started the DVD player.  
  
  
"You'll be here for a while!" Brianna said with a smile.  
  
  
  
~ School ~  
  
  
  
"Woah, look at the new guy!"  
  
  
"He's just as good as Rel!" another wrestler whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta and Rel were fighting deeply. Although wrestling wasn't neighter Rel or Vegeta's strong points, a chance to defeat the other was to much to turn down.  
  
  
Bulma and Brianna walked passed the gym door and saw what was going on. They saw the two fighting as if they were all alone. Brianna saw the way Bulma was staring at Vegeta. Brianna smiled.  
  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
  
Bulma blushed.  
  
  
"Well, I uh"  
  
  
"I can tell, no need to confess"  
  
  
Brianna said this as she looked at Rel. Bulma grinned.  
  
  
"Oh and you don't like Rel huh!?"  
  
  
"I don't, it's hard for me to explain. He's so goofy and acts so retarded you just want to hug him tight" Brianna said dreamily.  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and stared at Vegeta.  
  
  
*It's amazing! Vegeta really looks comfortable in this world. To bad we'll eventually have to leave* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
~ 3 weeks later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked to school and entered her class with Vegeta. She rolled her eyes at the dirty jokes he was telling. He looked so relaxed and not 'Vegeta-ey'.  
  
  
*With all the happiness in his life, he hasn't noticed me lately, damn him, and damn myself, I want him!* Bulma bit her lip.  
  
  
Bulma sat down beside Vegeta, she didn't notice his slow scans over her body. He grinned, remembering how long it had been since there last intimate encounter. He grinned.  
  
  
The class went by relatively slow. Lunch finnaly came and everyone took their designated seat.  
  
  
"You won't believe the shit I heard!" Brianna shouted.  
  
  
"What!?" Everyone replied.  
  
  
"Well, I heard this dork that there's this legend or ghost of this school"  
  
  
"I need a laugh, enlighten us" Raila giggled.  
  
  
"Well, it's about this dude known as Joey Peterson, he was on the swim team, but during an unsupervised swim meet, he drowned, and the winnign title he so hoped to win was handed to someone else. It's said that his ghost is still in the pool. But we know that our school doesn't have a pool...Right"  
  
  
Everyone quieted down on that thought.  
  
  
"Well, I was told there was a pool, but people said that to freshmen so they could look for the pool in places they weren't supposed to be" Dick pointed out.  
  
  
"Yeah I was told that to, oh well, it's just a bunch of cold shit!" Brianna sighed.  
  
  
Bulma sipped on her vanilla coke when she saw Vegeta's eyes. He stood up and grunted. She knew what that meant. She followed him outside. The smell of cigarettes had yet to register to her brain.  
  
  
"What is it Vegeta?"  
  
  
He stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
  
"It's been a while y'know. Others may not be able to tell, but I smelled your arousal 3 weeks ago and this morning, you can't fool me"  
  
  
His lips gently touched her's, but she was to deep in pleasure to deny him a taste of her lips.  
  
  
"Meet me in the wrestling room today. I earned the coaches trust"  
  
  
He left, leaving his whisperes to linger against her being.  
  
  
*I can't believe him. Earn trust! Ha! I'm surprised that he hasn't whopped the coaches ass!* Bulma thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
~ at the end of the day ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma broke it to Brianna that her and Vegeta had plans. Her anime 'lessons' were coming to a close, so it didn't matter much if she missed a day. She walked towards the room, passing a weird shapped area that looked sealed up. Bulma didn't question it, she smoothed down her skirt and composed herself.   
  
  
Bulma strolled into the weight room, where Vegeta was doing some excerzises. Realising she was there, and that they were all alone he walked over to her and embraced her.  
  
  
"You think maybe we can wrestle Vegeta?" Bulma whispered seductivly into his ear.  
  
  
"I have more plans for you"  
  
  
As Vegeta and Bulma kissed, groping each other along the way, Bulma heard a low evil erry moaning coming a few feet away.  
  
  
"What's that Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What's what?"  
  
  
A large blue watery creature appeared and enveloped Bulma's body, dragging her back where it came from.  
  
  
"Vegeta help me!?"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes were wide open.   
  
  
*I should have guessed there was something fishy with the seal!* Bulma cursed herself as she was beign dragged away.  
  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma's body and the trail of slime or whatever. He blasted walls till he came to a dimmly lit large room with a cover on the floor. Vegeta could tell that the blob was planning to take Bulma with him into the pool under the plastic cover.  
  
  
Vegeta formed a ki ball and released it. The blob went into the pit of the beast, melting it and letting it seep onto the ground. Bulma's body tumbled out and collapsed onto the floor. Vegeta ran over and checked for a pulse. It was steady and she would be okay.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. This world he had grown attached to. He would hate to leave it, but it would be best if they moved on. Perhaps they could return. He reached into her little purse and took out the moist remote. He pressed the button, saying sorry to his newly found allies. The light engulfed them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yieks! I am thinking of making them return. Rel really isn't on the wrestling team. He hates sports not related to martial arts. The legend was fake, but people telling freshmen that our school had a pool just so we could look for it is true. Other than that, everything here is true.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31  
Kawaii with a touch of cute  
  
  
  
Vegeta screamed in frustration, gripping his fire mane like hair.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta it's not that bad!"  
  
  
"Yes it is, being surrounded by such freaks of nature!"  
  
  
Vegeta clutched his ill stomach and tried to blast the furry happy things, but they jumped out of the way and into his face and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
Vegeta ran towards the hills and saw a bunch of fuzzy rodents walking up towards him. Bulma was running up close behind.  
  
  
"Oh wow! It's the Hamstars from 'Hamtaro'!"  
  
  
"Hamsters" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woah! What could be up with the next world? Please review! Ja ne' 


	31. Kawaii with a touch of cute

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
A/N: To 'Princess Hannah of the Earth', I did want to consider the idea of 'Titanic' being incorporated into this fi, but there's already a fic with B/V and Titanic. I usually go for ideas that Bulma and Vegeta would never be in!  
  
  
  
Chapter 31  
Kawaii with a touch of cute  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up grogilly, the last thing he could remember was fighting a water beast at his high school. Though it was the best world he favored, he was sad to see it go, but they could return, the likihood was thin, but it was possible. Bulma was already up and was admiring the sick beauty surrounding them.  
  
  
"Good how bizarre!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, this world is cute!"  
  
  
Once Bulma said the word cute, a marching band noise could be heard. It was very immature and childish. Vegeta was a little disturbed at what was occuring. Bulma looked to her right and saw a herd of people heading straight for her. Bulma walked closer to the coming group. Fear wasn't on her mind.  
  
  
*This is what Vegeta's for* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Once Bulma reached the top of the hill, she saw something she wasn't expecting. She was gaping and smiling at the same time. Vegeta noticed this.  
  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you woman!?"  
  
  
"Awwww!" The group cooed. "That's a bad word mister" someone shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta climbed the hill ad looked just as stupified as Bulma, excluding the smile.  
  
  
There, standing before them, were actually the people from Seaseme Street, holding up a 'Welcome' sign in big bold colorful words.  
  
  
"Hi, we're from the Kawaiiland Welcoming committy!"  
  
  
"Big Bird!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma ran down and jumped in Biig Bird's arms. He happily hugged her back. (A/N: I loved me some Big Bird When I was little, now i can't stand the overfed birdseed addicted yellow sappy happy bastard! *growls* )  
  
  
"Welcome" Everyone behind Big Bird shouted.  
  
  
"Elmo thinks your pretty" Elmo said as he stared up at Bulma.  
  
  
Bulma giggled and was stopped by Vegeta's growling.  
  
  
"Everyone meet Vegeta! *hand on side of face so Vegeta can't see what she's saying* I think he's related to Oscar the Grouch" Bulma said shadily.  
  
  
Everyone nodded. Zoe walked up to him and smiled.  
  
  
"I'm Zoe, I love to make friends"  
  
  
"I'm Vegeta, I like to kill, burn, and blast things" Vegeta said with fake equal happiness.  
  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong with your friend?" Big Bird asked.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, he's not from around here, so he doesn't know what growing up with tv rolemodels is like"  
  
  
"Oh" Everyone said solemnly. They looked at Vegeta with sympathy.  
  
  
"Well forget the party pooper, who else is here?" Bulma asked happily.  
  
  
"Every children show from PBS, Disney, HBO Kids, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network, as well as some Childrens Shows from around the globe!"  
  
  
"Oh wow, you think you could take me to see PB and J Otter?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta screamed in frustration, gripping his fire mane like hair.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta it's not that bad!"  
  
  
"Yes it is, being surrounded by such freaks of nature!"  
  
  
Vegeta clutched his ill stomach and tried to blast the furry happy things, but they jumped out of the way and into his face and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
Vegeta ran towards the hills and saw a bunch of fuzzy rodents walking up towards him. Bulma was running up close behind.  
  
  
"Oh wow! It's the Hamstars from 'Hamtaro'!"  
  
  
"Hamsters" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Hamha Bulma! We'll take you!"  
  
  
Bulma walked off with the crowd singing the Hamtaro friendship song.  
  
  
"Woman, what about me!?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Bulma looked back.  
  
  
"Well, I don't know? I know you don't want to join me, so why don't you ask someone for a place to stay? Or go to a gym, train, do something!"  
  
  
Bulma continued to walk on with everyone. Vegeta growled. He walked around for a while and saw this ish looking guy (Think Spongebob Squarepnts)  
  
  
"Hey you! where can I find a place to stay for the night?"  
  
  
"Gee, how about going to the inn around the corner" the fish said with an attitude.  
  
  
"Your lucky fish filet isn't part of my menu this evenin,g but my menu can always be modified!" Vegeta growled to the scared fsh man.  
  
  
Vegeta walked off and around the corner like the man had said. He looked up and saw the inn and walked in. He wanted a place to be alone and meditate, AWAY from this puppts and freaks of nature.  
  
  
"I want a room!" Vegeta growled to the front clerkswoman.  
  
  
"Alright, what kind of room would you like?"  
  
  
Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"The largest you've got, I'm expecting someone to join me later"  
  
  
"Very well, but it'll cost you" The clerkswoman said.  
  
  
"What an arm and a leg?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
  
"Oh no! Just a hug and a handshake!"  
  
  
Vegeta stared at her as if she were crazy.  
  
  
"What the..."  
  
  
The lady pointed to the sign above her head. It was the name of the inn, Vegeta paid it little mind before.  
  
  
*Next time I'll look for the Whores'r'here inn, insted of the Hug'n'shake* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
He grumbled to himself and barely wrapped his arms around her and touched her hand. She was about to object when Vegeta grabbed the keys from her hand and walked off. He dusted his clothing and scared the bejesus out of a bellboy about where his room was.  
  
  
Once he arrived there, he checked the room out. A little o juvenile for his liking, but he couldn't complain, but he could modify. He grinned. He tucked the keys in his pocket and walked back downstairs. He walked back to the clerkswoman.  
  
  
"Back to try that hug again?"  
  
  
"You wish" vegeta said dryly. "I wish to know where a hardware store is, a local gym, and store are"   
  
  
"Sure, I'll give you the map of our town, also dinner is at 7."  
  
  
Vegeta muttered a 'Yeah whatever' and left the place. He was going to make this place as easy for him as possible. He walked to the store and asked for some bed sheets, black sheets, silk. The owner had a hard time understanding Vegeta.  
  
  
"You sure you don't mean Rainbow? or coton candy?"  
  
  
The owner just couldn't believe someone would want all black. Vegeta grabbed the puppet's colar and pointed to his hair.  
  
  
"This color fool!"  
  
  
The owner back away and looked at vegeta's hair color again. He nodded an dpointed to the darker part of the store. Vegeta grabbed the king size black silk sheets and walked out. The owner was wailing about how vegeta didn't pay. Vegeta then went to the hardware store and asked for black paint. Yet again, the owner didn't understand him and Vegeta threatened him and Vegeta got what he asked for, along with a red light bulb and some paint rollers.  
  
  
Vegeta walked back to the inn and went o his room. He got to work and disentergrated the current sheets of stars and moons and placed the black silk ones on. He then got the black paint and covered the walls with pictures of the Care Bears on them. An hour later, satisfied with his work, Vegeta took a shower in the cramped bathroom. He redressed and went to the gym to see what he could possibly do.  
  
  
"Give me the strongest weights you have"  
  
  
"Uh sure" The clerk said.  
  
  
The clerk walked him over to the largest weights.  
  
  
"Be careful" the clerk warned.  
  
  
Vegeta paid it little heed and picked up the weghts. Everyone's eyes were boggling. Vegeta scoffed.  
  
  
"This gym won't be a challenge to me!"  
  
  
Vegeta tossed the weights into the air and they sadly landed on the clerk, who was now moaning in pain. Vegeta walked back to the inn just in time for dinner. He sat down at the table and the clerkswoman handed him a plate of candy.  
  
  
"What the fuck is this? I want meat woman!"  
  
  
The clerkswoman was now growing afraid of him. He growled and stood up and walked outside.  
  
  
*Time for some hunting* vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked into the inn with a big smile on her face. The clerkswoman greeted her with a hug and a handshake.  
  
  
"Evening to you m'lady, do you need a room?"  
  
  
"Well I've been asking around andsomeone said my friend came here for a room"  
  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
  
Bulma began to describe Vegeta and the more she did the more the woman was growing frightend.  
  
  
"You poor thing, please take these pounds of chocolate your room mate asked for up with you"  
  
  
Bulma took the package and went upstairs. Whe she opened the door and screamed at what she saw.  
  
  
"That guy's gonna pay!"  
  
  
Bulma sat down on the bed and waited patiently, while nibbling on the chocolate. A few moments later, Vegeta walked in the room, bloodied and carrying the carcass's of dead deers. Bulma looked at the deers.  
  
  
"Bambi!" Bulma cried out loud.  
  
  
"What the hell woman!?"  
  
  
"How can you di this Vegeta? Kill Bambi? Torture the people of this town?"  
  
  
"It's not my fault this place is fucked up!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed. Her stomach growled and she looked at Vegeta.  
  
  
"I wouldn't eat this places food. Even I know that you want some meat, not candy!"  
  
  
Bulma sat down and waited for Vegeta to roast the deer meat with his ki ball. He sat a piece in front if her and she ate it all, ignoring it was a childhood legend she was ingesting.  
  
  
"Why the change in the room Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and took off his shirt. He turned off the main lights and turned on one beside the bed, with the red lightbulb.  
  
  
"Yo got a a sex light?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and cornered Bulma against the bed.  
  
  
"We haven't done it in a while woman, and we were interupted last time"  
  
  
Vegeta sealed all of Bulma's questions away with a kiss. Bulma moaned and fell onto the bed, Vegeta rigth ontop of her.  
  
  
  
  
~ downstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
The clerkswoman was doing her check of the inn, smiling at the laughs and happy screams of the guests this evening. She stopped walking when she heard a strange screaming right on the top floor. The screaming was real loud and soon people came from all over the town to the inn to see what was going on. They all walked upstairs to the main floor and opened the door. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Bulma riding Vegeta like there was no tommorow, Vegeta gripped her waist and lifted her on his member repeatedly. He looked up and saw the bunch standing at the door.  
  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
  
"We thought you were hurting her!" The clerkswoman said.  
  
  
"What your doing to Bulma is nasty!" Big Bird shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"You all liek brats?"  
  
  
"Brats?" Everyone asked in a confused tone.  
  
  
"Babies?!" Vegeta tried again. He was rewarded with nods of happines and sighs.  
  
  
"Well if you'd leave us alone we'd make a baby!"  
  
  
"No way are you going to impregnate me Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and came inside of her. She bit her lip, trying to hold her climax at bay, but vegeta's nimble fingers at her clit didn't help and she followed after him.  
  
  
"But I thought the stork brought babies" Zoe sniffled.  
  
  
"Did Vegeta just pee in Bulma?" elmo asked in a scared tone.  
  
  
Vegeta growled at the puppets and they ran away, afraid and confused with what just happened. Vegeta smiled and reclined on the bed with Bulma already asleep in his arms. Both they're tireing days had taken a toll on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woah! I really wanted t incorporate Hamtaro more into this chapter, but there were some many shows I wanted to use and I think i did a good job incorporating them all. Also, I can see Bulma acting like this. For example, if you had the chance to meet the real person that was yur hero, wether they be real or not,, no matter what age you are, not someone in a costume, wouldn't you want to hug them first!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 32  
I don't think we're in Western City Anymore  
  
  
  
  
"And who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm Yamcha the lion and everyone in the jungle hates me because I have no courage. I'm afraid of women and doing things like normal people."  
  
  
"Well we're going to meet the wizard and ask for somethings, you wanna come ans wish for something?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I want some courage"  
  
  
"What you need are soem balls!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woo Hoo! What happens next!? Please review! Ja ne' 


	32. I don't think we're in Western City Anym...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
I don't think we're in Western City Anymore  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw moving smoke before her. She shook her head trying to recall everything that had just occured. The smoke began to clear and it revealed a beautiful colorful ecstatic land.  
  
  
"Now I remember!" Bulma proclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma leaned over the pig pen and observed the pigs. She thought they were adorable. She had yet to spot Vegeta or anyone else for that matter. She and he had just entered this world, and Bulma couldn't put her finger on it, but this world seemed familiar to her. She shrugged it off and assumed this was a petting zoo.  
  
  
"Reuniting with long lost relatives I see"  
  
  
Bulma knew it was Vegeta. She turned and was about to give him a tounge lashing, when lauhter erupted from her being.  
  
  
"What's so funny wench!? You realised that you are related to pigs and such!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma pointed to his outfit. He looked down and squealed. He was in overalls, with a dung colored hat on. Though he looked sexy, with his muscles showing just about everywhere, he did look extermely stupid. he growled and pushed her into the pin. She fell in the mud and everything was fuzzy from there. She woke up and there was a big ass tornado heading her way. She ran to a form of shelter, she ran into the house and was compelled to scream for someone, anyone! She felt the house levitate and spin with a furry, guided by the harsh turns of the wind, then it all went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy Fuck! I'm in 'The Wizard of Oz!'." Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Correction, the Wizard of Ox!"  
  
  
"Who said that!" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Suddenly a pink bubble floated towards Bulma and formed into a dressed up female. She looked like Bulma, only a little more...dim?  
  
  
"Holy shit! So what costume party are you going to!?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"The same one like you!" The bubbly girl giggled.  
  
  
Bulma looked down and screamed. She was wearing a blue and white checkered dress, no white shirt underneath, and shiny red shoes, her blue hair in pig tails and a basket on her arm. She opened the basket to reveal 'Kitty'. She blinked.  
  
  
"Actually it looks like your auditioning for a porno movie!"  
  
  
Bulma did blush from the fact that her breasts could be seen from the side and from the top, only the areola's were concealed much to Bulma's relief.  
  
  
"Look, I'm Bulma, call me B, and I'm your fairy godmother"  
  
  
"No way, I thought you were Krillin's girlfriend Marron!"  
  
  
"Sorry, casting's short, so you play 2 parts and don't even know it. I think Marron's in the elve city or whatever!"  
  
  
Bulma's eyebrow twitched.   
  
  
"Look, you can probably guess why you have on those tacky shoes! Well your house landed on Lady Baba the wicked witch of the East. You'll have to deal with her sister, the wicked witch of the west." (A/N: She'll be revealed sooner or later!)  
  
  
Bulma nodded and looked behind her fairy godmother and saw the village of Marron looking elves giggling and singing Christmas songs. Bulma screamed and was turning away.  
  
  
"Go walk down the yellow brick road, that's the way to see the wizard, he'll tell you how to get out of this hell hole!"  
  
  
Bulma kept jogging down the path ignoring how her breasts would bounce rather freely and she dissapeared into the hills. The fairy growled and lit up a cigarette.   
  
  
"Atleast she gets to leave! I'm stuck with these little retarded bastards till she reaches the end!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ down the road ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma continued on. She entered an intersection and heard something. More along the lines of a stomach growling. She turned and saw a straw figure with an unmistakable face.  
  
  
"Son Goku!"  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, where are you off to?"  
  
  
"I'm heading for the Wizard of Ox , do you know how to get there?"  
  
  
"I was never good with directions Bulma" Goku said sheepishly while cratching the back of his head.  
  
  
"Well come with me, I'm sure you want something"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask the wizard for some food!"  
  
  
"Why not a brain?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I have one, just don't feel like using it. I'm hungry more than anything else!"  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and she and Goku continued down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ down the road some more ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Goku were walking. Goku kept sneaking peaks in Bulma's basket, thinking it was a picnic basket, then seeing Kitty, wanting to eat it. Bulma would slap his hand and they'd continue on. They soon reached a corner.  
  
  
"Hey what's that!" Goku asked.  
  
  
Bulma walked up to it and saw that it was a metal being. It was groaning in pain.  
  
  
*Wait a minute, that groan sounds familiar* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked timidly.  
  
  
"Yes it's me you blasted female!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma looked at the hut behind Vegeta and saw a woman and some monkeys on the roof. The woman turned around and cackled.  
  
  
"Ahoy there Goku, remember me! Chi Chi, the wicked witch of the west!"  
  
  
"Oh crap it's my baby's mama!" Goku muttered.  
  
  
"Gohan, sick him!" Chi Chi commanded.  
  
  
The monkeys turned and had the faces of Gohan. They were gnawing at his straw arms.  
  
  
"Stop it!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I will not, give me a good reason why!"  
  
  
"Well, the story can't end here! Besides, I'm, supposed to beat your ass, so just go on!"  
  
  
Chi Chi grumbled to herself and called her monkeys back and they went away.  
  
  
"Were those Gohan monkeys dressed as Mr. Peepers" (A/N: From saturday Night Live, red jump suits and animalistic nature)  
  
  
"All the clothes in this fucked up world were probably designed by Richard Simmons and Ru Paul!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma kneeled down and examined Vegeta's body. Vegeta looked up and watched Goku try to calm the pain in his arms.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what have I told you about keeping your harpy on the leash!"  
  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! Atleast I'm not a irritable piece of metal!"  
  
  
"Why you!" Vegeta reached over to his can of oil and drank it like he was Popeye to some spinach and stood up. "I can go super saiya-jin remember!"  
  
  
"And now your a golden irritable piece of metal" Bulma pointed out. "Besides, Goku can't do that, if he did he'd be on fire!"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
  
"Where are you nut balls going anyway!?"  
  
  
"We're going to see the Wizard of Ox and wish to get the hell out of here!" Bulma explained.  
  
  
"I'm wishing for food" Goku said happily.  
  
  
"Then I'll wish for immortality!" vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Why not a heart?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"What, so then I can be sappy and lovey dovey!? Please!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed ad hooked her arms with Goku and Vegeta on both of her sides. Vegeta hissed but his arm didn't move, then marched down the path, Vegeta said skipping and walking were gay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ a little more down the road ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio was passing a large forest. Bulma absorbed the beauty, all until a creature sprung up infront of everyone.  
  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
  
The trio stared at the thing. Bulma squinted her eyes.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm scaring the shit out of you!...Grrrr"  
  
  
Goku yawned and Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"And who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm Yamcha the lion and everyone in the jungle hates me because I have no courage. I'm afraid of women and doing things like normal people."  
  
  
"Well we're going to meet the wizard and ask for some things, you wanna come and wish for something?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I want some courage"  
  
  
"What you need are some balls!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Hey, maybe some of those too!" Yamcha said happily.  
  
  
The 4-some....*shivers* headed down the road to their destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Frolicking Field ~  
  
  
  
  
They went into the field, and the sleepy gas was effecting them, except Goku and Vegeta. Goku carried Yamcha, while Vegeta carried Bulma. They reached the door of the castle and Vegeta banged on it.  
  
  
"Open up! Or I'll tear you a new asshole!"  
  
  
The door opened rather quickly and they entered. Everyone inside was singing joyessly.  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Everyone quieted down and continued to do what they were doing. Bulma came to, as did Yamcha. Both Vegeta and Goku dropped their cargo.  
  
  
"You didn't have to do that Vegeta"! Bulma screeched.  
  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
  
Bulma stood up and asked people where she could find the wizard they pointed to the glass tunnel and the 4-some walked through. Yamcha was shivering with fright. They finnaly reached the main room.  
  
  
"Excuse me, oh great wizard of the Ox, we've come to recieve wishes." Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"What do I look like, the great shenlong?!" The flame being roared.  
  
  
Bulma sat her basket down and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
  
"Lusten buddy, I've been walking with weirdo's to get here, my feet hurt and the happiness reeking of this place is suffocationg!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Come back another time when I feel like it" The flame shouted.  
  
  
While this was going on, Kitty jumped out of the basket and headed towards a curtained area. He slipped underneath and hopped onto the person behind the curtain's lap. Bulma and the others walked over and stared up at the rather large Ox King. The mighty king eeped. He looked at everyone and saw Goku.  
  
  
"Alright, I'll grant your wishes, just as long as that guy (Goku) marry's my daughter"  
  
  
"Sure, I hope she's hot!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Oh she is!"   
  
  
Another curtain opened and Chi Chi jumped from it and suffocated Goku.  
  
  
"Wait till I get you home!" Ghi Chi whispered. Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Okay, here's immortality for Vegeta, some balls for Yamcha, and for you miss 'A get out of a hell-hole card'".  
  
  
Everyone nodded and recieved their gifts.  
  
  
"What about me?" Goku cried.  
  
  
"My daughter can cook food to make you cry from happiness" The Ox King said.  
  
  
"Sweet" Goku replied.  
  
  
Yamcha tried on his balls.  
  
  
"Wow, I feel great!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and was about to use her card when her fairyself popped up in front of her.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
  
"You can't leave until you tap the heals of your shoes together and chant 'There's no place like home' 3 times."  
  
  
Bulma growled and did as she was instructed while using the card...  
  
  
  
  
  
~ the new world's reality ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up from her bed. Her parents surrounding her and Yamcha, Goku and Vegeta.  
  
  
"Did I really dream that!"  
  
  
"Yep, to bad we couldn't keep our wishes" Goku said solemnly.  
  
  
"I want my balls back" Yamcha whimpered.  
  
  
Bulma wrinkled her nose and laid back down and covered herself with a blanket, she wanted to go to the next world as soon as possible!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I really liked working on this alot! The next chapter will be just as cool!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 33  
I always get my ... woman?  
  
  
  
  
"What's my mission old man?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
The miniature Dr. Briefs sat at his desk.  
  
  
"Well, being part of the Canadian Mounty's, we always bring in our man. You'll have to rescue my daughter from the hands of 'Yamcha, the Snidliest Whiplash!'" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Fine, just get out of this shitty clothes! I'm itching like crazy!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
He mounted on his horse Goku and rode in the direction of Yamcha's hideout.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Woo Hoo! What happens next!? Please review! Ja ne' 


	33. I always get my ... woman?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
A/N: to sakura-chan, our school has elivators, some are old and some are new and require a key. I have one of those keys, I think of it as a banking account, once I turn it in, I get my $10 bucks back! LOL  
  
  
  
Chapter 33  
I always get my ... woman?  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned and sat up from his bed. He stretched and growled.  
  
  
*Why I agreed to venture off to another loop hole in 'retard-ania' is beyond me!* Vegeta grumbled in his mind.  
  
  
He jumped up when he heard a loud horn like tune.  
  
  
"What the blazes?"   
  
  
A little short man with grey hair dressed in a red suit with blue pants walked in, his mustache twittering beneath his nose.  
  
  
"Vegeta Vegeta, starting the day late as usual is a nasty habit!"  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
The little man sighed.  
  
  
"I'm Inspector Briefs, and you my boy need to stop drinking. It's causing you temporary amnesia"  
  
  
*Oh yeah, I'm in another stupid world!* Vegeta thought *I'll have to play along, I wonder where 'she' is?*   
  
  
"Alright, what do I do Midget?"  
  
  
"Don't call me midget!" Briefs ranted. He coughed and calmed down. "Vegeta, you are an officer of the RCMP, the Royal Canadian Mounty Police! It is your duty to protect the citizens and capture our 'badmen' so to speak"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded, but was insulting the little man in his mind.  
  
  
"Now before you can do your duties, you must dress"  
  
  
Briefs held up Vegeta's outfit. After Vegeta dressed, cursing the damned uniform...  
  
  
"Now that I'm dressed, 'll perform my many duties and take a piss"  
  
  
Briefs sputtered in shock at how unbehaved Vegeta was acting. He sighed and returned to base to give the others their assignments.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta made his way to home base and stood at the desk.  
  
  
"What's my mission old man?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
The miniature Dr. Briefs sat at his desk.  
  
  
"Well, being part of the Canadian Mounty's, we always bring in our man. You'll have to rescue my daughter from the hands of 'Yamcha, the Snidliest Whiplash!'" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Fine, just get out of this shitty clothes! I'm itching like crazy!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
He mounted on his horse Goku and rode in the direction of Yamcha's hideout.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Yamcha's Hideout ~  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'll have to save the woman, i wonder if she's sporting a intresting costume like the last world* Vegeta pondered.  
  
  
Vegeta finnaly arrived at the wooden shack. He hopped off of Goku and walked towards the shack, observing it.  
  
  
"Figures the ding-a-ling would choose a shitty shack. Weaklings have bad taste" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
The door opened and Yamcha stood at the entrance.  
  
  
"Well if it isn't Vegeta, here to save your woman? Try and get past me!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"You dare challenge me?"  
  
  
Vegeta stormed into Yamcha, but Yamcha stepped aside and now Vegeta was on a set of train tracks that were hidden behind the billboard house. There was glue on the tracks, so Vegeta was stuck. (A/N: Bear with me)  
  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! now I got you Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta looked up for the feminene voice which was that of Bulma. She was riding on Goku, petting his side, storming over and kicking Yamcha in the face with Goku's hooves. Bulma jumped down and sprayed a chemical on Vegeta that made the glue disentergrate.  
  
  
"Don't expect a thankyou woman"  
  
  
"Well, can I comment your outfit?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was a short chapter, compared to my others, but anywho this is what you wanted. The next chapter will be just as intresting. 2 worlds in one?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 34  
To what do I owe the Pleasure?  
Piece of that Pie  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up shorty!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and made his 'walk' over to Chi Chi.  
  
  
"I'd shut that hole of yours woman"  
  
  
"Which one, the one you've been screwing?" Chi Chi asked smartly.  
  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Just as Vegeta was going to blast Chi Chi's maid's uniform off, Bulma ame into the room.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you won't fire or kill Chi Chi!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and cooled his jets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why the double title? Find out in the next chapter! 


	34. To what do I owe the Pleasure? Piece of ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
A/N: to sakura-chan, our school has elivators, some are old and some are new and require a key. I have one of those keys, I think of it as a banking account, once I turn it in, I get my $10 bucks back! LOL  
  
  
  
Chapter 34  
To what do I owe the Pleasure?  
Piece of that Pie  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like this world" Bulma murmered.  
  
  
Bulma was in a bed, but the bed, she remembers seeing from a tv show. She shrugged her worry and shook Vegeta who was snoring beside her.  
  
  
"Lazy ass, wake up!"  
  
  
Vegeta resurected from beneath the blankets and twittered his mustache.  
  
  
"Woah! Why in this world would you have a stache?"   
  
  
"I want to rid myself of this thing!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Don't, i think you look very manly" Bulma said twirling her finger on his chest. He growled and blushed and covered his body with hers devouring her lips as his morning snack.  
  
  
"Rise and shine yall!"  
  
  
"huh?" Bulma and Vegeta chanted.  
  
  
They both sat up and saw Chi Chi in a maid's outfit.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, what the?" Bulm asked.  
  
  
"Breakfast is outside, hurry up now, before it gets cold!"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and brushed past Chi Chi to go to the bathroom, Bulma still sat in the bed wondering what this world was all about. She couldn't put her inger on it. She looked up when she felt Chi Chi snapping her fingers infront of Bulma's face.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
"Please get up, I need to do the sheets"  
  
  
Bulma grumbled to herself but stood up and moved aside. She walked towards the dining room to have breakfast.  
  
  
"Cleaning woman! fetch me a drying cloth!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Oh shut up shorty!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and made his 'walk' over to Chi Chi.  
  
  
"I'd shut that hole of yours woman"  
  
  
"Which one, the one you've been screwing?" Chi Chi asked smartly.  
  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Just as Vegeta was going to blast Chi Chi's maid's uniform off, Bulma ame into the room.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you won't fire or kill Chi Chi!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and cooled his jets.  
  
  
"I know what world this is!"  
  
  
"Well speak up woman!"  
  
  
"We're in the world that's based off the show 'The Jeffersons'. I don't feel like explaining this world, but do yu want to get out if here!?"  
  
  
"You know me well!" Vegeta commented.  
  
  
Not even bothering to cover himself, he and Bulma headed to the next world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ New world ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up and began to itch her stomach.  
  
  
"God this dress is itcy!"  
  
  
"You say that everyday!"  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Chi Chi looking out the window.  
  
  
"Oh boy, I thought I escaped you!"  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Um neve mind" Bulma said quickly.  
  
  
Bulma stood up and walked over to the window. There was a tall manor, simlular to the one she was in, but it was directly across the street. She looked down in the street and saw her father fighting someone that looked remarkably like Vegeta, only this guy had a goatee.  
  
  
"What's going on!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Your father is arguing with that beast from across the street! You must courting with his son Bulma!"  
  
  
*Oh no* Bulma thought. *Romeo and Juliet, why me!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma ran downstairs and stood between her father and Vegeta's father.  
  
  
"Please father stop!"  
  
  
"Out of way dear! This monster shoudln't even such beauty as you!"  
  
  
"All I see is a slut!" Vegeta sr. spat.  
  
  
Bulma turned around and slapped Vegeta's father on the cheek and ran towards the forest.  
  
  
"Bulma dear!"  
  
  
Bulma ignored her father's call, she just ran on, her dress fluttering behind her. She collapsed onto an oversized rock and pounded her fists into the stone.  
  
  
"Why, does being away from Vegeta frighten me? Saden me? I should be happy I'm restricted from seeing him, but why do I feel so devastated!?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I don't know" Vegeta murmered.  
  
  
Bulma turned and ran into his arms.  
  
  
"Vegeta please tell me how you fell about me" Bulma sniffled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well Well Well, what's to happen, wait till next time! You'll be surprised and amazed!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 35  
Bulmahontas Part I  
  
  
  
"Vegeta is that you?" Bulma asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Of course it's me!" Vegeta shouted "What world are we in?"  
  
  
"I'll explain, but you must me a new friend of mine, Grandmother Baba"  
  
  
"Grandmother Baba!?" Vegeta asked incredulously.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What's with the next double world? 


	35. Bulmahontas Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There satisfied?  
  
  
A/N: Like the summary said, Bulma and Vegeta travel in diffrent portals, trying to find the one they came from.  
  
  
  
A/N: to sakura-chan, our school has elivators, some are old and some are new and require a key. I have one of those keys, I think of it as a banking account, once I turn it in, I get my $10 bucks back! LOL  
  
  
  
Chapter 35  
Bulmahontas Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
"I...." Vegeta tried to say.  
  
  
With Bulma's tight squeezing, she accidentally activated one of the many buttons on the remote. Vegeta looked up when he felt the regular waving of them going into another world. He gripped Bulma closer to him as the light englufed their bodies...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ after light ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and felt water surrounding his lower half, aswell as a body beside him. Bulma opened her eyes and stretched against his body.  
  
  
"Woman, what world are we in NOW?"  
  
  
Bulma looked at the remote.  
  
  
"I guess I pressed that button that my future self told us about. That this is our special place."  
  
  
Vegeta looked around, it looked like they were floating in space, he looked in the sky and saw their reflection from above.  
  
  
*What the?*  
  
  
Their reflections and the space like surrounding them was reflected on the water. The area looked very relaxing. Bulma gasped when she felt a rose pedal falling onto her face they looked up and saw a rain like senery of roses falling on them.  
  
  
"This is so beautiful" Bulma said dreamily.  
  
  
"You think that woman"  
  
  
Bulma grinned and plucked a pedal off Vegeta's mane, he reached up to her face and plucked a pedal off her cheek, but his ahnd lingered on her face a little longer than he intended.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you never answered my question"  
  
  
"I don't know woman, I don't hate you as much as I used to, that's all I can say now"  
  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
  
"Are you sticking words in my mouth?"  
  
  
"Well I'm helping you overcome your pride, obviously you won't say that you love me, so I'll say you do"  
  
  
"And what If I don't?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"If you didn't love me, wouldn't you have already denied the fact, you haven't, and it's to late to" Bulma said proudly.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and pulled her closer to him, more like in his lap. Bulma moaned at the realization that they were indeed naked.  
  
  
"We better put this room to good use"  
  
  
"This room isn't for us to make love!"  
  
  
"It's ours, and what do we do better?"  
  
  
"Good point" Bulma said.  
  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma's head closer to his. He devoured her wet lips, suckling on the soft texture. Vegeta growled intohis chest, i had been a littlw ehile since there last encounter, he felt that this time would be diffrent. He gripped her waist an lifted her and sat her down onto his hardened muscle.  
  
  
Bulma craned her head back as the numbing friction shadowed her body. The water was spashing around them, their bodies moving fervently at a blinding pace, hoping to reach that delicious precipice that he had reached with her so many a time. He grunted and creamed inside her, panting softly, regaining his breath. With a new breath, he brought her closer to his chest and moved her on him slowly.  
  
  
This was a change for Bulma, though she was curious, the new glorious feelings in her belly diverted her attention. They hissed and moaned in the luke warm water, basking in their own little world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eye and groaned as the sunlight beamed in his sensetive orbs.  
  
  
*sunlight?* Vegeta wondered.  
  
He sat up and stretched. He noticed where he was.  
  
  
*We must have switched worlds after...he he he...yeah now I remember*  
  
  
"MEN WAKE UP!"  
  
  
Vegeta noticed that he was in a room with other beds. he saw the men around him line up and fix their beds up. Vegeta rolled into his groove of going with the flow in the newest world and did as everyone else was doing. A rather large man walked into the room and was greeted by everyone saluting him.  
  
  
"Yajirobe sir" Everyone chanted.  
  
  
"Morning men, we have landed on the new world. We will colonize, cut wood, and if you see any savages, shoot them down!"  
  
  
"Right!" another man shouted.  
  
  
Everyone cheered, that they had finnaly landed and wouln't be on a ship any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned and sat up.  
  
  
"Bulma come on, we should collect corn before your father comes back"  
  
  
"Chi Chi I'm to tired!"  
  
  
"That's something I never thought I'd hear. THE Bulmahontas tired! Ha"  
  
  
*Bulmahontas?*  
  
  
"Uh...yeah"  
  
  
Bulma shuffled onto clothes Chi Chi handed to her and ywaned as Chi Chi dragged her into the corn fields.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I;m going to explore, I'll see you later"  
  
  
Before Chi Chi could say anything, Bulma ran off, not knowing where to go, but running. She hopped into a boat and rowed on, her mind blinded by wonder. She wasn't watching where she was going, and she bumped into a Willow Tree.  
  
  
"Ouch"  
  
  
Bulma gasped at what she heard.  
  
  
"Bulmahontas, it's good to see you have arrived, I have much to tell you!"  
  
  
Bulma nodded wearily but abliged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had went off by himself, slipping away not to arouse suspicion, and even if he was caught he'd say he was looking for 'rare' wood.  
  
  
"Where is the woman!"  
  
  
"Vegeta is that you?" Bulma asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Of course it's me!" Vegeta shouted "What world are we in?"  
  
  
"I'll explain, but you must me a new friend of mine, Grandmother Baba"  
  
  
"Grandmother Baba!?" Vegeta asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know the last chapter's preview, isn't much for this chapter, but ther will be more in the next chapter. Kay? Good, review!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 36  
Bulmahontas Part II  
  
  
  
"Father don't"  
  
  
"Bulma, step aside, this savage needs to die!"  
  
  
"But I love him"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What's with the next double world? 


End file.
